By Any Other Name
by librawriter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy finds out how captivating a rose can truly be...
1. Chapter 1

By Any Other Name

Chapter 1

"Students, I am pleased to announce that _two_ of you have received perfect scores on the unannounced written examination from last week," Professor McGonagall said. "As sixth years, you have no major exams, but time does fly! Before you know it, your NEWTS will be upon you, and here are two of your very own who have a head start in achieving academic success!"

The room began to buzz with anticipation, though most of the class knew who had earned the top grades.

"Congratulations to Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley," Professor McGonagall continued, beckoning both Scorpius and Rose to come forward to accept their assessment. The class clapped respectfully for the two of them. It was a little embarrassing for them both, as both were humble and quiet students. Scorpius took his paper with a quick nod towards his teacher, and was grateful to find the comfort of his seat again.

Out of his five year old habit, he stole a glance at Rose once he'd sat down. He'd been doing it as discreetly as he could since the first time he'd seen her on the train as an eleven year old boy, utterly terrified at leaving his parents for the first time. She, in the midst of loud, confident family members, had offered him a brief, fleeing smile before being pulled to her seat by whom he knew now as her cousin Albus. Her smile had stayed with him all through the train ride, bringing him comfort in ways he could not explain. He'd looked for her once the train had pulled up to the gate of the massive and magestical Hogwarts School, but there were simply too many witches and wizards about. He'd kept his fingers crossed during the Sorting procedures, but they were not assigned to the same house. However, he'd been delighted to share at least three classes a semester with her from first year on to this year, their sixth, when he had only two, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.

Scorpius glanced her way again, noting the way she tucked her ankle under her bottom in her seat, as she'd been doing since First Year. She pulled her hair over one shoulder, and caught him by surprise when she turned to look at him. Mysterious gray met curious blue for a moment before she blushed and looked away. Her cousin, Roxanne Weasley, hugged her.

"I'm proud of you! You'll be the first one accepted to Auror School," Roxanne told her cheerfully.

Auror? Scorpius found that a bit of an oxymoron, as he thought Rose far too tame and beautiful for such dirty work.

"Don't bring shame to the family. We've had enough for a lifetime without you expressing interest in anyone who isn't a full witch. You are absolutely forbidden to bring any witch through these doors who is not a Pureblood. Unless she is such, she will not be welcome, no matter what. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Scorpius had answered his father on several occasions.

But the truth was that Rose Weasley _was_ beautiful to him, no matter how often he tried to convince himself that she wasn't. Her hair was a full, long cloud of auburn waves that she seemed to hide behind quite a bit. She was of average height, leaning towards petite, and quite thin, except for her curvy hips and full bosom. Average height, yes, average body, no. Body of a goddess, Scorpius had always thought.

Scorpius began to sketch a picture of her absentmindedly on the margin of his parchment. He sighed. She was off limits, and that was that. He would have to set his sights on one of the Slytherin girls, though that would prove difficult, as he'd been sorted to Hufflepuff. To make matters worse, he had few friends besides his colored quills and parchment for drawing. He knew he was a disappointment to his father, whose family had been in Slytherin for generations. His father was obvious in his disapproval of all the artwork Scorpius spent so much time on, insisting it was nonsense to be content sitting quietly in a corner making pictures when you could be practicing for Quidditch. But Scorpius didn't have an interest in playing Quidditch, not really. And he didn't really have an interest in finding the perfect girl for his family. He was interested in getting to know the one girl he would never be able to have.

One of the things he liked about Rose was her modesty. Though she could have been the type to, she didn't brag or boast or gossip, and perhaps that was another way in which they were similar. He came from quite a wealthy and attractive family, but he preferred not to use that to his advantage. His father and his grandparents' haughty attitudes often embarrassed him. And though Rose _was_ always in the center of her gigantic cousins, who practically ran Hogwarts, she often seemed uncomfortable of the rowdy behavior of her famous family.

Her cousins from the Potter side may as well have been celebrities. There was James, whom the girls were mad about. He was a notorious prankster; there were Al and Lily, who along with Rose's younger brother Hugo, were remarkable Quidditch players, thus catapulting them to popularity. There were Rose's exceptionally good looking cousins Roxanne Weasley and her older brother Fred, who were simply vivacious, charming people wherever they went.

Scorpius was an only child, close to his mother, who was supportive of anything he did, yet craving the affections of his father, who he seemed never able to please. Scorpius had everything he could ever want as far as material possessions, so he supposed he oughtn't have complained. He couldn't imagine having such a large, strident family. Sometimes he felt it might be fun to, though he would never admit it. Rose was lucky, though she was the quietest of them all.

At the end of class, Scorpius began shoving his things into his bag.

"Congratulations, Scorpius."

He looked up in surprise to see her standing next to his desk, biting her lower lip. Oh, no, the sketch he'd drawn of her! He snatched it quickly and thrust it to the bottom of his bag.

"Thank you. Same to you," he said, his voice coming out much calmer than what he was feeling inside from her being so close. He stood up, towering over her. There was a moment of something in between awkwardness and a surge of intense emotion. Desire, perhaps. Red hot chemistry. They rarely spoke to each other, aside from the normal formalities, but all the times they had, she had made the first move.

He was mesmerized by her effect on him this close, and found at the moment that he could think of nothing to say. Rose blinked as her cheeks colored to nearly the same shade as her hair.

"Well, um, I-I guess I'll see you–"

"Rose, come on! We've only an hour of free time, let's go!" Al boomed from the doorway of the class room. Roxanne was waiting with her arms folded.

"My cousins are so impatient," she said in a half whisper, almost apologetically. She threw up a half wave, saying, "I'll see you next period, then."

"Right. See you," he said and though they were both leaving the room, he quickened his pace to avoid walking beside her.

He didn't know what to say to the girl who made his heart skip a beat, the girl who was as pretty as a flower, but would only be a thorn to his family, especially his father, whom he wanted to please the most.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I forgot to add my disclaimer and that is that these characters are not mine in any way. I'm just having fun writing here. _

Chapter 2

November at Hogwarts brought with it the usual dreary, cold and rainy weather. On this particular morning, there had been many a complaint on the way to breakfast as the freezing rain and sleet washed over the walkways and sent wet rain splattering onto everyone's faces.

Scorpius didn't mind the weather that much; had it been a Monday, say, and he knew he was due for a long week of grueling studying and note taking, then yes, he would have been irritable as the rest of them. But it was Friday, and he was in a good mood because Friday was his favorite day of the week. He always rewarded himself by going to the astronomy tower on Friday nights to sketch whatever came to mind. It was one of the quietest places he'd discovered on campus, and the few students who were there were trying to learn the pattern in a sky so vast, they barely paid attention to him.

Fridays were a joy. Hell could break loose, and he'd still walk around pleased. Scorpius had been born on a Friday, in fact. Every exam or assignment due on Fridays were ones in which he earned top marks, with the exception of the times he had to share his perfect scores with Rose. Some would have been frustrated by the competition, but Scorpius' only concern was that he continued to make top marks as he took his lessons very seriously. Earning all O's on his O.W.L.S. last year had put him at the top of his class (well, with the exception of Rose, whom he was currently tied for first place) had pleased his father tremendously. He remembered how his father had phoned everyone he knew to tell them how "my boy is top of his class at Hogwarts, how about that?" His grandparents had sent him two chests full of the highest quality clothing he'd ever seen as a reward, along with a bag of Galleons (sent in secret for his personal use, according to the note from his grandfather). Scorpius had saved half beneath his mattress and spent the other half on art supplies, which he'd hidden from his father. Art took a second stance to education at Malfoy Manor, and with seventh year coming up fast, Scorpius had to make sure his spot to work alongside his father at Gringotts was secure.

The breakfast hall was warm and cozy, and most of the grumbling in regards to the weather subsided as trays of sausage, eggs, crepes, buttered toast and pumpkin juice appeared on the tables. Scorpius, who had finished his breakfast, sat with one leg up on the bench and sketched absentmindedly in the margins of his Arithmancy parchment. His two closest friends, Marcus Fletcher and Colt "Toady" Hardshaw, sat with him in their regular corner of the hall, underneath the giant stone pillars that seemed to support one corner of the enormous room. Marcus and Colt were also in Hufflepuff; Marcus, tall and fair haired like Scorpius but with dark eyes, amused himself by charming his breakfast utensils into different shapes while stealing glances at Roxanne Weasley to see if she noticed (she didn't). Colt, who was shorter and stockier, had wild dark hair and wore spectacles. He was the Chaser on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, and if Hufflepuff won any games against the ever victorious Gryffindor team, it was mostly because of him. He also had a fascination with every creature they'd studied so far in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Every doodle you start ends up looking like _her_," Colt said, yanking Scorpius' drawing from beneath his quill.

"Rubbish. It's just a girl. It isn't anybody we know," Scorpius said coolly, and waited patiently for his friend to return his drawing. He was not the type to respond to anything in frustration or lose his temper. In fact, he preferred to keep his temper under wraps. He preferred also to keep his crush on Rose a secret. Though he was all but sure that Colt knew he thought she was beautiful, he would still deny it. He certainly wouldn't be obvious about her, not the way Marcus was about Roxanne. Colt slid the drawing that was obviously Rose back across the table towards his friend. "I could use some encouragement about tomorrow's match against Gryffindor, but I've got instead two lovesick gits on my hands," Colt muttered, pushing his glasses up with callused fingers. "The least you could do is pick girls that aren't living in the dorm that nearly kicks our arse every match–"

"Toady, we don't give a damn about who stays where. Unlike _you_, we're trying _not_ to graduate Hogwarts as virgins," Marcus said with a chuckle.

"I've shagged more than you ever will, Marc. You don't even know the half of it–"

"Sorry, but Hippogriffs don't count–"

"Fuck off, you wanker. I'm not the one tossing off all night thinking about a girl I'll never get. '_Oh, Roxy…oh, Roxy_....' Don't think we don't all hear you when your bed curtains close. I just tell everyone to watch where they step in the morning," Colt responded.

"You shut your mouth!" Marcus boomed, his face growing red.

"Make me," Colt said, chuckling. He closed his eyes and made believe to be arousing himself, speaking louder. "_'Oh, Roxy…oh, you are soooo beautiful…oh, how I looove youuu!_'"

There was a flash of light and Colt was hit by a sudden stunning spell that knocked him backwards off his bench.

"You'll pay for that, rat bastard!" Colt hollered, and leapt to his feet to chase a laughing Marcus out into the main hallways. Scorpius, along with most of the students who had been near in the dining hall, found the whole thing hysterical. His friends had always been this way, taunting each other until it nearly came to blows (and at times, had, in fact) then making amends. Then the whole thing would start back up over again.

They were always getting detention for clowning around in classes; they meaning Marc and Colt, of course. Scorpius had never gotten into so much as an ounce of trouble. He wouldn't do anything to shame the family. It was already an embarrassment to his father that he hadn't been placed in Slytherin.

He could still remember the night he'd owled home to tell his parents his placement. His father had rung up the dormitory and demanded to have Scorpius moved, but to no avail.

"It's those damn pictures you're always fooling around with! If you'd been more hardened in the heart, more proud of your lineage, you'd have been placed right in Slytherin, where you belong! Why didn't you fight for it? We've been in Slytherin for generations!"

"I'm sorry, Father," Scorpius had said quietly. "I asked them to switch me, but they wouldn't–"

"Dammit, Scorpius, you've got to stop with this girly picture business. There will be no more drawing, paintings, sculptures of any kind, not in this house. We didn't become wealthy from dabbling in watercolor, did we? No, of course we didn't. We made our money through investments, and banking and business. Do I make myself clear to you? It's over. Give it up, son. Besides, you won't have time to doodle once you're working at the bank. That is still your plan, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir," Scorpius mumbled.

"Very well, then. Concentrate on your classes. Forget the artwork. It's a waste of time."

But creating was as natural to Scorpius as breathing. He couldn't give it up. He would have to find a way to do both. Make excellent marks to secure a position at Gringotts, or perhaps an even bigger bank, and find a way to do his sketches on the side while in school. He would paint and draw in secret while he was at home. He could hide them in his closet, under the trunk he used for traveling to and from school. He would ask the house elves not to go in it.

That's what Scorpius had done since first year. He'd hidden the fact that he loved art and hidden his attraction to the half Muggle beauty whose smile on the train that first morning of Hogwarts he could never forget.

Scorpius added a flower in the high ponytail of the girl on his parchment. Rose had a high ponytail today. But it wasn't Rose. It was just a girl, as he'd told Colt.

Just a girl. What a girl, was more like it.

Scorpius slammed his parchments closed, as it was time to head for classes. He pulled his scarf over his head and hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"Hullo, Scorpius," a voice said. He turned, and saw it was Hester Wingot, a fellow Hufflepuff who was also in his nine o'clock Arithmancy class. She was rather obvious in her affection for him, and smiled brightly as she fell into step with him. Scorpius was aware that they were going to pass the table where Rose was gathering up her things from the table with her friends and family.

"Merlin's sake, but they're a noisy lot, aren't they?" Hester said, nodding towards Rose's table as she linked her arm through Scorpius'. She did that occasionally, and he'd never mentioned it as being troublesome because she was a nice enough girl and he was friends with her, and had been for some time.

"I dunno, I never pay much attention. Did you finish those equations?" he asked, changing the subject. Hester giggled, and Scorpius was only slightly confused, as he'd said nothing funny, but then she started babbling about her essay, saying something about how it had taken her so long and she'd thought of calling on him to help her with it…

Scorpius wasn't listening. He was staring at the back of Rose's ponytail as he came closer to her table with Hester.

Closer, he was coming closer…

And Rose stood up just as he passed her, turning and bumping right into him.

"Oh!" she said, startled, and started to stumble when he quickly grabbed her elbow to steady her. The move brought her closer against him, and she fell instead against his chest. With a gasp, Rose looked up at Scorpius, blinking. Their eyes locked onto one another, and for some reason, his heart started pounding against his rib cage. He was nearly a foot taller than she was. He'd never been this close to her, so he'd never noticed how full her mouth was, how inviting it seemed to just lean down and kiss those lips, slick with shiny gloss of some kind. There was even a pucker in her top lip. He started to feel stiffness in his pants, and quickly released her.

"I-I'm sorry," Rose nearly whispered, standing up straight. They hadn't stopped looking at each other, and for a brief moment, everyone else seemed to disappear. The whole world stopped.

"It's okay," he said just as quietly, nodding. "Are you alright–"

"Let's _go_, Scorpius. We're going to be late," Hester interrupted, looking irritable.

Scorpius rushed to Hester's side immediately, coming out of the trance Rose had put him under. He started up the conversation again about the essay, hoping to sidetrack Hester or anyone else from what had just happened. What had been moments for everyone else had been nearly an eternity for him.

No. He didn't like Rose; he certainly wasn't in love with her. He didn't even _know_ her, well, he _did_, but not like that. He couldn't let himself get caught up in the blue of her eyes or the long, shining auburn hair or her slender body, which he would have loved to feel a little longer, pressed against him…

Oh, no, no, he wouldn't! No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not her. He had to find a Pureblood, as his father had told him over and over. Someone like Hester. She was decent enough. Neat, shoulder length blond hair, brown eyes, tall, smart. Not as smart as Rose, but smart.

"So, where you able to get the numbers to line up in the fourth chart?" he broke in.

Hester laughed, playfully hitting his arm. "You've already asked me that! The old goblin chart took no time at all."

And the rest of the walk, Hester babbled about her code breaking techniques. Scorpius nodded his head and agreed at all the appropriate pauses in the conversation, but his heart and mind had stayed behind in the dining hall.

Scorpius was in trouble. He knew he wanted to get to know Rose better. It was time enough now after five years, and how unfair was it that he couldn't get close to her? She was a Weasley and her mother was a Muggle. Rose would never be an acceptable choice to his family.

Best to forget about her. Just bloody forget her.

Best to start spending more time with a Pureblood, a willing, smart girl. A girl like Hester. Scorpius turned to her mid sentence, and said, "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Curiously, it was much easier to talk to Rose after Scorpius started dating Hester. He even initiated their conversations, coming right up to her after class one day and asking her to borrow her notes since they were "in friendly competition for the highest marks in their class".

"No competition's friendly. Why should she share with you when you've been sitting in class, same as her?" Albus interrupted with a snort. Albus had never been friendly towards Scorpius, no doubt because of the strain between their families.

"Al! For Merlin's sake, they're just notes! Yes, Scorpius, you may see them," Rose said, clearly embarrassed regarding her cousins behavior. He noticed the slight pink in her cheeks as she rummaged in her bag to get the papers out. Scorpius gave Albus a slight smirk of satisfaction as Rose handed over her notes.

"I'll be in the library this afternoon. You can return them to me then," she said, brushing some long, loose hair behind her ear as she looked up at him. And of course he had, and that very afternoon, he'd ended up studying with her for the next few hours, and they had genuinely studied, working together to get some of the more difficult assignments done. Afterwards, Scorpius had walked Rose back to her dorm. At the entrance of Gryffindor, she'd turned with a little wave, telling him, "See you in class Wednesday."

And so began his friendship with Rose Weasley.

Scorpius felt it was safe to be more open with her now that he was taken; as always with new relationships at Hogwarts, the news about he and Hester had spread throughout the entire school like wildfire in a matter of hours, and that had just been after their first date, when they'd gone to Hogsmeade for coffees at Madam Puddifoot's.

Hester wasn't his first "girlfriend", per say. He'd snogged Lena Tudor a few times behind the library in fourth year; done the same with Clarissa Summers last year. They'd both ended for the usual reasons early romance does– the girls would get upset when he wouldn't acknowledge them around his friends and what have you. One argument led to another, there were tears from the girls, and then it was over.

Hester was a nice enough girl and she seemed to really like Scorpius, which he appreciated. He was sure that some, if not most, other students found him strange because he was the son of a former Death Eater and his family didn't have the best reputation at all. He'd endured some ridicule early on, and as a result, had learned to stay relatively quiet when he wasn't with his friends. Hester didn't seem to mind, nor did she seem to care that he wasn't all that impressed by Quidditch and could recite twenty formulas for breaking curse codes, or that he would spend hours studying. She refused to study in the library with him, as she claimed she couldn't sit still that long. Scorpius, in turn for her patience with his busy academic calendar, tried to listen in earnest when she went on and on about which of her friends were having a row, whose parents were getting promoted, whose had been fired and so on and so forth.

She wasn't the _best_ kisser. She gripped his hair too hard when she pulled him towards her, and the noises she made when they snogged against the walls in deserted corridors were a little annoying. Scorpius always found her mouth to be too wet, but of course he'd been raised with some manners, so he kept all that to himself to avoid hurting her feelings. Sometimes their snogging sessions were light and sometimes they were heavy; sometimes she touched him and sometimes he touched her, but after she'd gone to her dorm and he'd gone to his, he pulled the curtains around his bed and had a good wank as he thought about how it might feel to touch Rose, to kiss her lips.

Time passed, and much to the delight of Scorpius, it became the norm for both he and Rose to engage in friendly conversation before and sometimes after the classes they shared. At first her cousins Albus and Roxanne stared every time he hovered by her table before class started, but Scorpius was not going to let up talking to Rose, so after a few weeks, Al and Roxanne stopped oogling and carried on their own conversation with others around them, as they had done today in Care of Magical Creatures.

The entire class was in the Forbidden Forest searching for unicorns, which Professor Grubbly-Plank had been terribly excited about. They had to work in pairs to record their observations and add drawings of the mysterious and powerful animals. One hundred points would be awarded to the pairing who got the most detailed information.

Because Scorpius and Rose had been getting more comfortable talking with each other, Scorpius felt comfortable enough to ask Rose to be partners, and she'd agreed. He saw Roxanne and Rose exchange looks before Roxanne ventured off with her partner, another Gryffindor named Victoria Last.

Scorpius and Rose walked silently for quite some time, heading deeper into the Forest. Professor Grubbly-Plank had already put markers around the trees with strict instructions not to go beyond them, as the woods became dangerous territory past a certain point, and there was no path.

"Which way should we go?" Rose asked at a trail that went in two separate directions. Scorpius looked to the left, where several groups of student pairings were chattering excitedly as they followed the dirt trail even further into the forest; to the right, there was only one group looking for a place where a unicorn might be spotted.

"Let's take the right path. Unicorns are shy animals, they most likely won't come out if they hear a lot of talking," he said.

The two of them went down the right path, and the trees became very dark and twisted and thick. "Not afraid, are you?" Rose asked Scorpius casually. They had gone farther than the rest of their classmates; in fact, there was no one around them at all.

"As long as we don't come across any Acromantulas, I'll be fine," Scorpius said with a shudder.

Rose turned to look at him, and burst out laughing. "I could tell it was something, just by the look on your face!"

"I'm glad to see my fear of spiders amuses you!"

Rose shook her head, and the high ponytail she wore today shook back and forth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. I understand perfectly. My father hates spiders. Even the little ones."

"It's a logical fear. All those legs. Those eyes. Can't say for sure I'd stick around if one came crawling out of this forest. You'd have to fend for yourself," Scorpius said. He sat down by the last marked tree and pulled his parchment out of his bag. Rose plopped down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest and crossing her arms over them.

"Ah, I'd be able to handle it. I'm going to be an Auror when I graduate, so I mustn't be afraid of anything. And I'm not, mostly. Well, there's _one_ thing, but it isn't an Acromantula."

Scorpius was curious. "What's the one thing?"

Rose looked down, picking at some of the grass and letting the pieces crumble between her fingers. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Scorpius said. He cleared his throat before saying, "I'm surprised that's what you want to do. Become an Auror, I mean."

"Why not? Because I'm a girl?" she demanded, her blue eyes suddenly defiant. Scorpius could see it now, that strength that she would need to fight against Dark Magic.

He smiled a little. "I'm not sexist in the least. You're just…

…_.too beautiful…too graceful…too perfect…_

"…er…never mind. You've got the support of your family, I'm sure, and you're obviously very determined, so I wish you the best. Of course you'll be accepted, you needn't worry about that."

"Actually, my parents don't want me to do it at all. That's what my Uncle Harry does, and I think his work is fascinating. My mum and dad don't want me to be hurt, but I can take care of myself."

"I can see their point. You are their only daughter, aren't you? I can imagine they're scared to death that something might happen to you. I'd be the same way. But if that's what you feel in your heart you should do, do it. At least your parents fear is out of concern for you. My father is just plain ashamed at what I want to do."

"What's that?" Rose asked, looking at him in earnest.

Scopius shook his head, ashamed himself. "You'd laugh."

"No, I wouldn't. Please tell me," Rose said, her blue eyes wide.

He looked down, fidgeting. "I've always been good at drawing. Well, anything with art, really. I used to make toys for my cousins when we were all younger. I want to be an artist, or at least do something in that field, but my father says he'll disown me first. I'm forbidden to do anything in my house. No painting, no drawing, no toys that come to life. Nothing. My father...he smashed up all my things the last time he found them. That was four years ago. I've since learned my lesson."

Rose gasped, shaking her head. "Are you bloody _serious_?"

Scorpius nodded. "I grew up with all their rules…all their restrictions…not my mother so much, but my grandparents and especially my father. He was furious when I didn't place in Slytherin. He said I'd let the family down, that we'd been in Slytherin for generations until I got to Hogwarts. I don't understand why he's so caught up with titles and lineage. He doesn't understand why I'm _not_ caught up with it."

"I think you're exactly where you belong, Scorpius. You work hard. You're fair and honest, and you make me laugh. You're absolutely brilliant and good-looking, courteous, and I've only seen some of your drawings, the ones you do on the sides of your parchment, but those are brilliant–"

Rose suddenly stopped, turning nearly crimson about the face. She stopped herself, but it was too late. He fought a smile as he felt his heart swoon with every word she'd just said. Never had he received such compliments.

"You think I'm good looking, do you?" he asked teasingly.

"I-I-I didn't mean…well, I _did_ mean it, but I–oh, damn!" she groaned, dropping her head to her knees.

Scorpius now laughed, feeling a joy that made him light enough to float. "Don't be embarrassed. You made my day. You made my _year_ just now," he said. "I think you're good looking and brilliant as well."

They smiled at each other for some moments, until Rose's face suddenly became serious. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course. What is it, how many hiding spaces I've created for my things at home or–"

"Why did it take you getting a girlfriend for _us_ to be friends? Because it always seemed like there was _something_…I don't know…I don't understand," Rose said. "And now it's too late…"

Scorpius was completely caught off guard. Her question was so direct, there was no way he'd be able to skirt around it. He didn't want to skirt around it. "It isn't too late. We can still get to know each other. Can't we?" he said.

"Yes," Rose said. She drew in a breath, looking like she wanted to say more, but she didn't.

"Rose, I wanted to talk to you like this. I always did," Scorpius told her softly.

She turned to face him. Her eyes burned into him, and Scorpius felt himself slipping underneath her spell. It wasn't the first time. "I always wanted you to. I kept trying to talk to you, but it always seemed like you wouldn't. You never seemed interested, and then when I heard about your girlfriend, I knew what it was. I'm not your type. She's nothing like me," Rose said, sounding a little sad.

"_What_?" Scorpius laughed in shock. "No, no, you've got it all wrong! I _was_ interested. In fact, I–"

Rose threw her hand up quickly, cocking her head to the side. "Shh! Listen! D'you hear that?"

Scorpius was disappointed, because he finally felt like they were getting somewhere, the place he'd always wanted to be with her, but the moment had passed now. Rose's brow was knit with worry.

"I hear crying of some sort….it must be a wounded animal. It's crying. I can hear it!" Rose exclaimed in near frustration, leaping to her feet. Scorpius was about to tell her he heard no such thing when suddenly he _did_ hear a desperate, distant bleating sound.

"I'm going in," Rose said, and pulled out her wand. She strode past the marker.

"_You have passed your designated area. Please stop and retreat 2 ½ feet,_" a gentle voice interjected.

"Rose!" Scorpius hissed, shoving his things into his bag and hurrying after her. "Come back! Are you mad? There's all kinds of wicked things in here! Stop, Rose!"

"You can go back if you like," she said over her shoulder. Then, holding her wand up higher, she said, "Lumos!"

_Damn stubborn girl_, Scorpius cursed to himself. But he didn't turn back. He would follow her to the ends of the earth itself.

"Lumos," he commanded, and quickened his steps until he was by Rose's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't believe this…I can't _believe_ I've chased after you. I must be just as mad as you are. You have another year before you start putting yourself in harm's way...bloody Auror and all…well, this isn't _my_ idea of fun…You're going to end up getting us both killed," Scorpius muttered sharply, mostly talking to himself. They weren't that far from the marker, but the lighting had changed dramatically, almost as if it were the middle of the night. He was also freezing his arse off.

Rose stopped short, whirling around to face Scorpius. "It's not _my_ idea of fun, either, but there's something in here that's hurt, and I can hear it! I want to help it. If you're afraid of getting in trouble, it's fine. You can go back," she said briskly.

Scorpius blinked. "I don't like the idea of wandering about in a place that's _forbidden_, that's for damn sure. Even still, I'm a gentleman. I-I won't just _leave_ you like that. You might need me…or something…"

Rose let out an impatient huff, picking up her pace. The sound of the wounded animal, or whatever it was crying piteously, had gone.

"Besides, isn't the natural order of the forest for creatures to be eaten, attacked, killed? If there's an animal in this forest that's gotten itself hurt, then so be it! Let's not interfere!"

"I'm going to help," Rose said, walking faster. She held her wand up higher, as the trees had become quite thick around them.

"Dammit, Rose, it's getting late and we were given strict instructions not to cross the markers. Look, there are even snowflakes starting to fall. You're going to get yourself–"

Scorpius' lecture was cut short when Rose let out a short scream, and then disappeared from sight.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled, rushing forward. Too late, he realized why Rose had disappeared. They had come to the edge of a steep hill. Rose had fallen, and now he was falling after her, down, down, down, fast and hard. He grunted with every bump and twist as his body pitched down at a pace too fast for him to do anything about.

Finally, he came to a rather violent stopping crash at what must have been the bottom, thankfully landing in a mound of fallen leaves and twigs. He rolled over, trying to catch his breath, and coughed, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. He tasted some blood as well.

With a groan, he rolled over. He didn't appear to have any broken bones. Or broken teeth, thank the gods. "Rose!" he croaked. "Where are you?"

"Scorpius! Are you alright? Oh, thank heavens! I'm here, Scorpius! Over here!" he heard her say. She sounded muffled.

"Accio, wand!" he called, holding his hand out. Immediately, he felt the smooth wood of his wand in his fingers. He'd dropped it when he'd fallen, and thankfully, it had not cracked during the fall. He stood up and pushed his way through the now nearly suffocating wilderness. All around him, he heard strange sounds, some animals, some things he couldn't– didn't _want_ to– identify.

"Keep talking, Rose. I can't see you," he called. He noticed that some of the tree branches seemed to move of their own accord.

"I'm here. Here!" Rose's voice called to him. She wasn't far from where he had fallen, except she seemed to be entangled in a large, gnarled old tree. Branches had nearly covered her completely, as if trying to cage her.

"Hang on a moment, and I'll get you out. Are you hurt?" Scorpius asked her.

"No, but I can't get out. I dropped my wand, and I can't get to it. I'm being barricaded in here. Please hurry! It's getting smaller!" she called to him, poking her fingers out. He could see with alarm that the branches and vines were doubling up, fast. It looked as if the tree was trying to eat her alive. He rushed towards her, and grabbed hold of the nearest branch where Rose was trapped, pulling on it as hard as he could.

The tree suddenly came alive, and out came a long branch which caught Scorpius in the stomach as it sent him flying backwards as if he were an insect. He landed some ways away, gasping for air as the tree had knocked the wind out of him.

"Scorpius!" Rose screamed. She struggled to get free, but the vines curled themselves around her pod even faster. "Scorpius, _say something_!"

"You are going to owe me more than I can say once we get out of here, Rose Weasley," Scorpius grunted. He pulled out his wand and strode back over to the tree.

"Please be careful, it won't let go of me. It has my wand, I tried _Accio_ and it won't work. If you please, just use the _Diffindo_ charm," Rose said, sounding even more muffled.

"Quit moving, Rose, just be still! Let's just stay calm, I think these branches are alive or something. It attacked me when I tried to climb on it," Scorpius said. He thought hard. If he blasted the tree open, he might hurt Rose. He didn't know if the _Diffindo_ would even work here.

He thought of the gentler charms he knew. Scorpius pointed his wand at the tree branches and commanded, "_Relashio…Relashio…Relashio…"_ over each branch that had covered Rose. The branches quivered at first, as if trying to resist, but Scorpius kept repeating his spell, until slowly the branches loosened, and eventually opened like a flower. Rose scrambled down quickly, and once she was out, Scorpius pointed his wand at the center of the tree and shouted, "_Duro_!"

The tree turned stiff, gray and became unmoving stone.

"Thank you, Scorpius," she said, holding her hand over her chest, and bending a little. There was dirt over her face and her hair was completely disheveled. Scorpius was unable to contain himself, and he grabbed her to him in a tight hug. "You're a damn foolish girl. D'you know that?" he asked her fiercely.

He stood back, his hands still about her waist, his heart beating quickly. He'd never experienced this type of situation before, and even though they were both alright, he'd nearly lost his wits.

"I am, sometimes. I can't help it. Look who my parents are," she said with half a laugh. He still had his hands about her waist. If he squeezed, he could probably fit both hands around her middle. He sucked in his breath, and took a big step away from her. This was not the time to get a hard on, as he had no clue where they were or how they would get out.

"Happy now? We're lost. We'll get detention for sure, as everyone is probably back in class by now except us, and all because you had to rescue something you can't even find now that we've fallen," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius..oh, Scorpius, _look_!" Rose suddenly whispered, pointing.

He turned, and what he saw took his breath away.

In all their studies of magical creatures, the most enchanted of all were the unicorns. They had been taught that unicorns came in three different colors. The most common were the white ones, with golden horns. The second most common were the brown ones with white horns. The rarest type of unicorn was the black unicorn, with a silver horn. They were the most shy, yet their horns and hair could produce phenomenal powers, especially if added to the core of a wand.

There, in a small clearing, lay a black unicorn, slender, graceful, and fallen on its side. Its silver horn was an intricate design of twists and turns, as if carved from the most delicate knife, and coming to a point that looked as sharp as a needle.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," Rose breathed, moving closer. Tears sprang to her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's hurt," Scorpius said, coming up behind her. They moved slowly towards the creature, who was breathing heavily. When it noticed them, it whinnied, struggling to get up, but unable. It lay its head back down and the long, sad sound they had heard before came again.

"It must have been attacked. Look, there's the blood, and some of it's dark. The silver is hers, just as Professor Grubbly-Plank said," Rose said, wiping her eyes quickly. "We have to help her. Please, Scorpius, we can't just leave her here."

"Let's see if it will let us get closer," Scorpius said softly. They were both speaking in nearly whispers as so not to scare the animal. Scorpius was completely fascinated. He and Rose moved slowly towards the animal, until they were close enough to touch it.

"Shhh…it's okay, we won't hurt you," he said softly, running his hand along its body. The fur was soft as a cotton blanket. The animal was trembling, probably with fear. "What should we do?"

Rose knelt down and put her head against the unicorn's. She was murmuring soft, gentle words to it, and to Scorpius's surprise, this seemed to calm the great animal. He watched her as she moved gentle fingers over the animal's body, calmly petting the head, the long, silvery mane. She ran her hands down over the leg, where Scorpius could see a nasty gash in the upper thigh. Rose sniffed, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She pulled out her wand.

"Hold her, Scorpius, so she won't frighten," she said gently. Scorpius did as he was told, and cradled the beast's heavy head in his lap. He felt as if he were in a dream.

"Oh, please, let this work…let me know the right spell…" Rose whispered, closing her eyes. She pointed her wand at the wound, and said, "_Vulnera sanatur_…"

"It's working! Keep doing it!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Rose continued the spell until the unicorn's gash was completely healed. And soon after, the unicorn stirred, and then sat up. Rose reached for Scorpius, and the pair of them backed up, holding hands tightly. Rose gasped as the unicorn stood. It was magnificent, large, dark and mysterious. The unicorn shook itself, paused, and then galloped away, moving so quickly that it was gone in seconds.

Rose let out a laugh as she threw her arms around Scorpius' neck, hugging him tightly. He had been holding his breath, he realized, but now he exhaled, and hugged her back, swinging her around.

"We did it! We saved it!" she said, after he'd set her down again. She looked up at him, beaming.

"I can't believe you healed it! I mean, I _can_ believe it, but I'm just so in awe of you. Merlin's beard, the way you knew exactly what to do…How did you know that spell?" Scorpius asked her.

"My mother taught us to always read. Our house is filled with books, and I've been reading them since I was small. My father's also taught me lots of spells. I knew most of the Defense Against the Dark Arts spells before we took the class," Rose said.

Since the Great Battle, every student was now required to take and pass two semesters of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"You're amazing, Rose. Truly, you are," Scorpius said. "You heard that unicorn, and you saved its life."

"_You_ saved my life. Thank you for coming with me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't."

"Let's not even think about that," Scorpius said.

They were standing and staring at each other, unmoving.

"You're covered in mud and dirt, you know," Rose said lightly. She reached up to brush some of it off of Scorpius' shoulder. His heart leapt to this throat at her touch.

"You are, too," he said. He took her hand again, holding it. "Let's not stick around to find out what would attack an animal as brilliant as that unicorn. I'm ready to get out of here."

"You're right," Rose said.

They held hands until they'd returned back to the bottom ledge where they'd fallen from.

"We'll use the _Mobilicorpus_. You have to do me, and when I get up top, I'll summon you up," Rose suggested.

"Alright."

Scorpius used the charm to raise Rose back to safety, and she returned the favor. He was dying to hold her hand again, but there was no reason to do so and he couldn't think of an excuse. They walked back towards the markers in silence, though Scorpius' mind was burning with things he wanted to say to Rose, and things he wanted to do with Rose, and he didn't give a shite she looked as if she'd taken a mud bath.

On the path back to school, they caught up with Hagrid, who'd been sent to search for them, as they'd been the only two who hadn't returned to class. He'd given them quite a lecture about their "foolishness" the entire way back to Professor Grubbly-Plank's classroom.

"Well, presentations are Friday. I'm sure you will take the hundred points. But I'm afraid I've got to assign you both three days of detention for being disobedient. You could have been seriously injured, even killed," Professor Grubbly-Plank said.

"Detention? I've never had detention in my life," Scorpius exclaimed. "And we weren't killed, we saved a black unicorn! We were the only ones in class to see one, weren't we?"

"No. Roxanne and her partner saw one, and so did Martha Waters' group. No one saw a black one. In fact, I've only seen a black unicorn once in my life, so it was indeed a special sighting. Still, you can't just go through life disobeying rules, especially ones set for your own good. I'll see the both of you next week after dinner. And bring your protective gloves. You'll need them for the flobberworms," she said.

It was almost curfew by the time they left her office.

"I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I'm really am," Rose said.

Scorpius smiled, glad for the cover of darkness to hide his flushed cheeks. "Rubbish. It's alright. That's the most exciting thing I've ever done, or seen. I reckon it was worth it."

"Yes," Rose said, "it _was_ worth it."

At Rose's dorm, she stopped and held out her hand. "We'll shake goodnight because I'm filthy. My hand is the cleanest part of me right now."

Scorpius looked at her hand, pausing. He took her hand, finally, and held it, looking into her eyes. He said nothing, but the look that passed between them said it all.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Rose whispered.

Scorpius nodded, and supposed he ought to feel guilty, but didn't. He didn't feel anything except Rose.

"I want you to. But we can't. I'm not that kind of girl. And you're not that type of boy," she said.

"Rose, I–"

"No, _don't_. Don't. Thank you for being with me today. It meant everything to me to share that with you," Rose said. She turned quickly and disappeared into Gryffindor without another word.

Scorpius walked slowly back to the comfort of Hufflepuff, his mind in a haze.

"What the _bloody_ hell have _you_ been doing, mate?" Cole exclaimed when he saw him.

"What? Oh, nothing," Scorpius answered absentmindedly. "I'm fine, just fine…"

He left Colt staring after him as he disrobed and got into the shower. Underneath the hot stream of water, he began to smile. After his shower, he put on his pajamas and his robe, grabbed his drawing pad and his colored quills and went down to the Common Room. He began to sketch. He didn't go to bed until he'd finished three drawings, the best work he'd done so far. He was glad that Hester didn't have Care of Magical Creatures with he and Rose, because after he presented, he was afraid it would be rather obvious who his heart belonged to. And it wasn't Hester.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hester's lips were against Scorpius', but all he could see was Rose. He liked to kiss with his eyes open, but that made things even more frustrating for him because it wasn't the thick, silky auburn hair in his fingers, it was short, blonde hair. He shut his eyes and tried his hardest to concentrate on kissing his girlfriend, the one whom his father had been pushing him to meet over the upcoming Christmas break. She wasn't in Slytherin, (any affiliation with that house would have pleased Scorpius' father to no end) but she _was_ a Pureblood, which would please his father to no end. That ought to be good enough. The thought of making his father happy with at least one of his choices was almost enough to make up for the fact that he felt nothing extraordinary for Hester. With Rose, even when he thought of her, his heart beat wildly in his chest and if he wasn't careful, he could easily end up tongue tied. There were moments where he was so caught up in her beauty there was nothing he could say. Like two night ago, when she'd all but brushed off his desire to kiss her.

Since they'd been friends, Rose had told him often that she enjoyed talking with him. Because he was alwasy so courteous and kind, she said. So, did the fact that he would rather be pressed up against Rose in a deserted corner of Hufflepuff make him any nicer of a boy? Or more of a bastard?

What Scorpius didn't realize was that his "dilemma" was moments away from resolving itself.

"Let's go to Marjorie's room. She's a Prefect this year, and she's sneaked off to see her boyfriend in Ravenclaw. She gave me her code to get in. We'd have the whole place to ourselves," Hester said excitedly.

Scorpius was still inexperienced in the sex department, and the man in him wanted to jump at the chance to finally get a taste of what Hogwarts was "all about", according to Colt, who claimed to have bedded nearly a dozen girls. Scorpius didn't love Hester, but if she was willing to do _that_ with him…well, maybe he could learn to…

"Um…I…I…" he said, and Hester purred as she started kissing his neck and grabbing him against her. His body reacted and his mind started to cloud over with lust. How would it feel to finally go through with it? Would be all he had ever fantasized about?

No, it wouldn't. Because Hester was Hester, and not Rose.

Rose.

He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining again that he was with Rose this instant, and that it was her inviting him to come to a secret room and take her. When he opened his eyes, he was disappointed. Hester was making her usual sounds, and he was having his usual thoughts, which made him a bit of a git. He wanted the sex, but not from Hester. It wouldn't be right to go through with it just for bragging rights. He wasn't _that_ low.

"Have you ever done it before?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend.

"What?" Hester said, frowning. "Why would you ask me that? Why would you even want to know?"

"I reckon I have a right to know, don't I?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, haven't _you _ever shagged anyone?" Hester asked him.

"No, as a matter of fact. I haven't."

Hester's eyes stretched wide, and then she burst into giggles. "You're serious? _Never_? Not even _once_?"

Scorpius scowled. "I don't see what's funny about that."

Hester laughed a little harder before taking a deep breath. "It's just that, well, we're sixteen. Most classmates our age have done it at least once."

"Who've _you_ done it with?" Scorpius demanded.

"Oh, let's not get into all that. I don't feel it's your business, to be honest."

Now Scorpius was annoyed. She was making him feel foolish and worse, making herself out to be some kind of expert at bedding different boys. He couldn't believe he'd just considered going upstairs with her. For Merlin's sake, they hadn't even exchanged the words "I love you" between them yet.

"You know, I-I think I'll go to bed. I've got a headache," Hester said curtly. Her arms were folded over her body, and Scorpius could still see a trace of a smirk on her face.

"Yes, me as well," Scorpius said.

They didn't say another word to each other all the way to the Common Room, and once they'd gotten there, Hester barely gave him a hug before she flew into the girl's dormitory, no doubt to laugh more about his virginity with her friends.

Scorpius went to his room and grabbed his bag, where he kept his art materials, and walked towards the library, brooding the entire way.

Scorpius was very pleased to find the last study room of the library unoccupied. In fact, all but the first two sound proof study rooms were unoccupied, but he always chose the last room to do his art or to study for his exams. He hadn't come here to study tonight, though; he'd come to finish his sketches of the encounter with the black unicorn as he and Rose were presenting their findings tomorrow and they'd decided that she would do the report and let him do the visuals.

About an hour into his work, there came a soft knock on the door of the study room, and Scorpius turned to see Rose standing there, smiling shyly and waving. His heart leapt to his throat, and he quickly unbarred the door for her.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" he asked her. His fingers were smudged and stained from his artwork, and he felt slightly embarrassed by them. He didn't want to pull out his wand and charm them clean, because then it would be too obvious he was embarrassed, and he'd been embarrassed enough for one night. He settled for brushing his hands off against his robes. It hardly helped. "I've been in here awhile trying to finish the pictures for our project tomorrow," he mumbled. "My hands are a bit sordid–"

"For Merlin's sake, I looked a hundred times worse the other night after the forest," Rose said.

"No, you didn't," Scorpius said a little too quickly. She smiled shyly, saying nothing for a moment. She looked beautiful now, even though she wore the uniformed robes. Her hair was pulled slightly back off of her face with a yellow headband. Her skin was flawless, and heavens, she had the lipstick on again, drawing attention to that perfectly plump pucker in the middle of her top lip.

"Well, at any rate, I didn't mean to bother you, I was just returning a book to the shelf back here and I saw you."

"It's actually worked out for the best, then," Scorpius said. He pointed to the table, where his drawings were. "Here is what I'm showing the class tomorrow."

Scorpius watched Rose carefully as she stepped closer and examined the paintings. He'd made three of them- one of the unicorn laying down on the forest floor, only he'd drawn it to look as if it were sleeping instead of injured; one of the unicorn standing, it's silver horn in careful detail and the silver mane like smoke surrounding its head. The last was one of Rose kneeling over the unicorn, her hands smoothing the animal's neck. He'd drawn her hair long and flowing over one shoulder with a few loose pieces in her face. The expression on her face was a mixture of sorrow and compassion.

"What do you think?" Scorpius finally asked her.

"What do I think?" Rose breathed. She fingered the edge of the drawing of herself. "I think…they're magnificent. But you know you can't show this one."

"The one of you healing the horse? Why not?"

"Scorpius, you just can't. I feel embarrassed."

"What on earth for? I worked my arse off on that. It's the best thing I've ever drawn."

Rose blushed, leaning back against the wall. "I know you worked hard on it, and don't get me wrong, it's amazing. It's almost as if you…you captured _me_ on paper. You captured that moment, and it was magical and so _personal_! I don't know if I want to share that with an entire class."

Scorpius nodded, hearing nothing but rejection in her speech. "You hate it. Just go ahead and say it."

He grabbed the drawing, and started to crumble it.

"No! Stop! _Don't_!" Rose screamed as she pulled the paper back. It tore right down the middle.

She gasped, dropping the piece she had been holding. "My picture! You've ruined it!" she cried. She lunged for the two pieces and frantically pressed them together on the table.

"You didn't want it, you didn't want anyone to see, so who cares what's happened to it?" Scorpius said loudly, his heart clenching. He'd put his whole heart into that picture. He'd wanted everyone to see, then they would know, and he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore. He wanted to tell the world how he felt about Rose, that she was the one. But he couldn't. He knew that, and she must have known it too. He couldn't handle a rejection from her. He'd never felt so strongly for anyone before. It hurt him.

"Just leave it. It's rubbish, and you hate it–"

"I never said that! I told you it was amazing! I told you what a special moment that was for me, and you gave me something to remember it by. Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Rose yelled. She pulled out her wand and hissed angrily, "_Gluten Sempra_!"

The picture calmly reattached itself and lay flat on the table. Rose glared at him. "Now, it'll never come undone again. Crumble it, rip it, claw at it, cut it. You won't be able. It's held fast till the end of time."

She flicked her wand again, using a nonverbal spell, and the picture rolled itself up and became quite small. She opened her bag, and in the drawing went.

"How dare you!" she said again, after she'd slung her bag back over her shoulder. She pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"It was _my_ drawing!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I don't remember giving it to you!"

"It was of _me_! You showed it to me, then you tried to crumple it, and I saved it, so that makes it mine!" she said in a loud voice. Then, with a sniff, said, "Sort of."

They looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then both burst out laughing at the same time.

"It really isn't funny! You ought to be ashamed of yourself. I hope that's not what you do with your drawings. You've really got talent, Scorpius. If all of your work looks this way, you could sell them for a fortune," Rose said.

"My father would never allow his son to sell art," Scorpius said.

"Well, what does Hester say about it?" Rose asked casually.

Scorpius laughed again, softly. Hester was the whole reason he'd come here, yet he hadn't thought about her one bit until now. "I have a feeling that relationship is finished. She was a bit put off at the fact I've…that I'm not as experienced as she is."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake. That's ridiculous. I'm sure that it's in your head."

"No, we had a row about it. She couldn't believe I'm sixteen and haven't…you know…yet. She barely spoke another word to me before she went back to her dorm. In fact, I saw her snickering on her way up. The whole school will probably know tomorrow that I've never been with anyone."

"So? I haven't either. And I'm not ashamed to say that I'm waiting for the right person. Let them laugh. I couldn't care less and neither should you."

She had taken his side, and more than that, she was in the same boat as he was, but she was confident about her situation where he had felt self-conscious. He felt a new found admiration for her.

"Anyway, maybe you'll be able to work things out. Sometimes you row with someone and it doesn't necessarily mean it's the end. My parents row all the time, but I know they love each other," she said.

"I don't love her," Scorpius said. He looked at Rose. "I don't want to work things out with her. I don't care about it being over with her."

"Don't you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...I have feelings for about someone else."

"Who?"

Their eyes had not turned from each other's. Rose's brows were knit with confusion, yet he saw her chest rising and falling rapidly. His heart was jumping around in his chest, and here was the moment, he knew. Here was the time to tell her, just tell her!

But tell her what? That he was in love with her? That he wanted her and no one else? That he might end up breaking both their hearts because his father had forbid him to be with a half blood?

"I've got to get back now. We both do, actually," Scorpius said, dodging the question and fighting off his feelings. It wouldn't be worth it, letting himself think he could have a lasting relationship with Rose. A Weasley.

"Scorpius," Rose said gently. She was trying, gods love her, she was trying to get him to spill his guts. He couldn't. He simply couldn't. He had just as much to lose if his father ever found out about her. He made a big deal of shoving his art supplies into his bag, and didn't look at her. "Curfew's coming up. I'll walk you back."

Rose came over and put her hand over his as he reached to close the strap of his bag. Her hand was warm, and it sent even warmer bolts racing through his entire body. He couldn't avoid looking at her any longer. When his eyes found hers, he was surprised to see that they were very close to each other. He could smell her, an aroma of something clean, like apples and the rain. The scent of her suddenly seemed to fill the room. He could scarcely breathe, let alone move. Was she bewitching him?

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

"This," she said softly, then leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was over before it had even started, leaving Scorpius with a high that nearly took his breath away.

"Don't stop," he murmured to Rose as she stepped away from him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back. "Kiss me again."

"I don't think we should rush anything," Rose said. "But I want you to know I like you."

"I like you too. A _lot_," Scorpius said. "I don't think we're rushing."

"We are. You literally just got out of a relationship–"

"That was bollocks–"

"Even so, there's a lot to think about before we get involved. If we even do."

"I want to be with you," Scorpius said.

She blushed furiously, smiling. "I want to be with you, too. I just think we should take our time. I don't want the whole school talking about it. I'm overwhelmed being a part of my own family as it is. I've grown up with people in our business my whole life. Reporters and tabloids and people waiting outside our house to take pictures, even setting up devices in our bushes! It's been ridiculous. D'you know once Roxanne and Fred had to stay inside _all_ summer because this lunatic started stalking them, and then sent threats to my Uncle, saying he was going to kidnap them for ransom?"

"That _is_ awful," Scorpius said, shaking his head. "Did they catch him?"

"Yes, and he was sent to Azkaban. Can't you understand how maddening it is being associated with my family? I've never had a boyfriend, Scorpius. I was either overshadowed by my cousin's popularity or just afraid that I wouldn't live up to someone's expectation of who I'm expected to be."

"Well, I can't speak about the big family thing, as it's only been me. Our house was always quiet. But I understand about not living up to…expectation. That's been the story of _my_ life."

Rose smiled a little before saying, "I wouldn't change a thing about you. Not one thing."

"Neither would I with you. I would change nothing and I want to know everything. Every little thing about you, Rose."

Rose blushed. "Me, too. About you, I mean."

Scorpius leaned in and kissed her again. He was delighted to find that Rose allowed him to do it. Like before, this kiss was innocent and sweet. Rose's mouth was opened slightly, but Scorpius did not attempt to put his tongue against hers, though he very much wanted to. He didn't want to scare her off, and he was already struggling to contain his heightened state of arousal.

He stopped kissing Rose, pulling her into an embrace. They held each other closely for a few moments.

"This doesn't make me your girlfriend. I meant what I said about taking our time. There's no rush," Rose said firmly once they had let each other go.

"Alright."

Scorpius didn't want to feel like he had to hide her. Still, he'd agree. Merlin's beard, he'd agree with anything she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The presentation went well the next day in their Care of Magical Creatures class. Rose did most of the talking and Scorpius kept fantasizing about grabbing her and kissing her senseless in front of the audience. The class _ooohed_ and _ahhed_ over his drawings of the unicorn, and Professor Grubbly-Plank clapped her hands in delight as she cried, "One hundred points for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! Simply magnificent!"

After class, Scorpius let Professor keep one of the paintings.

"Are you certain? It's so rare a thing to see…I don't know if I could accept it, Scorpius," she said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Take it. I can always draw another one."

"I'll treasure it always. When you're famous for these, I'll be able to say I've got an original."

Scorpius felt proud, and turned to talk with Rose about the points they'd earned. Disappointed, he realized that she had already gone. She must have slipped out with her cousins while he was talking.

_Damn. She really is trying to keep quiet about us,_ he thought.

Later that day, Scorpius received an interpersonal owl message from Hester. It read:

_Scorpius,I need to concentrate on my studies for right now. Let's just be friends. Love, Hester_

Scorpius responded:

_Hester, I'm fine with being friends. Scorpius_

That was that. It was over, and he wasn't surprised nor did he care. He was with the girl he'd wanted all along. Well, sort of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You and Hester split, eh? I thought you'd last for ages," Marcus said as he lazily tossed a toy Snitch up and down.

"You idiot, anyone could see that wouldn't last," Colt snorted. He and Scorpius were engaged in a game of paper chess, the playing pieces created by Scorpius himself, and then charmed to life on a large board made from parchment.

"What makes you say that? Checkmate," Scorpius said, burning Colt's playing piece to a crisp with a quick nonverbal spell.

"Because you're mad about the redhead," Colt said. He stared intensely at the game board, trying to decide his next move.

Scorpius was glad Colt's concentration was elsewhere, or he'd have caught the sudden coloring in Scorpius' cheeks.

Marcus snickered. "Roxanne's cousin? I heard she was with Sam Higgins. They spend quite a bit of time together. I saw them going towards the Astronomy Tower right after dinner, and you know people only go there to snog," Marcus said. "What is it, a good two hours before curfew? Two hours to do whatever you like in the dark. Hey, when do they let us off curfew anyhow?"

"Next semester. We've only a few weeks left. Seventh years don't have it at all, the lucky bastards," Colt said, then made his move, escaping his checkmate.

"That's only half a year away, wanker," Marcus said.

While Marcus and Colt exchanged insults cheerfully, Scorpius began to panic. Could it be true? Was Rose really with Sam right now? Snogging? Was that the reason she didn't want anyone to know about the two of them?

"I've just remembered I left something important in my last class," Scorpius said quickly, and made a dash for the door.

He had to know if she was there, he had to know right this instant. She hadn't made any attempts to owl him or waited for him after classes. When he'd seen her in the Great Hall at dinner, she'd barely looked his way, her nose shoved in a book while her cousins laughed and joked around her, as usual. She'd only been forced to look up when her younger brother had run up and snatched her book away, causing her to chase after him. Scorpius had been sure she would look his way that time, but she hadn't.

He walked hurriedly to the Astronomy Tower, his heart pounding the entire time. Just outside the tower, he stopped to catch his breath. He had to brace himself. It _would_ be better if she was fooling around with Sam, because she was a half blood anyway, and his parents would disapprove. He was falling too hard and too fast. He mustn't lose his wits over a girl. He mustn't lose his heart over to her, though he knew it was already too late.

Scorpius went inside, taking the steps two at a time. Finally, he reached the viewing room at the stop, and he stopped, putting his ear against the door. He heard voices, recognizing Rose's immediately.

"Have you got it–No, no, it's the _Pleiades_ Constellation. The Seven Sisters? You've got it all wrong!" he heard Rose say.

"I'm _hopeless_ at Astronomy. I'm going to fail this course for sure," Scorpius heard Sam groan.

"That's why I'm tutoring you. Now sit up and write it down on your parchment. And stop being self defeating, that won't help you pass in the slightest," Rose scolded. "Come on, we've only got one more."

Scorpius closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as he leaned against the door. He was caught completely off guard when the door opened suddenly; Scorpius hadn't realized it wasn't closed all the way, and he stumbled inside.

Rose, Sam, and a few other students looked up at him. Everyone else went back to their work but Rose stood up.

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?" she said curiously.

"Who, me? I, er, I was just…I was…" he stammered. "I was just, er, going for a walk, and I thought…I'd come to…see the stars but…er…I changed my mind, so…good night, then."

He exited the room as quickly as he could, pulling the door closed and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling a complete arse. Acting like a jealous prat, and she wasn't even his girlfriend, not technically. She'd hate him now for sure.

"Scorpius!"

It was Rose, running after him. He kept walking, too ashamed to even face her wrath.

"Scorpius, wait!" She caught up to him, stopping him by pulling his sleeve.

"Tell me the truth. Were you spying on me?" she asked, folding her arms.

Scorpius looked down, and kicked at the dirt. "I wasn't spying…I just heard someone say you had come here with Sam. And I thought…I thought that you and him…since I haven't talked to you today and you don't want to make anything official between us…"

He raised his eyes to hers. Rose was simply staring at him. He sighed, angry at himself.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me. I'm not even that type of person, I've never gone looking for a girl to make sure she wasn't with anyone else. I don't know what you do to me, but…It won't happen again. You're free to do exactly as you please, with whomever you please. You don't owe me anything. I'm sorry," he said, and walked off.

"What if I _had_ been snogging him?" Rose called after him.

He stopped and turned; just the thought of her with someone else stung. He shrugged, trying to pass of emotions he didn't fully understand. "Nothing I can do to stop you, is there? I suppose it would have been just as well."

"Why would it have been? Because you're a Pureblood, and I'm not? Because our fathers despise each other? Because there's really no point in us being together when we won't be accepted?"Rose demanded, coming up to him.

Scorpius was surprised she'd said it out loud. It was his nature to recoil from emotional confrontation, so he calmly replied, "I don't want to fight with you, Rose. I was wrong. I admitted it. Have a good night."

"You should be willing to fight for me!" Rose said loudly, her fists clenching.

Scorpius stopped, confused by her words and her behavior. "I have fought for you! Have you completely forgotten our little adventure in the forest? The place where the living tree almost took my head off?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about! And this is _exactly_ why I said we shouldn't rush anything! You're ready to give up before anything's gotten started! Well, Scorpius, perhaps it _is_ just as well. I'm not worth it to you if you'll walk away so easily. I need someone who's not ashamed of me–"

"What do you mean? You _are_ worth it to me! And I'm not ashamed of you! _You're_ the one who wanted to keep things secret!"

"Because I'm scared to death!" They were shouting now.

"Of what?"

Rose stopped and turned from Scorpius, whose heart raced in his chest. He'd never argued this way with a girl before, though he didn't feel quite as if they'd been truly upset with each other. There was something more going on. Frustration felt like the right adjective.

"Rose? Talk to me, please," Scorpius said, his voice quieter than a few moments ago. He could see that she was upset. He came over to her, surprised to see her wiping tears from her eyes.

"That time we were in class and we were waiting for the unicorn to show up…I told you there was only one thing I feared," she said quietly.

Scorpius nodded. "I remember."

"It's this. It's meeting someone who makes me feel what _you_ make me feel. Unglued. Out of control." She sniffed, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her robe. "I've got to get back. I'm sorry for shouting."

"Wait, Rose–"

"I'll see you," she called over her shoulder, and then hurried back inside the Astronomy Tower, still wiping her eyes.

Scorpius wanted to wait for her, but it was almost curfew and she would have a pass back to her dorm. He didn't.

_Well, I've already got detention three days next week, _he thought. He could make it four.

Rose stopped short when she saw Scorpius sitting on the benches outside the Tower. Sam bade her goodnight and headed off towards the dorms.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Rose said to him.

"I know that," Scorpius said. He stood up and they started walking in silence back towards the main grounds. Scorpius reached for her hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away. She didn't. They said nothing until they reached Gryffindor, when Rose pulled out her Curfew Exempt pass and tapped it with her wand. It became two passes, one with Scorpius' name on it.

"How did you manage that? I thought passes were un-producible except by a teacher," Scorpius said, accepting the paper that would keep him out of detention for a fourth day.

Rose smiled. "I could tell you stories for days about my Uncle George. You wouldn't believe half the things he and his twin got away with while they were here."

"I'd like to hear them. One day," Scorpius said. They gazed at one another for quite some time, and finally Rose bit her lower lip, and lowered her eyes shyly. He would probably never understand how she could be bossy and persevering one moment then demure and gentle the next moment.

"Goodnight. Thank you for waiting," Rose said. She raised her eyes slowly to him. Really, that was all it took for him to reach for her. They kissed, and he was dying to _really_ kiss her, but he didn't. He wouldn't. He would wait for her to initiate such things. Only then could he be sure that it was what she wanted, just like their relationship, or whatever they were. He wanted to do what pleased her. He could only wait and hope she wanted the same for him.

"Just so you know, Scorpius Malfoy, you're the only boy I want to be snogging."

"Rose Weasley, that's the most brilliant news I've ever heard."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose Weasley must have been staying well out of sight, Scorpius decided. He'd seen her only once on Saturday, and that was across the pitch during the Quidditch match. In fact, he'd been so busy watching her that he was practically startled out of his skin when he saw a figure drop hard and fast from high above the ground. A few Hufflepuff spectators screamed, "It's Colt! He's been knocked off his broomstick!"

"Is he dead?" Marcus asked Scorpius, looking nervous.

"Student players can't _die_ from Quidditch. You'd know that if you'd read anything about the history of this sport at Hogwarts. The ground is designed to catch and cushion falls. See, Toady's moving his legs," Scorpius said, squinting down at his friend, who was being led away in a floating stretcher.

Marcus shrugged, looking relieved. "Lucky break. Poor bastard, he'll be eating the hospital wing food. He's lost his spectacles as well. Third pair this year. That ought to put him in a right state."

Colt would be alright. His stocky build tolerated the athletic life better than most. Besides, they didn't attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft for nothing. He went back to watching the small dot that was Rose until the game was over.

Rose, the girl who was becoming his obsession. She had already admitted that she was afraid of her feelings, which he was trying to understand, but couldn't really. _He_ was quite pleased with the feelings that arose in his chest when he saw her, when he even thought of her. He'd never had them before. From the moment she had kissed him, something inside of him had changed. The thing was, Rose herself was getting in the way of exploring this new thing. She _must_ know the way he stared at her in the dining hall, just hoping for one glance from her, hoping that he could somehow transfer his longing to spend time alone with her again from his eyes to hers, from his heart to hers. They'd already admitted that they liked each other and they only wanted to snog each other, so what was the problem?

Scorpius decided to take a risk Sunday evening at dinner. He waited until he saw Rose enter the hall, and luck was on his side, because she'd only come down with Roxanne. Quickly, Scorpius scanned the dining hall. Fred Weasley looked to be telling an incredibly amusing story to a gang of giggling girls; Albus was with some of his friends and his brother James was with his new girlfriend, Candy Burlington. They sat together on the far side of the dining hall, holding hands and grinning at each other. All of the family members who just might give him trouble were occupied. Rose's brother Hugo was relatively agreeable, but then, he was a fourth year, and probably didn't have a clue that Scorpius was interested in Rose. So, seized with a feeling of bravado, Scorpius rose to his feet and declared boldly to his friends, "I'm going to go and sit with Rose."

Marcus and Colt, who had been released only that morning from the hospital wing, stared in shock.

Then, Colt let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Lovesick arse! What makes you think she'll have you hanging about?"

Scorpius hadn't told his friends that he and Rose had actually snogged several times. Held hands, held each other, made each other blush. He wasn't sure how to break the news to them.

"Er…I–"

"He's doing it to make Hester jealous. She's with that Seeker on Slytherin's Quidditch team…Anton somebody or other," Marcus interrupted.

"Hester can shag all of Hogwarts if she likes," Scorpius said.

Marcus suddenly jumped up, seeing his friend was serious. "Well, if _you_ go, I'm coming as well. I'll talk to Roxanne."

Colt shrugged, standing up. "Don't want to miss out on the fun."

"Sit down, you gits! You're not coming with me!" Scorpius barked.

"Oh, we're coming, alright. This isn't about you, anyway. This is about me and Roxanne," Marcus said.

Scorpius, who was wasting precious time, shook his head and started for Rose's table. "Suit yourself. You're on your own once I get there, Marcus."

So the three of them walked across the noisy, crowded hall and over to Rose's table. Scorpius went straight to Rose and said, "Hello, there."

Rose colored instantly, smiling faintly. "H-hello, Scorpius. Hello, Marcus. Colt."

The three Hufflepuffs sat down at the mostly Gryffindor table. Some students were staring, but they were mostly girls, eager for any reason to gossip.

"What are you ladies up to?" Colt said cheerfully, settling himself across from Roxanne. Marcus had gone quite pale, and said nothing.

To Scorpius' surprise, Roxanne seemed suddenly very alert. Her eyes became very bright, and she sat up straighter, saying to Colt, "What's your Quidditch number? Eleven, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's right–"

"I thought you'd be out of commission after the match yesterday! You fell so far! Didn't you break three fingers and crack your skull?"

Colt laughed, holding his hand up for all to see. "Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't mend for me, though, bless her, she _is_ getting on in years. My skull is still a little tender, but that's where the Potions classes come in handy. I can knock a liquid sedative up in no time. I added too much dragon tonic to my brew, though. I reckon I was out cold for about four hours earlier."

Scorpius glanced at Marcus, whose coloring had returned, but instead of being a scared pale, was now an angry red.

Roxanne, however, noticed none of this, fixing her eyes instead on Colt. She cocked her head to the side. "You make your own healing potions, do you? I do a little of it on the side, as well. My mum does it for a living."

"You don't say?"

"Oh, yes. But, it's no wonder you were out for so long, using dragon tonic for a pain reliever. Rat tail soaked in essence of plumeria would have been better."

"Sounds disgusting."

"_Tastes_ disgusting, but it works."

And they proceeded to carry on about mixing and potions class, while Marcus looked on with a scowl.

"She fancies him. I can tell," Rose said to Scorpius in a low voice, confirming what he thought to be obvious by now, as the two were now totally engrossed in conversation and each other.

Scorpius shook his head, fighting a laugh, and said quietly, "Marcus is the one who really likes her. I don't understand why he's said absolutely nothing since we got over here!"

"Maybe he's nervous," Rose suggested.

"Being scared never got anybody anywhere. Now Colt's going to take his girl," Scorpius said.

Rose made a face, and nudged him. "Help him out!" she hissed.

"I'll let them work it out. I wanted to talk to _you_," he said. They stared at each other for a few moments, and Rose finally looked down, taking a nibble of her dinner roll.

"Why do you do it? Make me come chasing you?" Scorpius prompted.

"It's not intentional. I-I just get nervous. My cousins will take the mickey out of me if they find out I've got a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Rose opened her mouth, blushing even more furiously. "I-I thought we were…I thought–"

"Oh, did you mean _me_? I didn't know," Scorpius teased. Rose looked at the table, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm making an utter fool of myself," she whispered, shaking her head. "Just forget I said anything at all."

Scorpius laughed now, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "The thing is, it's kind of hard to ask you to be my girl when you're always hiding from me."

Rose turned her face towards his. They were inches apart. "They're going to be talking about us."

"I don't care."

"I hope you know what you're saying."

"Of course I do." Scorpius kissed her, in front of the entire table, in front of their friends, in front of everyone.

They broke apart to find their friends staring in surprise at them, all except Roxanne, who was grinning and nodding her head.

"Wicked," she said. "It's official."

* * * * *

It seemed to be the makings of a very pleasant night that evening in the Hufflepuff common room. Scorpius sat at one of the tables finishing up an essay while Colt was going over formation strategies with some of his Quidditch teammates. Marcus was trying to figure out an Arithmancy problem.

Right before curfew, an interpersonal owl flew through and delivered several notes, one being for Colt. It was heart shaped, and lavender colored. Colt sputtered in embarrassment as the Quidditch players around him started hollering and clapping.

"Whoo, hoo! Toady's got a girlfriend!"

"Who's it from, Colt? Tell us!"

"Nobody…er from my sister… She…She wants to know if I'm alright," he said. Scorpius knew this was bollocks, as Colt's sister wouldn't be starting at Hogwarts until next year. Curious, he watched Colt take the letter and walk some ways from the Quidditch players. He opened the small colored paper and read it hurriedly.

"What've you got there, Toady?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

Colt, looking bashful, was jamming the letter into his robes. "Nothing."

"_Accio, note_," Marcus said quickly.

"Hey, give it back–"Colt exclaimed as the note flew from his hands into Marcus'.

Scorpius felt a sense of dread as he watched Marcus' eyes skimming the letter. Finally, he crumbled the letter and hurled it to the floor, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "You right foul arse! You knew what you were doing at dinner! Sussing her up with your Potions bollocks! She was my girl! Mine!" Marcus said loudly.

Scorpius rushed to stand between his friends. "Now, wait a minute, you don't know–"

"I know plenty! Now Roxanne suddenly wants to _meet_ with him tomorrow to study for Potions…signing her letter with little hearts! You saw him, Scorpius, don't defend him! Didn't let me get a word in edgewise, did he?" Marcus demanded.

"You wouldn't say a bloody word! Besides, I only went because I didn't want to eat by myself. How was I supposed to know that Roxanne would be so..so agreeable!" Colt retorted.

"So you admit that now you want her for yourself?" Marcus growled, pulling his wand out.

With a shout of surprise, Scorpius interrupted. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Colt's not admitting anything!" he said, turning to his friend. "Are you?"

Colt had turned bright red. "Actually…I…I–"

"TRAITOR! BLOODY TRAITOR!" Marcus boomed, and before Scorpius could stop him, he shot a bolt from his wand, missing Colt by an inch. A piece of wall exploded behind him.

Colt pulled out his wand, and fired back, shouting, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU COWARDLY WANKER?"

For the next few moments, pure chaos erupted as Marcus and Colt continued to shout insults and shoot spells at each other, sending chairs, books, papers and bags flying. The common room became a mad house as everyone screamed and hollered with fright as they covered their heads and made mad dashes to the safety of the bedrooms.

Scorpius tried to break it up, but his two friends had clearly lost all senses. He hadn't a clue what to do, but didn't have to come up with a plan because suddenly, a voice could be heard loud and clear.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!"

The three boys left in the common room–Scorpius, Marcus and Colt– froze.

"_What in the name of Merlin is going on here? Have you lost your minds_?"

It was Professor Sprout. Someone had gone to fetch the Headmistress of the house, and she was looking quite put out as she stood glaring at them in her night robes, a sleeping bonnet sitting crookedly on her head.

"Now listen to me. Hardshaw and Fletcher, you will not sleep a wink until this room is spotless. In addition, you have earned yourselves a _month's_ worth of detention. You could have seriously hurt someone! As a matter of fact, Fletcher, I'll see to it that you are suspended for the next _two_ Quidditch matches!"

Colt's face paled. "Two? But the semi finals–"

"Would you like to make it the _rest of the season_?" Professor Sprout demanded, crossing her arms.

Colt hung his head. "No, Professor."

"Then get yourself to work. The both of you. Malfoy, you are dismissed to bed. Luckily for you, I was told who was involved in this. Goodnight to you," Professor Sprout said.

Scorpius exited quickly, hoping that Roxanne would not come between his best friends. He found himself chuckling, though, as he climbed into his bed after washing up. Good old Toady had found himself a girl. It got Scorpius thinking that maybe Colt wasn't lying about shagging all those girls. He'd been very confident to have never said three words to one of the most well known girls in school before. Roxanne seemed drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Good God, would Colt try to shag Roxanne? The two had obvious chemistry. She would probably let him. And if she let him, would he be able to please her?

With a thought of panic, Scorpius realized that he had not a clue what to do to please Rose. He certainly couldn't count the groping in the dark he had done with the other girls as experience. He would never grope Rose. Well, maybe he would, but it would be in the throws of passion. But, could one be passionate without ever having shagged? Why was he even _thinking_ about shagging? Some witches he knew were waiting for marriage. Maybe Rose was that type of witch. One who wanted to wait. She'd said in the library she wanted her first time to be with someone special. And before he could stop the fantasy, he could see it clearly: Rose in a white dress, her long hair flowing down over her shoulders and down her back like a curtain, walking towards him with a bouquet of flowers. Pink ones. No, yellow ones. Yellow like the headband she had worn the first time she'd kissed him in the library.

"I'm mad. I'm going mad," he said aloud.

"If you are, keep it to yourself. We're trying to sleep here. Got class first thing," a muffled voice said.

Scorpius turned on his side. It _was_ time to sleep. At sixteen, he'd just thought about a girl as being his bride. It could only mean one thing.

Try as he might, he couldn't help thinking of his father, and what he might say if he knew. The Christmas break was in a few weeks, and his father had wanted to meet Hester. Scorpius hadn't even told his parents yet that the relationship was over, and that he had fallen in love with someone else.

"Who is she?" his mother would be the first to ask.

And what would he tell them? What would he say?

Rose. Rose. Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Professor Sprout must have thought very fondly of both Rose and Scorpius, so detention wasn't nearly as bad as what he'd heard from other students. He and Rose helped her grade a mountain of essays for Monday's detention; Tuesday, they pulled ripe flobberworms from a large bucket for a lesson she had with a First Year class. Wednesday, their last day of detention, she came to the class visibly flustered.

"I normally wouldn't leave you two alone, but seeing as how you're the top students in your year, I'll make an exception just this once. There's been a mishap in the greenhouses and I've got to go sort it out. I'll most likely be gone the duration of detention, so I've left a sign out sheet on my desk. You won't be able to sign your names until six o'clock, so don't think you can sneak out of here and get away with it, because you won't. If you do, well, then I'm afraid I'll have to report you to the Headmistress," Professor Sprout said. She adjusted her hat, cleared her throat and continued, "I've left a stack of blank parchment on my desk, as well as some textbooks. Please write a thorough essay of four of the most dangerous creatures found in the Forbidden Forest and the origins of each. Find five of the most dangerous plants and do the same. That ought to take you a few hours, at least."

"Good luck with the greenhouses, Professor," Rose said. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what's going on."

"Thank you, child. And please, let this be the last time you get detentions for being disobedient in my class," she said, and then left the room.

"You sycophant," Scorpius said with a laugh.

"I meant it! She's very dedicated to those plants. Didn't you see her face? She was really concerned," Rose said.

Scorpius shrugged, grinning. "I guess I just can't relate to being put out over some weeds."

"It's practically her life work, Scorpius–"

Scorpius took her hand, kissing it. "Calm down, I was only teasing," he said. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, especially when they would have a few hours to be alone.

Rose offered him a shy smile. "Sorry. I'm just a little nervous, that's all," she said quietly. She cleared her throat, then slid out of her seat and walked to Professor Sprout's desk.

"Nervous? What for?" Scorpius asked, following her. Rose grabbed some parchment and a few books. Scorpius did likewise.

"Because. We're alone in here."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Scorpius asked her.

Rose blushed. "No. No, it isn't. I don't think. Oh, never mind. Here, sit next to me, if you like," she said briskly. She was already scribbling furiously. Scorpius did, and they began to work quietly. After what felt an eternity, Scorpius dropped his quill and stretched. They had practically written tomes; Professor Sprout should be pleased. "Reckon I need a break from this," he said with a yawn. "My hand's about to fall off."

Rose put her quill down quietly, nodding. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, and let out a sigh. "This ought to be enough. We still have time left, but I don't think I can write another thing either," she said. Scorpius agreed, and they sat still and tried not to look at each other. He didn't realize how close they were sitting, their legs only inches apart. The room was cozy and warm. Outside the classroom window, large white flakes were falling slowly.

"Look at that, snowing again," Rose said, pointing. She was his girlfriend, but they hadn't been together for long. They'd stopped working, and with her being so close with her hair pulled to the side in the way it was, all he wanted to do now was kiss her. Of course he couldn't do that. It was quite clear she wanted to take things slowly, and being next to her wasn't helping him do that, so, leaving the giant stack of parchment and books at the table, he got up and went to the window, looking out. "It's come early this year," Scorpius said.

He heard Rose get up, and moments later, felt her standing close behind him. Her flowery scent permeated his brain again. He had to find out what she was wearing one of these days...

"It's beautiful. It falls so silently. Lighter than rain," Rose said.

Scorpius turned, prepared to respond to her but he stopped when he saw how close she was. At first, Rose looked at a spot on his shoulder. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She seemed very nervous, yet slowly, she raised her eyes to his. She was so beautiful. He reached up, running his fingers through her silky soft tresses.

"When you touch me, my heart stops," Rose whispered.

"I feel the same way whenever I see you…whenever I even think about you," Scorpius murmured. And Rose suddenly flung her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against his chest.

"I'm _always_ thinking about you," Rose breathed against his neck.

He kissed her. They didn't even bother to be hesitant as their tongues touched at the same time. He had to feel her body, so he grabbed her even tighter, turning around so that her back was against the wall of the classroom. He was aroused, almost painfully, and tried not to stand so near her, but she took hold of him by the waist and pulled him against her.

"Rose…_Rose_…" he whispered. Their hands were all over each other, their mouths pressed so firmly to one another it was as if they had been glued together. Both of them panted against each other's lips as Scorpius slid his hands down over her backside. Rose sucked in her breath at his touch, breaking their kiss momentarily.

"This…is what…I was afraid of…" she gasped as Scorpius moved his mouth over the soft, smooth skin of her throat.

"We can stop if you like," Scorpius whispered to her before kissing her ear.

"Absolutely not," Rose said, and they went back to their furious kissing. Scorpius couldn't control himself much longer, as he'd started to grind against her. She'd wrapped one of her legs around him, was holding onto his shoulders to brace herself against his body. He was about to explode, his erection stiff, swollen when suddenly, there came a loud sound just outside the classroom door.

Rose jerked away from him, looking panicked. "What was that?" she asked.

Dazed, Scorpius blinked. Hell, he'd almost come in his pants. He wasn't even sure what day it was. "I-I don't know…"

"Quickly, back to our seats!" Rose exclaimed, slipping from his grasp and hurrying to her seat. Scorpius walked to his seat in a bewildered state. He was about to sit down next to her when Rose shoved him away.

"No, sit over there!" she hissed.

Still slightly out of it, Scorpius obeyed. Just as he sat down, in came Professor Sprout carrying a case of drooping, potted plants. Rose quickly run a hand over her hair, and brushed her fingers across her swollen lips. Scorpius wanted to chuckle, because she looked incredibly flushed and her clothes were disheveled, but instead, he sat very still, and tried to lessen the painful throbbing in his privates.

"They've been contaminated somehow. Looks like some creature has been eliminating in them," Professor Sprout explained as she set her plant on her work table. Scorpius' state of excitement started to lessen at the thought of an unknown beast taking a shite in Professor Sprout's precious plants.

"How dreadful," Rose said, and her voice was uncharacteristically high. She glanced at Scorpius, who hid his smile by ducking his head. Rose blushed crimson, and cleared her throat. "At least you've come to a conclusion."

"Well, it will take further study, which is why I've brought this one here," Professor Sprout said with a frown. She looked up at them. "Now, dears, that's enough. It looks as if you've done well. I'll use these notes to make the Fourth Years examination. Thank you. You're free to go. Malfoy, please escort Miss Weasley to her dormitories."

"Of course," Scorpius said. Both he and Rose brought Professor Sprout all that they had been using for their essays, then headed out into the still softly falling snow.

"I got carried away back there," Rose said almost immediately once they were out of earshot.

"I did as well," Scorpius asked.

"We can't just lose control and start going at it the moment we're alone! What if they hadn't come in? Would you have shagged me against the wall?"

Scorpius now blushed before he replied, "I would shag you anywhere."

Rose fought a smile, and they walked silently for a few more moments. "I think it's important to keep level heads. I don't have any idea how this whole relationship things works, but I don't want to be one of those girls who goes too far and then gets ditched and ends up crying her eyes out in the dorm rooms for all to hear–"

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid I'll break up with you if we make out too much?"

Rose appeared flustered, and shook her head. "I just don't want to rush into anything and then we realize too late we've made a mistake. Because if you go on kissing me like that, we're going to end up making a mistake."

"For God's sake, we weren't anywhere close to having sex up there–"

"I could feel _it_!" Rose said in a hushed voice.

Scorpius felt himself growing hot with embarrassment. "Er, I'm sorry about that, I tried to back away–"

Rose kept going, almost as if talking to herself. "D'you know I started…I started _thinking_ things…_wondering_ about things…oh, what's wrong with me? I can't think straight when I'm with you. I always keep a level head, that's one of my strengths. I didn't realize that when you fall–when you meet someone special, all that could change!"

Had she almost confessed that she felt the same way for him that he felt for her? He decided against teasing her about it. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"You haven't given me any reason not to," she answered.

"Rose, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he said.

She took his hand, nodding. Outside of Gryffindor, Scorpius paused. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured to do anything with me, no matter what it is."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy it. I just can't lose control. With you, it would be so easy to do."

_I've already lost control_, Scorpius thought, but didn't say it out loud. Instead, he leaned in and gave Rose a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight," he told her.

"Goodnight," Rose said. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Scorpius headed back to Hufflepuff deep in thought. Rose was so worried about messing things up; it was almost as if she was trying to live up to standards that someone had pressed upon her, yet she'd never mentioned any such thing to him. He'd have to start asking her more questions about her parents, and really pay attention to what she said. The better he learned her, the closer he could get to her. The more he could be there for her, if she needed him. He wanted her to need him. He could get to the bottom of the reasons she had for being so cautious. All he wanted to do was love her. He didn't have to shag her to do that, if that's what she thought.

As he entered the steps heading to the Common Room, he was surprised to see two familiar faces just outside snogging madly.

"Oi, Colt!" he interrupted, slapping his friend on the back.

Colt broke apart from Roxanne, who gave Scorpius a polite smile. "Hullo, Roxanne," Scorpius greeted her.

"How you doing, mate?" Colt said sheepishly. Yet, he couldn't feel too sheepish, as anyone walking up to the dorms would have seen the pair of them. Scorpius couldn't help but stand there staring, hoping that Marcus was nowhere near. The two friends had made up, sort of, but with the understanding that Colt was going to write Roxanne off, especially after the debacle Sunday night.

"Um, d'you mind? We're kind of busy here," Roxanne said sweetly after a few moments.

Scorpius side stepped them, throwing up his hand in a wave, and went inside the dorms. He was going to pretend he hadn't seen or heard a thing, not a damn thing. Hell, he had the girl of his dreams. And dream of her that night he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Could you at least _ask_ Roxy to tone it down in front of everyone? It's hard enough for Marcus as it is," Scorpius said to Rose in barely above a whisper. They were studying together, as usual, in the library very close to their heavily weighted examinations before the Christmas holidays.

Rose flicked her high ponytail over her shoulder, and ran her finger down the page of her Arithmancy book. "Believe it or not, she really likes him. I don't think she gives a damn who sees her. I'm a little surprised, to be honest, I mean, she's always gone for the athletic types, but usually the taller, leaner ones."

"You calling my best friend a porker?"

Rose laughed quietly. "No, he isn't that. Just…stocky. It doesn't matter though. She seems happy."

"Colt as well. Everyone's pleased except Marc."

Rose made a sad face, and sighed. "The way Roxy's face lit up when Colt came to sit with us, I reckon he didn't stand a chance, the poor bastard."

Scorpius laughed now, resulting in a glare from the library monitor. He ducked his head, leaning closer to his girlfriend. "You've got quite a foul little mouth, you know. No one would believe it if they could hear the way you go on when you're with me!"

"That's why you'll keep my 'foul little mouth' our little secret, unless you want to be hexed senseless," Rose teased, sticking her tongue out at him as she giggled.

"I'm already under your spell. And I don't mind it all, actually," Scorpius said. Their eyes met over their mound of books, and though Rose said nothing, she smiled. They worked quietly for a few more moments, but Scorpius was curious about something. He asked her, "What're you doing for the holidays?"

"_Quiet_!" The library monitor hissed, glaring at the two of them.

"The usual," Rose whispered, trying to be respectful of the rules. "Visiting with everyone. The gift exchange at Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's on Christmas Eve and having Christmas dinner at my grandparents. Then we'll visit my mum's parents before I come back to school. It'll be a _maddening_ two weeks."

Scorpius couldn't imagine the flurry of activity. He usually went with his parents to pick out the tree and they took their time to decorate it; rather, he helped his mother decorate it while his father did other things, as he usually did when it came time to spend time with the family. His grandparents from his mother's side would come over on Christmas Day and there would be quiet, dull conversation until Scorpius waited for a void in conversation to politely excuse himself so he could read or doodle or entertain himself with the gifts he'd received.

"It sounds exciting to me. There's never anyone my age around at Christmas," Scorpius said.

Rose didn't say anything for a moment. After she had completed scribbling notes on her parchment, she said without looking up, "If you'd like, I could ask my parents if you could visit with me. Not for Christmas, of course, because you'll be with your family. But maybe right before. Or right after."

Scorpius actually wouldn't have minded spending the entire break with Rose, but he couldn't say that without scaring her off. "I'd like that. I'd love to meet them, your mum and dad. You could meet mine as well."

Rose blushed furiously. "Anyway, what have you got for the last solution?"

She was changing the subject, which meant she was flattered, and feeling a bit bashful. He was learning her; it was a good thing. He wanted to learn all he could. He played along, discussing his work. They spent the rest of their time working in earnest, each secretly thrilled that they had been asked to meet extended family members.

Colt was nowhere to be found once Scorpius had made it back to Hufflepuff, which meant he was with Roxanne. Scorpius enjoyed heckling Colt any chance he got; for all his lecturing about hanging around "love sick gits", he'd ended up being the biggest love sick git of them all.

Scorpius braced himself to listen to the rantings and ravings of Marcus, but to his surprise, Marcus was in good spirits about the whole thing. "I'm over her, mate," Marcus said, leaning back in one of the large reclining seats in the common room and chewing on his quill.

"Are you?" Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't have worked between us. Colt can have her. I've met someone else," he said.

"Bollocks."

Marcus glanced at Scorpius. "It's true. She's a bloody gorgeous seventh year. In Ravenclaw," he said, turning nearly scarlet. Scorpius burst out laughing, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"An older girl? What'd you do to her, slip a little love potion into her pumpkin juice when she wasn't looking?" Scorpius chuckled.

"I'll have you know _she_ approached me. Marissa Manuellos. She's been tutoring me in Transfigurations. We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend together," Marcus said.

Scorpius nodded, pleasantly surprised. He knew of Marissa, and she _was_ considered attractive among the social circles. "That's good, mate. That's brilliant. I'm sure it'll be a relief to Toady to know you're not lusting after Roxy anymore–"

"Roxy? Since when do _you_ get to call her Roxy?"

Perhaps Marcus wasn't quite as over Roxanne as he'd made out, as Scorpius caught just a trace of jealousy in his tone.

"Since…er…you know me and Rose…sometimes she's around when I visit with Rose in Gryffindor…I've just gotten to know her a little better, is all."

Marcus snorted, and went back to chewing on his quill. "So what's up with you and Rose anyway? Shagged her yet?"

"No. We haven't been together that long."

"You haven't asked if she'll let you, I'll bet. What're you waiting for? Have you gotten past snogging even?"

"Shutup, wanker. We're going to try and meet up over the holidays."

"Meet up? As in, visit with each other? Don't your parents have some long term feud going on?" Marcus said. His comment gave Scorpius an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, but he ignored it. "They weren't friends at Hogwarts. My father's side has been involved in things they aren't proud of," Scorpius confessed. This was only half true. He was almost certain his grandfather regretted none of his actions.

"And Rose's parents saved thousands of lives, along with Albus' father, the infamous Harry Potter. That ought to go well. Wish I could be a fly on the wall when those introductions go round," Marcus said through hysterical laughter.

Scorpius laughed lightly, more so to play off the sinking feeling that Marcus was probably right, especially when it came to his father. Things might _not_ go so well, for either pair of introductions. After a few moments, he made up an excuse and went up to bed.

The inevitable was going to happen, and sooner than he'd realized. Exams were next week, Christmas break began the Wednesday after that. If he was to visit with Rose, his parents- his mother- at least would want to meet her, and most likely meet her parents. The Potters and the Weasley's were practically forbidden topics at Scorpius' home. He'd never bothered to dig deeper into the obvious loathing his father and his grandfather felt for these families; in truth, he hadn't given it a second thought. But all of that was before that first time he'd round out who Rose was, that she came from the "forbidden family".

A fly on the wall, indeed.

_A/N: Things have been churning along here, but drama is ahead. I promise. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Exam time was maddening, at least, for those who took their grades seriously. Rose refused to study with Scorpius after they'd gotten absolutely nothing done Thursday night except kiss and stare lovingly at each other in one of the study rooms in the library.

"So, you won't see me again until the exams are over?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Correct. We can't lose our places. Well, maybe _you_ don't mind being chucked down to number 2," Rose teased him.

So they studied hard—and separately– all weekend long. At night, they took turns owling each other back and forth late into the night.

_If I were with you right now, what would we be doing? Rose_

She knew just what she was doing. She knew, must have known, how badly he was starting to want her. Scorpius bit his quill, grinning as he scribbled back, _You don't want to know._

_Of course I want to know, that's why I asked._

_I'd read you a book. And then we'd discuss it. _

_You're a prat, Scorpius. I'd throw the book down and demand that you kiss me. _

_Isn't that what happened Thursday? And you punished me for it?_

_I didn't punish you. _

_Not seeing you is a punishment. _

_For me, too. It'll be over soon. It'll be worth it when we've both made all Outstanding grades. P.S. We should stop writing for tonight, the owl is getting tired. This last time, he bit me. _

And so the two of them carried on through the last of their exams, which fell on a Wednesday. They found they were lucky, because most of their friends and family had exams on the last day, Thursday. The Hogwarts train left at midday on Friday.

After not seeing each other for nearly five days, Scorpius wanted nothing more than to spend all the time he could before the break with Rose. Immediately after breakfast in the Great Hall on Thursday, which was spent in Hogwarts tradition by eating a gigantic holiday breakfast with members of your own house, Scorpius made his way over to Rose, who was sitting in the thick of nearly every member of her family- her brother Hugo, Roxanne, and her brother Fred; James and Albus. Only Lilly Potter was separated; being just a second year, she sat with some friends some ways away and pretending not to see her older brothers, who occasionally sent pelts of balled up napkin flying at her face.

"Hi, Scorpius," Rose breathed, blushing, as she stood up. She gave him a kiss, then hugged him, which surprised him because she was in front of her family. She really must have missed him.

Roxanne looked around eagerly. "Where's Colt?"

"I don't know, actually. He may have an exam," Scorpius said.

"No, he doesn't, not until this afternoon," Roxanne said as she took off, heading in the direction of Hufflepuff.

Scorpius laughed, but stopped short when he saw the looks of almost loathing coming from Albus and James.

"Let's go," Rose said quickly; she must have noticed too.

"You know, Al, I'm still trying to figure out how two barmpot _Hufflepuffs_ managed to make off with our promising cousins? The fuck is Roxy thinking, with that twat she's with? And Rose, well, she plain deserves better than the son of a failed Death Eater," James said with a smirk.

"James!" Rose gasped, her face going pale.

Scorpius felt a wave of both shame and belligerence wash over him. "My father has made his amends. In fact, if I remember correctly, he saved your father's life."

"That's bollocks. You haven't got the story right, but then, I'm not surprised, seeing as how–"

"Shutup, James," Rose hissed. James brushed rudely by her, stepping in between her and Scorpius. He and Scorpius stood eye to eye, neither boy backing down. James got closer to Scorpius' face. "I don't like you with Rose. None of us do. You don't belong with us."

"Shutup, James! You're hateful and a liar!" Rose hissed, tears brimming her eyes. She turned desperately to Scorpius. "Don't listen to him, he's just jealous because I'm happy and he's not! He got ditched and didn't study for any of his exams! He probably failed all of them–"

"Rose, you're being foolish. It won't last. His family's got a long history of prejudice against half bloods. Just ask my parents or even your aunt and uncle about his family and the shite they've been involved in."

"Haven't you got anything better to do than sit around with your folks and talk about the Malfoys? You pathetic arse."

"Better an arse than a Malfoy. A family of cowards and ex-felons–"

Scorpius suddenly shoved James hard, knocking him totally off balance and sending him flying backwards down the aisle. Everyone gasped, and faces turned towards Scorpius, who had drawn his wand, and had it pointed at James. "Say another word about my family, and I'll hex you so terribly you'll be spending Christmas at St. Mungo's in a body cast."

James had leapt to his feet, his wand drawn, his face dark with anger. "Don't you _dare_ threaten me, you son of a bitch."

"And what are you doing to do about it, Potter?" Scorpius said, holding his wand more firmly still. He could hear Rose stifle a sob, but he was too angry now to pay her attention.

"I'd put it down if I were you," Albus was now saying. His wand was pointed at Scorpius. "Two against one, mate."

"Two against two," Marcus interrupted, his wand drawn at Albus. "I've seen your spell work. It's pure rubbish."

"You, there! Boys!"

It was Professor Flitwick, coming towards them quickly.

"Don't get expelled before the break! Please! Let's go!" Rose whispered to Scorpius, tugging at his hand. So angry he could hardly speak, he allowed Rose to drag him away through the crowd that had formed. Once outside the dining hall, he pulled away from her roughly, shoving his hands angrily in his pockets, trying hard not to show how upset he was over what had just happened. The freezing cold air helped to calm him, and that was fortunate. His mind was jumbled with nerves and rage. He wanted it to be untrue, all of it. He'd fought so hard his whole life not to be anything like his father, who was cold, arrogant, too proud for his own damn good. He'd been taunted early in his years for the crimes of his father and grandfather, before he'd learned to fight back. He could see now he'd never fully live it down. It wasn't fair. He had nothing to do with Voldemort or Death Eaters. He'd been so ashamed that everyone seemed to know how his grandfather had been to prison for his involvement with the Death Eaters. He'd heard the hushed whispers about how his father had tried to kill the old Headmaster. His father still bore the mark on his left forearm, and spent far too much time downing tonics and ale alone in his study.

"Scorpius, please! Talk to me!" Rose said, as she gulped in her breath. He hadn't realized he was walking so fast, and that she was practically running to keep up with him. "Please!"

Rose grabbed his arm, stopping him, pulling him towards one of the corners where they wouldn't be so obvious. Scorpius didn't look at her; couldn't. His jaw clenched with things he wanted and didn't want to say.

"I'm just so sorry. I'm so humiliated! They had no right! James had _no_ right! I-I-I'll never speak to him again!" Rose said, her voice high, trembling. She gasped in her desperation, then threw herself against Scoripus, burying her face into his neck.

He just couldn't find it in him to return the embrace, not after what had just happened. He'd been provoked. He'd wanted to kill James with his bare hands.

"Won't you hold me? Won't you even look at me?" Rose said, leaning up at him. She reached up to him, turning his face towards hers.

Such a beautiful face…and her incredible blue eyes…

It only made Scorpius hurt even worse. "He was right. My family _is_ prejudiced. They won't accept you. My father warned me to stay away from your family."

There. He'd said it. Now she could just get angry and end it with him, and he could spend the holidays nursing his heart back to health and trying to forget her.

Rose sniffed, shaking her hair out of her eyes. She stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes, searching beyond his words to find the real meaning. "And what of his warnings? Did you heed them? What about you? Do _you_ accept me as a half blood?"

Her tears spilled over as she watched him, waiting.

"I do...but..." he shook his head, looking away from her. He'd never be able to walk away with her watching him the way she did now.

"You're worth it to me. You're worth giving us a chance," she said. "If you...if we care enough...if we love each other. And I do love you." She wiped her face, and took a step back. "But if you don't feel the same, if you don't think so, then you're right, it can't work."

She turned to leave when he grabbed her. "Don't walk away. I love you," he told her. "I want to be with you, Rose."

Rose let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sob. She lunged into his arms, and there in the corridor, they held each other, Scorpius pressing his face against the soft silk of her hair, breathing her in. "We mustn't let them come between us. Not anyone, not ever. They can't break us apart," she whispered.

"They can't," he agreed. They sealed their promise to each other with a kiss, then two kisses, then three, when Rose stopped suddenly, took a deep breath, then grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere. Now."

"Where?"

"A place I know about. Come with me."

And Scorpius' heart beat now to a different rhythm as he allowed himself to be led by Rose back into Hogwarts, up several flights of winding staircases, and finally down a long hall before they stopped in front of a brick wall, covered by a large tapestry.

"Close your eyes," Rose instructed once they'd stopped. "Don't open them until I say."

Obediently, he did as he was told. He heard what sounded to be her pacing back and forth, and mutter something under her breath. Then, he heard the sound of a door being opened.

"You can open your eyes now."

Scorpius was in a warm, cozy room. There were several windows, each with breathtaking views of the snow falling outside. Large, vanilla scented candles were neatly arranged against the wall. There were bookshelves, and thick rugs on the floor. In the center of the room was a giant mahogany poster bed decorated with elaborate bedding. Off to the left, he could see a small bathroom.

"Bloody hell! What _is_ this? A secret prefect room?" Scorpius asked in amazement.

"This," Rose said, "is the Room of Requirement."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Warning! This chapter contains sex! If the idea offends you in any way, please skip this chapter!_

Chapter 11

"What's the Room of Requirement?" Scorpius asked.

Rose, taking a deep breath, walked towards him. His heart raced with every step she took. With her eyes fixed on his own, she replied with a shrug, "It's whatever you want it to be. A study hall. A training area. A place you go when you want to be alone with someone you love."

Scorpius looked down at Rose, so close he could see the tiny freckles across her nose. She stood on tiptoe, taking his face in her hands and kissed him.

"You've been here before?" Scorpius asked her quietly, closing his eyes against the feel of her warm mouth against his.

"Only with Roxanne. She showed me how to use it, though, when we came, it was like a giant walk in closet full of her things," Rose said, winding her arms around his neck and kissing him harder. The rest of the world melted away as she hummed against his lips.

Rose stopped. "I'd forgotten about this place until a moment ago," she said softly. She took his hands firmly, and looked up at him, drawing another deep breath. He could feel trembling in his hands, though he could not tell whether they were hers or his. "Hardly anyone knows about this room. So we won't have to worry, um, you know…about being interrupted."

"Interrupted?" Scorpius repeated. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

Rose blushed, nodding. His heart leapt in his throat. Oh, bloody hell, she was talking about sex, yes she was. She'd brought him to this room and she knew they wouldn't be caught at all. interrupted; it was still early, for Merlin's sake. They could have all afternoon if they chose. He could have Rose here all afternoon!

But then he had a thought. The fight with James, yes, of course. "I don't want you to be with me just because you feel bad about earlier." He stepped away from her. Nothing could be worse than her feeling she ought to have sex out of pity, sex because she wanted to make up for what James had said to him.

"That's not why I want to," Rose said, now shaking her head. "I want to do it because I keep thinking about it, how it would be with you. I don't want to wonder anymore, I want to _know_. I want this. I'm so ready."

"Are you?" Scorpius asked softly.

Rose looked saddened for a moment as her brows knit with confusion. "You don't want to?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I do! I _do_, Rose. I just…I just want you to be sure, is all."

"Scorpius. I _am_ sure."

"Then I am, too," Scorpius murmured. He closed the distance between them quickly, pressing his mouth against hers. She grabbed him, her body tight against his own. In an instant, his cock was stiff and almost painfully pressing against the material of his pants. His hands slid down to clutch her backside, and he kissed her harder, their bodies fitting together perfectly, and hell, they were still standing. Then, as if reading his mind, Rose began to back up towards the bed, tugging him with her, never breaking their kiss.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Rose slid back as Scorpius sank down on top of her, his hands sliding over her breasts then down over her stomach. She was coming alive underneath him, making little sounds that turned him on furiously. Would she really let him touch her? Down there? He moved one hand down, and rubbed her between her legs. She let out a little cry, which prompted Scorpius to sliding his hand underneath her pants so he could _really_ touch her. He was thrilled to find her already wet, knowing that he had caused her excitement. "Oh, gods..." Rose breathed as he pushed two fingers inside of her. He had touched girls before, but this time, he wanted to touch her right. He wanted her to like it, to love feeling his fingers inside of her. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded with a gasp, leaning her head back, and bit down hard on his bottom lip. He withdrew his fingers from her, and in a fit of pure lust, put a finger to his mouth, tasting it, tasting her. He was ready to explode, and they still had their robes on. He wouldn't have had a problem coming in his pants, except, well, that would have defeated the purpose of the romantic room.

He lifted off of her slightly, gasping, "Rose…are we really about to do this?"

"Yes," Rose whispered, nodding her head. "I want to. It doesn't mean I'm not _nervous_ about it–"

"Then we won't," Scorpius said. "I mean, we _shouldn't_." He rolled off of her. His throbbing erection screamed in frustration, but he did his best to ignore it.

"You're telling me you aren't nervous at all? Not one bit?" Rose said, sitting up herself. She looked disappointed, flushed, beautiful, all at once.

"Yes, of course I am," Scorpius admitted. "And I definitely feel like you're the right person...so maybe it's a sign it's not the right time?"

"Rubbish," Rose said with a laugh. She pulled her robe over her head and tossed it to the floor, undoing the buttons of her shirt. Scorpius laughed, his heart resuming its rapid beating as he did likewise. Rose crawled into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Scorpius brushed her hair back over her shoulder as he told her, "We can go as far as you like. If you want to stop, we can stop. Just tell me–"

"I want to stop talking now," Rose said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now what?" Rose whispered.

They were both naked, with bodies on fire as Scorpius lay on top, beyond ready to go _there_...but, as they were inexperienced, neither of them had a clue how to proceed.

"I think…I think I just…sort of go inside you," Scorpius said quietly, blushing as he glanced down at her bare breasts pressed tight against his chest. Oh, gods, it was going to happen, any minute now...any minute now, if he could only figure out how…

"Okay. You can," Rose said, closing her eyes as if bracing herself. She linked her arms around his shoulders, and tilted her face up slightly. "Kiss me while you do it."

Scorpius started to kiss her. He was lying between her legs, but was _he_ to put himself in? Should he push the blankets back and look at what he was doing, or would that ruin the moment? His cock was throbbing, yet he stopped kissing Rose, slightly embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he said, "Could you, er, help me?"

"Help? Oh! Yes, alright…I'll just…take it…oh, _my_…just put it in here," Rose said breathlessly, quickly, as she reached down and grasped him. He drew in a breath at the feel of her fingers on him. She placed the tip of it between her legs, then rubbed it against her wetness.

"Oohh…" she breathed, her eyelids fluttering closed. Scorpius was too stunned to make a sound; in fact, for a second, he thought he would faint from pleasure. Several jolts of blind lust shot through him, and he sucked his breath in sharply, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Is that alright?" Rose whispered, moving her arms back around his neck. She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes," was all he could manage before he began to push himself inside of her, slowly. Nearly seing stars, he bit his lip and went in deeper. He squeezed his eyes shut, sliding his arm down to Rose's waist, pulling her tighter, closer.

"Scorpius, kiss me…_please_," Rose begged him.

He complied at once, pressing his mouth against hers, and at the same time, lunged forward against her, going all the way in, to the hilt. Rose let out a small shriek, her fingers clutching his skin more firmly.

"I'm sorry…I'm _sorry_…" Scorpius gasped against her hair. Rose's breathing was coming in short gasps, but she held him tighter.

"I'm okay…I love you…so much…" Rose breathed. She raised her legs, hooking her ankles behind his lower back. He was in heaven, he _must_ be. As he sank into her body, an uncontrollable urge overtook him, and he began to grind against her, every stroke feeling better than the last.

"I love you…Rose, you feel so _brilliant_…" he kept whispering to her. He wouldn't last long, he knew, he could feel himself growing more and more excited as he rocked in and out of her, hoping she was feeling at least half of what he was feeling. They kissed, then stopped, kissed harder, and Scorpius finally laid his head against her shoulder, biting the flesh that was nearest to his mouth, knowing that it would leave a mark against her delicate skin. He wanted it to show, to let the world know that he had taken her, was taking her, and claiming her as his.

They moved against each other, harder than before, and suddenly, he felt himself erupt inside of her. Their hearts beat wildly against each other as they cried out in unison. Several intense moments passed where all he could do was bury his face against the side of Rose's smooth, flower scented throat, holding her by her hips. Then, finally, he shuddered once, and collapsed over her.

It was even better than his wildest fantasy, better than any wank he'd ever given himself in the midnight hour with the curtains pulled close around his four poster bed in the dorms.

Some time after, they lay together comfortably, wrapped up in each other, delirious with their love for each other.

"What did you think?" Scorpius asked.

"It was...exciting. And very beautiful," Rose whispered.

"I agree...it was beautiful. You are beautiful," he said softly to her. He kissed her ear, then her mouth, slowly, deliberately. "Rose, did I hurt you?"

"A little." More kisses.

"I'm so sorry," Scorpius whispered. "I don't ever want to hurt you. You know I would die for you."

"Don't say that. You can't leave me."

"I wouldn't. But I _would_ die for you. Like I almost did when I saved you from that tree." They laughed quietly, then Rose put her forehead against Scorpius', running her fingers down his arm in slow, almost hypnotic strokes.

"I'll never forget this day, so long as I live."

"Nor will I. Nor will I."

Outside, the snow fell harder still, making for quite a cozy afternoon in the secret room which very few students knew about. Only Roxanne and Colt, who had been to the Room of Requirement many times, were quite dumbfounded as to why the room would not open for them until later that evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following morning, Scorpius packed his trunk for the trip home in a daze. Memories of yesterday with Rose came to him in flashes, each leaving him hot and excited at once. He wanted to be with her, every minute. How was he going to survive being away from her for two weeks? They had agreed not to sit together on the train ride home in order to let things cool off between himself and James and Albus, who would be hovering around for certain; but as the thought sank in that it would be the last time he'd see Rose until at least after Christmas, he began to wonder if he shouldn't just find a car to be alone with her any damn way.

"_I'll owl you as soon as I get home. I'll talk to my parents about you visiting, if you still want to," Rose told him as they kissed, over and over before parting ways. _

"_Even if you didn't ask, I'd show up at your home anyway. I'd throw pebbles at your bedroom window and wait for you to come out," Scorpius told her._

"What're you standing there grinning about?"

In a flash, Scorpius' daydream crumbled, leaving behind it a smirking Colt.

"Nothing," Scorpius said quickly, his face getting hot. He made a production out of shoving more clothing into his trunk.

Colt playfully shoved him. "Bollocks. You shagged her yesterday, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" Scorpius snapped. He didn't want anyone to know his business with Rose, not even his best friends. It was between _them_.

"Then where were you yesterday? Marcus told me you had a go with James in front of the whole school and then ran off with Rose. Didn't see you at all yesterday, not at lunch, not walking the halls. So where were you?"

"None of you bloody business, is where," Scorpius said, refusing to submit.

"You weren't studying all that time, were you? I'd think I'd rather hear you were with your girl that in one of those bloody little library cubicles."

Colt had given Scorpius the perfect reply. "Oh, alright, mate. I was in the library. I've got to get top marks or else my parents will go barmy on me."

"Pathetic. I was hoping for some good details," Colt said, shaking his head.

Scorpius thought quickly to keep the subject off his beloved. "So, what've you and Roxy got planned for the holidays?"

Colt shook his head. "Nothing. She'll be gone the whole break. They're going to Romania to see her uncle. She said he breeds dragons. She hopes to collect some samples for some potion she's experimenting with."

"Dragons, eh? They're a fierce lot," Scorpius said, snapping his trunk closed. "Come on, we don't want to miss the train."

"Roxy can handle it. She's tougher than she looks," Colt said. He dragged his trunk behind him, following Scorpius. "Where's Marcus? Is he still bitter over Roxy and I?"

"No, he's with Marissa. I believe they've got a seat together on the car. It'll just be you and me, Toady," Scorpius said.

"Not on your life. I've got to sit with my girl! I won't see her for two weeks!" Colt said.

"So find my own compartment, then?" Scorpius said.

"Why don't you just sit with Rose?"

"Because James and I are at each other's throats, is why. He's been glaring at me all week, along with his arse of a brother, and the next thing you know, they'll have Fred, Jr. in it too!"

"I wouldn't give a shite about none of them, if I was you. Besides, Roxy's brother's cool, he won't mess with you. He stays out or our business, besides," Colt said. "Just sit with her. Who cares? It's practically Christmas!"

The train was noisy and crowded, which annoyed Scorpius as kept getting jostled while he moved along the car trying to find a compartment that was suitable. He had never been one with hoards of friends, and he'd been poked fun of enough for being the best in the year. Crowds bothered him immensely. But finally, he found a single compartment towards the front of the train. He should have looked there first, as most students headed for the back where they could get away with more trickery and making out. The only monitors on the train were the Head Boys and Girls, but they typically stayed in the middle sections of the cars.

Scorpius closed the door of the cozy compartment and slung his trunk in the holding place above the door. He'd brought some magazines along for the ride, one of which was a sort of catalog from Rose's Uncle George's joke shop. He thumbed through the pages, trying to keep his mind off of Rose as the train gave a low, familiar whistle, then began its lurch forward.

Some time passed, and Scorpius was heavily into his third magazine (well known artists and their works) when there came a soft tapping on the glass. He looked up to see Rose standing outside his compartment, looking lovelier than ever as she waved shyly at him. His heart leapt to his throat and before he knew it, he had jumped to his feet.

"I thought we weren't going to sit together," Scorpius said, his hands already on her, pulling her in. He quickly pointed his wand at the windows, charming the blinds down. The last thing he wanted was for James to see Rose with him. No Head Boy of Head Girl could keep the two of them apart if they got into a fight, and they were still at least an hour from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"I know. I couldn't stay away," Rose said. "I–"

She attempted to explain, but his mouth was already on hers, his hands sliding down to her waist, pulling her closer.

"I should've been the one to find you," he murmured against her soft skin, trailing his hand down her hair. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Rose said, taking his hands and pulling him down to the seat. "Roxy and I planned to sit together, but then Colt came in and…well…they were all over each other. I moved to the car with Lilly and Gabrielle Hartfort. Lilly knows I'm not speaking to James or Albus so she refused to let them sit with us but they kept barging in and annoying me. Finally, I just told her I was going to find you."

She paused, picking up his magazine. "Were you busy? I can leave–"

"You're not going anywhere," Scorpius said before he tugged her forward and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered, stroking his face.

"I love you, too," Scorpius said. They kissed again, Rose sliding closer.

"We're going to end up doing what we did all yesterday," Scorpius murmured in Rose's ear.

"Oh, I don't care, you can have me here," she whispered. Giggling, she sat up and pushed her hair back. Taking a deep breath, she slid away from him. "No. I didn't mean that. I can't, _we_ can't, just start losing control."

"I won't touch you again," Scorpius said. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like he was pressuring her…but then she smiled that smile at him, and scooted closer to him, settling her head comfortably against his shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Scorpius. Actually, there's something I have to talk to you about," she said. She laced her fingers with his.

"What's that?"

"Roxy and FJ are going out of town all break. That changes things a little, because that means that James and Albus will be around a lot more," Rose said glumly.

"You don't want me to come?" Scorpius asked.

"I do. You know that I do. And the rest of my cousins will be fine. My Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and Uncle George and Auntie Angelina, they're so sweet and wonderful…It's just James who has to be the arse. And Albus will do whatever James does. If it weren't for James, I'm sure I could talk Albus into being polite to you, but it's like James can do no wrong. He'll do whatever he thinks will please James," Rose complained.

"What is James' problem, anyway? I don't understand what our relationship has to do with him in the slightest," Scorpius retorted.

"He's just an arrogant arse, and he's spoiled rotten by my Aunt Ginny because he's the first born and he looks just like my Uncle Harry did when he was young," Rose said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Supposedly his grandfather was the same way in school."

Scorpius smiled. "I thought I'd have to wait until I got to your house for the Potter-Weasley history lesson. I love it. It's interesting, really. I wish things were different between your cousins and I, but it's still interesting to hear."

Rose paused, then sat up and faced Scorpius. She traced his nose with her finger. "That's quite enough about my family. I'm sure everyone is sick of hearing about them. Tell me about your family. I want to know everything."

"Well, I think you know some things already. People talk," Scorpius said with a shrug.

"I want hear about your family from _you_."

"No, I don't think you do," Scorpius said. He felt his emotional walls go up immediately; it hurt him that he felt ashamed of his family and the terrible things they had done. He wished so badly that he could have just come from a normal group of wizards and witches. He wished he didn't feel uncomfortable talking about it to Rose.

"You never speak about them," Rose said. "I want to know about them. The good and the not so good."

"Maybe another time," Scorpius said gently.

"Alright," Rose said. He was grateful she seemed to understand. She leaned against him again, her arms going around his middle firmly. His eyes closed as her lips brushed against his neck lightly. He gasped as he felt her tongue touch the sensitive skin just below his ear, and then he seized her by her head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved against each other's slowly, deliberately. Scorpius touched his tongue to hers, fully aroused.

"Let's talk about something fast, else we'll be in trouble," Scorpius whispered.

Rose looked him in the eye, and said quickly, "Okay. Roxy and Colt are shagging."

Scorpius laughed. "Now? On the train?"

"Well, probably. But I meant in general."

"Er, okay. I figured they were. That certainly is a mood killer, thinking of Colt stark naked."

Rose giggled. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad, but she knows about us…um…"

"You told her?"

Rose blushed. "I didn't mean to. She mentioned that she'd tried to get into the Room of Requirement yesterday, and it hadn't worked for her. And then she looked at me and she asked me right out if I was in there. I find it so difficult to lie, especially to her."

"Well, as long as she doesn't tell her brother, I guess I'll be able to live a little longer."

"She swore to secrecy. She's my best friend. She won't say anything."

"I didn't tell my friends, but then, blokes are different. I just don't want them knowing what we've done, though I'm sure Colt has pretty much guessed. He tried to get me to tell before we got on this train, but I wouldn't. Actually, what you just told me must mean that Colt likes Roxy more than I thought, because he didn't tell me at all."

"Oh, your poor friend, Marcus. Does he still fancy her? So many boys do…"

"Marcus is with some seventh year. He's been following her around like a lovesick pup for two weeks. I think he's over it."

"That's good," Rose took a deep breath. "So. Can go back to kissing, then?"

"Sound brilliant," Scorpius said.

He was leaning towards her when there came a loud banging on the door of the compartment. Rose whirled around so fast her hair smacked Scorpius in the face.

"Rose? Are you in there? Please, if you are, open the door!"

It was Roxanne's voice, and she sounded hysterical. Rose leapt from the seat and flung the door open. "What's happened?" Rose asked.

"Oh, it's just awful! James and my brother just attacked Colt! Just because they interrupted us!"

"How bad is Colt hurt?" Scorpius said, heading for the door.

Roxanne looked at Scorpius and blinked. "Colt's fine. It's James and my brother that need the help. I used too strong a spell, and I think I've really hurt James. I need Rose to come and make things right with him. Quickly, before the train stops. My mum will kill me if you can't. Please, Rose, come now!"

Rose gave Scorpius an apologetic look. "Just stay here. Please. I'll try and come back before the train stops."

"I'll send Colt here with you," Roxanne called to Scorpius as she pulled Rose away down the long corridor of the train.

Scorpius pulled the door closed, and sat back down. Damn James. And FJ as well? Hadn't Colt said he was cool? Damn him, too.

_Just as well,_ thought Scorpius. He certainly wouldn't want to greet his mother with a hard on. He was curious to know what had happened, especially since Roxanne had apparently lost a temper she didn't let on she had. Rose had asked him to wait here, and he would do anything she wanted, so despite his urge to find her and his friend, he picked up his magazine and waited for Colt to join him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

To his disappointment, Scorpius did not see Rose again before the train docked. He stalled for time, unpacking his things as slowly as he could, turning around, hoping that she'd come from the back of the train, but she hadn't.

"Come on, mate, let's just _go_. You didn't see what happened back there, it was nasty," Colt said, obviously agitated. He picked up the pace towards the exit, leaving a helpless Scorpius to follow. Colt told him that FJ and James had burst into the cabin where he and Roxanne were kissing, and all hell had broken loose. He wouldn't say anything more, and Scorpius had let it go. He was confident that Rose would handle things; still, he'd wanted to see her in person before they separated for possibly two weeks.

Scorpius pulled his trunk along the platform, until he saw his mother's excited face, waving to him. His heart lightened; he was always happy to see her. His father, he knew, would be working. He was always working. In fact, he didn't think his father had picked him up or dropped him off since he'd been a first year at Hogwarts.

Scorpius felt the familiar feelings of comfort as he and his mother rode in their escort cars back to the Manor, where they lived. His mother held his arm tightly, smoothing his hair and kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

"_Mother_…" Scorpius said, blushing at her overt affection for him. They were in slowed traffic; someone might look in and see, and most of his classmates thought he was strange enough. The last thing he wanted was to have to start defending himself against taunts of "Mama's boy".

"My son…" his mother cooed. "I remember when you would run to my arms and kiss _me_. Now you're all grown up, and ashamed of me. You don't want your friends to see how much I love you." Her eyes were bright, glazing over with tears. He sighed, then leaned his head against hers.

"I'm not _that_ grown up," he said to her. "And the last thing I would be is ashamed of _you_. Anyone would be happy to have a mother like you." He hadn't intended to hurt her feelings, and he _was_ her only child. She hadn't seen him in five months. Still, there was a part of Scorpius that ached for his father to come pick him up from the platform, just once.

"Father at work?" Scorpius asked causally, already knowing the answer.

"You know how busy he is. He's got some very important clients to tend to," his mother answered.

"Of course. There's _always_ someone else more important," Scorpius muttered, glaring out the window.

"Don't be upset, darling," Mrs. Malfoy said hurriedly.

"I'm not upset," Scorpius said untruthfully.

His mother dabbed at her eyes, then pinched him playfully. "Let's not fuss with each other. I've missed you so much! Tell me everything. Tell me about your friend. Hester. I wanted to meet her."

Hester? Damn, he'd been broken up with her for practically ages. His heart began to pound and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His mother's eyes were on him, so he knew it was futile to lie. "I'm not with Hester anymore. That didn't work out."

"Oh!" Mrs. Malfoy seemed surprised. "What happened?"

"We, um, were nothing alike," he replied. He wanted to tell her, but was it the right time? Should he? He supposed it was, seeing as how he and Rose had made plans to visit with each other at some point. "I'm seeing someone else. You and father won't be pleased at all."

Mrs. Malfoy's face blurred, then resolved. "I-I don't understand, darling."

"I'm seeing Rose Weasley. She's a half blood. Her parents were in Father's year. Her mother is Hermione Granger, her uncle, Harry Potter? Her father is Ronald Weasley. She's from the very family Father forbade me to go near. Well, we sort of ended up on this adventure during class one day…and things went from there. We've sort of made plans to visit with each other over the break." He was speaking quickly, trying to get as much out in one dose as he could. The more he told his mother now, the fewer questions she would have and the less this uncomfortable conversation would be prolonged.

Mrs. Malfoy blinked, appearing stunned, letting her hands drop to her lap. "The Potter family…she must be quite a popular girl. You never seemed the type to go for someone so obviously in the public eye. You've always shied away from the cameras and the reporters."

"If you're referring to the media surrounding our family, it isn't difficult to see why I never wanted to speak with anyone."

Her mother pat her already perfectly styled blond hair, and her tone became flat, serious. "Scorpius, don't be disrespectful. They're still your family. They're the people who made you, and you must show respect whether you agree with the actions of your elders or not."

"My apologies, Mother," Scorpius said curtly.

There was silence for a few moments, and then his mother cuddled up to him again, the way she always did when she had any doubt that he was feeling upset, either with her or anyone else. Usually his father.

"So. Rose. Is she beautiful?"

"Yes."

"You seem fond of her. Does she feel the same about you?"

Scorpius blushed. "She's said she does."

Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "You know how your father feels about…mixing the blood lines. It might be best if we just keep this between us, at least for a little while. It's early, and you're…so young. No point in upsetting him or your grandparents over something that probably won't last."

"I love her," Scorpius said boldly, pulling away and looking his mother in the eye. "I don't care that she's a half blood."

She smiled sadly, patting his cheek, and letting out a sigh. "Of course, darling. Of course you don't. I didn't mean offense. I'm sure–"

"Will we have roast for dinner? I haven't had a decent one since August," Scorpius interrupted. He didn't want to talk about Rose with his mother anymore. He knew his mother wouldn't say anything to his father, and for that he was grateful, because that was not a conversation he was looking forward to in the slightest. It already hurt him that his mother seemed to side with his father, the man who could hardly be bothered with Scorpius.

"I can have Wembley make it," his mother said, referring to their house elf. She gripped his arm tightly, and started to ramble on about what she'd been doing at her job, who'd she'd recently made acquaintances with, and other things that drifted in one of Scorpius' ears and out the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner, Scorpius decided against mentioning Rose to his father, as the conversation went from Mr. Malfoy's job to what Scorpius' plans were after graduation.

"I haven't thought that much about it. I still have another year," Scorpius said.

"Your father is preparing an office for you at the bank. You won't have to think about anything," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Well, dammit, I was going to be the one to break the news, Astoria!" Mr. Malfoy said, but he was grinning. He turned towards Scorpius. "It's true. I've got your position lined up. You won't even have to go through the bollocks process what with all the paperwork and the interview. You'll have your own office, overlooking Chesterfield Park."

"What if I don't _care_ to work at the bank?" Scorpius asked stiffly. Things always went like this with his father, with his parents in general. Never discussions about what he wanted to do, always what his father and grandfather wanted him to do.

"Don't be ridiculous, boy. Of course you do. You'll be making Galleons, more than enough to attract a suitable wife," his father said.

"The woman I choose won't use me for my money," Scorpius said with a snort as he shoveled a forkful of roast into his mouth.

"Don't put so much in your mouth, darling," his mother said quickly, shaking her head slightly.

Scorpius sighed, feeling something strange turn inside his heart. Why were his parents like this? Why all the rules, the planning of every moment of his life? Why couldn't they just let him alone? Hell, he'd only been back a few hours! He wanted to curse at the both of them, but he was a proper gentleman; he hadn't been raised that way.

His mind turned instinctively to Rose. He missed her terribly, already. He tried to think of her here now, sitting across from him, probably kicking him under the table and trying not to giggle at his mother still treating him like a damn child.

"Speaking of women, your mother told me you had a break up with a young lady."

"Yes, Sir."

"As it just so happens, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"You're serious? You're trying to set me up with someone? Did Mother not tell you–"

"Darling, she's a _lovely_ girl," his mother intercepted at that moment, blinking her eyes rapidly at Scorpius in that manner she did when she wanted him to hush. "She's the daughter of one of my colleagues. She doesn't attend Hogwarts, she goes to Beauxbatons and she's in your year. Tallis Renois. She came to work with her mother the other day. They're out for three weeks, you know, at Beauxbatons."

"Your mother finds Tallis to be charming. I haven't met her myself, but we've invited the family for dinner Sunday night," Mr. Malfoy said. "Tallis can hardly wait to graduate and come work at the bank. She's got the marks, not as high as yours, of course, but even still, things are so competitive. Luckily for you, you don't have to worry about competing."

He snapped his fingers at Wembley, who scurried to his side, his little tan head barely at the top of the table. "I've finished with this. Get me a coffee and some cream, piping hot," he said, handing one of the Malfoy house elves his empty dinner plate.

"You could say 'Thank you'. It wouldn't kill you to be polite," Scorpius huffed, his nostrils flaring. He hated the disrespect his father showed for them, the elves who worked so hard to keep the house spotless and the meals fulfilling.

"Oh, don't give me that load of bollocks. They live to work for wealthy families. They should be lucky to work here, what with all they've got. What other house elf you know has their own fully furnished and decorated quarters?" his father said, and tapped his wand against his breast pocket. He reached inside and pulled out an expensive looking cigar.

"May I be excused?" Scorpius said, feeling the makings of a headache coming on.

"You haven't tasted the desert. I baked it mostly by myself, with a little help from Jinka," his mother said. Jinka was another house elf who mostly cooked. "It's cobbler."

"I'll have some tomorrow. I've just finished exams, and I'm absolutely spent," Scorpius said, standing.

Wembley had returned with the coffee and hurried to Scorpius with his hands outstretched. "Allow me, young Master Malfoy," he said, bowing.

"I'll take it to the kitchen myself, thank you," Scorpius said, and carried his half eaten plate to the kitchen.

That night, Scorpius caught snippets of his parent's discussion of his behavior as he was walking back from the house library with an empty art journal. He'd hidden it behind the bookshelves before he'd left for new term. Scorpius could see the footsteps of most likely his father pacing back and forth under the door. He had paused just outside the heavy, closed door of his father's precious study for a few moments.

"…said he was tired…."

"….rude…ungrateful after all he's been given…"

"….get his rest. He'll be better in the morning."

That was his mother. Always the first to defend him. Always on his side, no matter what. This is why he found it strange that she hadn't been as happy for him regarding Rose as he'd thought.

Rose, his saving grace, the reason he was smiling now. Scorpius lay beneath his blankets in his room, his eyes closed, totally fulfilled at the sound of Rose's voice coming through the Floo Fone. The Floo Fone's were not a part of Hogwarts, as the school relied on owls for messages, but most of the Wizarding world had Floo Fone's available in their homes. Wealthier families– such as the Malfoy's, Potter's and Weasley's, and others– had a Floo Fone for every family member. It was a rounded device you slipped on the end of your wand, and you could Fone anyone you wanted instantly.

"I can't wait another week to see you. I'll go mad," Scorpius said. The tension from the conversations he'd had with his mother and his father had simply melted away at the sound of her voice.

Rose giggled. "I wish we were old enough to Apparate. Then we could be together whenever we wanted. D'you know, I just realized, I don't know when your birthday is! When do you turn seventeen?"

"July 21st," Scorpius said. "Aren't you in November?"

"Yes, November 17th. You'll be able to before me, and that's not fair at all," Rose said. Scorpius laughed softly, picturing Rose's playful pout.

"It's not fair that I didn't get to see you before we got off the train either. I waited," he told her.

Rose sucked in her breath. "Oh, Merlin, Roxanne nearly took James' ear off. Blood was everywhere. Did Colt not tell you?"

"No, he was right shaken up over it–"

"I went through nearly every healing charm in the book to get it to stop bleeding, and then once I got the wound to stop, I couldn't attach it correctly. Well, I couldn't at first. James had shouted himself into a dead faint. Roxanne was hysterical, FJ had been hexed mute…it was madness, I tell you."

"Mute? A detached ear? And you mended them both from the time you left me till the train pulled into the station?"

"I did. James won't have proper hearing again for a few days, and had I gotten the correct healing charm the first time, he'd have been hearing that moment, but, at any rate, he at least agreed not to tell on Roxanne because she said she'd bring him back a Minute Dragon ."

"You don't mean the little ones you can keep in a cage?"

"The very same. So she said she would if he agreed to leave her and Colt be and not to tell that she'd hexed his ear off. We all had to work fast to get the cabin cleaned, but we managed just in the knick of time," Rose sighed.

"You've got a real gift, Rose. A real healing gift," Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't go calling it that. I made quite a few mistakes," she said.

"But James still has both ears and FJ can still talk. Say, why do they call him Fred, Jr. if he's not his father's Junior? I heard him telling someone his father's name is George."

"Because his father was a twin. FJ's named after the twin who was killed in the war. My Uncle Fred, whom I never had the pleasure of meeting, but if you don't mind, I don't want to talk about my cousins anymore. They drive me mad."

Scorpius laughed. "Alright, then let's talk about you asking your parents if I can have a proper visit."

"Maybe I should come _there_."

Rose and Scorpius lived roughly an hour from each other. He was almost certain he would be able to convince his parents of some pressing issue and board a train to go see her, but she'd already told him her parents were very protective over her, and they would not allow her to leave the house alone.

Scorpius also knew that over his father's dead body would Rose ever be welcomed at his house.

"There's not much to do at the Manor. It's just a big, drafty house. Speaking of being driven mad, my parents have already got my future planned out. D'you know they're trying to set me up with the daughter of one of my mother's colleagues? My father went on and on at dinner about how he's already got my corner office waiting for me at the bloody bank! Wouldn't listen to a word I had to say…didn't even _ask_ about what might be best for me."

There was a pause in the conversation before Rose finally said, "Really? He's setting you up? You didn't tell him about me, then?"

"Well, I told my mother, and she, ah, suggested I didn't mention it to him."

Another silence through the phone, and Scorpius felt himself begin to panic. Whenever Hester or any of the other girls got upset with him over something he'd said, he either hadn't cared or hadn't clue as to what had gone wrong, so felt no need to apologize.

Now things were different. He actually cared that much about Rose's feelings that he wanted to protect them. He never wanted to make her upset, not on his account. He could tell he'd said something displeasing to her, and he wanted to figure out what it was so he could apologize. He couldn't have her upset with him. "Why've you gotten so quiet? What's wrong?"

"When are you taking her out?"

"My mother's invited the bloody family over on Sunday. I won't be going anywhere alone with her, if that's what you're worried about. _Is_ that what you're worried about?"

"I'm not worried about her. I'm just wondering if you had any plans to tell your father about me so he'll not be setting you up with anyone else."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Ha! You can't get heated with _me_ when you've been mum about us as well!"

"My parents aren't trying to fix me up with some bloke, either. I plan to tell them. My dad'll be upset, but I don't care."

"You should care about your father's opinion."

"So you agree that you should meet with this replacement for me? Because your father said it?"

"Rose, there is no replacement for you," Scorpius sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just repeating to you what I've heard all my life. I'll tell my parents. I'll have to at any rate before I come visit."

"What if mine say no about you coming?"

"Then we'll figure out a way to meet. I'm half tempted to hop aboard the Knight Bus tonight and see you."

They both paused suddenly at what he'd just said. Finally, Rose half whispered, "You wouldn't _dare_."

Scorpius's heart now pounded with his sudden idea, which was sounding better by the nanosecond. His parents were sure to be asleep by now. He knew all the alarm spells, and how to turn them off. He could tell Wembley where he was going and when he'd be back.

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, yes, of course!" Rose giggled. "But how? No, I _couldn't_ ask you to do that. It's late, something might happen and I'd feel horrible."

"What's going to happen to me? I got all O's on my exams in Defense. I'm not scared. If I catch the Knight Bus, I can be at your window in twenty minutes."

"I'd have to sneak you in…through the window… Oh, I wish we could Apparate! Would you spend the night? Or would you only stay a little while? Scorpius, would you really? Are you having a go with me?"

"I'll tap your window when I get there. I'll see you soon."

Scorpius disconnected his Floo and grabbed his robes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose had greeted Scorpius at the window in just a camisole and matching panties. She'd charmed the tree near her bedroom window to lend him a branch, which he used to climb inside her window. Rose pulled him quickly inside, both of them giggling as they tumbled to the floor. Rose tossed her long hair out of her eyes, and held a finger to her lips, warning him to stay quiet. He nodded, leaning up on his elbows, and then pulled her towards him, kissing her desperately. She felt so good, soft and warm against him. He was freezing, but Rose didn't seem to mind. He was glad.

"_Muffliato_," she whispered, pointing her wand towards her bedroom door. She stood up, still giggling in excitement, and helped pull Scorpius to his feet, leading him towards the bed. They kissed again, falling back against her soft, scented pillows. "The charm doesn't mean you get to make a ruckus, though I'm feeling like doing that right now because you're here. I'm so happy you're here," she whispered.

"I am too," Scorpius whispered back, fingering her mouth.

"Still, we've got to stay quiet," she whispered, but didn't help the situation when she began kissing him fiercely.

Scorpius tugged his robes over his head. "I won't say another word," Scorpius barely whispered. "Except I love you…"

He embraced Rose tightly, the length of his body on top of hers causing an immediate erection.

"Are we completely wrong for this? What we're doing?" Rose asked him. She must not have expected too much of an answer, as she nibbled the tender skin of his throat as she asked.

"Do…do you want to…just...talk...or something..." Scorpius breathed as Rose's fingers slid to his pants, unzipping them, pushing them down…

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Rose sighed, arching her back as she helped him, once again, inside of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past one o'clock in the morning, and Scorpius was nearly asleep. "Rose…" he whispered against the back of her neck. His arm was around her waist, holding her so closely that every time he took a breath, some of her soft hair tickled his nose. "Rose, I'm falling asleep. I've got to go."

"Please, no. Hold me. Stay with me," Rose murmured.

"Do you know what would happen if your parents caught me in here? If my parents find out I'm not at home?" Scorpius whispered with a yawn. He closed his eyes, feeling drowsier than ever. Rose flipped herself over, nestling under his neck.

"Five more minutes. Is that alright?" she mumbled. Scorpius could only nod, saying nothing more. He _was_ warm. And settled. And comfortable. Five minutes sounded perfect to him. Just five more minutes…

Outside Rose's bedroom window, the wind whipped waves of cold snow round and round, covering the ground in a still, thick white blanket.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Scorpius blinked several times, yawning, before he suddenly realized that something was different—too different. His bedroom didn't have bright yellow walls covered with awards and family photos of red heads; everyone in his family was a blond. He didn't have a half hexagon shaped window covered with delicate white drapes in the middle of his room either. He certainly had never slept on blue and pink polka dotted sheets, nor had he slept with another person in his bed, especially not a girl.

"Oh!" he cried, sitting up.

Holy fuck, he was still in Rose's room! And the sun was shining brightly through the curtains. A glance at the clock on Rose's wall stopped his heart cold- 7:21 a.m.! The Knight Bus had stopped its hurried route over an hour ago, which meant he'd be taking the regular Tram home. An hour away. He was dead.

And he certainly would be dead if he didn't figure out a way to escape Rose's room and fast.

"Rose!" he hissed, looking down at his sleeping girlfriend– delicately breathing, her mouth partially open. She frowned in her sleep, then turned, opening blue eyes at him. It took a moment for her to register their dire situation, then she sat up with a start as well.

"Bloody hell!" she swore, her eyes widening with alarm.

The smell of bacon and muffins cooking filled the air.

"Oh, shit! My mum's up! She's making breakfast!" Rose gasped, throwing her blankets back and scrambling into a jumper and some sweat pants. Scorpius attempted to do the same, but tripped over one of his shoes and fell with a crash to the floor. Rose gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. Both of them stared at each other, eyes wide with fear.

"Rose? You okay?" a man's voice called from the hallway.

"Yes! Don't come in, Dad!" Rose squeaked as she motioned frantically for Scorpius to stay still. "I'm getting dressed! I just-just tripped, but it's fine. I'll be out in a minute!"

They heard the sound of feet shuffling away.

Rose turned to Scorpius, tossing him his wand. "I'm so sorry! I should have set an alarm!"

"It isn't your fault, I should have been more careful–"

They spoke in hushed voices as Scorpius scrambled into his clothing and Rose fretfully pulled her sheets down smoothly over her bed.

Finally, Rose grabbed her window and yanked it open, an icy blast of wind and snow blowing in over them both.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Rose muttered, shivering slightly as she leaned out of her window to charm the same branch that had helped him to her bedroom to raise up and form a secure ledge. Scorpius kissed Rose quickly, and climbed out onto it. He nearly lost his footing, and stumbled, he was going so fast.

"Careful!" Rose shrieked.

"_Shhh_! I'm okay. I'll Fone you later!" Scorpius said. The tree set him gently back on the ground, and he ran as fast as he could across the yard, and towards the nearest train station.

Scorpius thought quickly as he dashed around the back of his house through the heavy snow towards the stables, where his family kept their horses. He knew that he had at least one art pad tucked away out here, as he spent a great deal of time drawing by the gardens during the summer. He burst into the barn, gasping for breath, then stomped around the stables, making sure to collect dust, hay and horse hair on himself. He quickly located his drawing pad and one charcoal pencil, rubbing it hurriedly across his fingers and some on his face, then stopped to catch his breath before feigning a casual saunter to the back walkway to enter his home from the kitchens.

Yes, he'd been up since first light, the urge to create simply too strong to resist. He had been on the grounds of Malfoy Manor all night. In no way had he just returned from the home of the Weasley's, over an hour away.

"Good Morning, Mister Malfoy!" Wembley greeted him as the small elf scrubbed a sink full of dishes. "Your mother was looking for you. She's having her tea in the drawing room."

"Thank you," Scorpius said, and went in search of his mother.

Mrs. Malfoy let out a gasp when she saw him. "Good heaven on Earth…just look at your…what…where…_why_ are you in such a state?"

"Couldn't sleep…I-I've been nervous about my exam results. I got up early this morning and went walking down by the stables. I slipped on some ice and soiled my clothes," he said calmly, knowing he was already in the clear. His mother despised anything unclean, and his appearance surely had thrown her off that he had just gotten home.

"You went walking in this weather? And with only that robe on? No cap?" She stood and called out, "Jinka!"

Immediately, the small female house elf appeared. She had been a part of Scorpius' life since he was a baby, and even though she mostly took care of cooking, she had always been responsible for his baths and his grooming, his clothing and his meals when his parents were late at work. Scorpius was very fond of the little house elf.

"Draw my son a bath straight away and put those herbs in it, the ones you got from your grandmother. He's been out in the snow since early this morning. He's worried to death about his exam results, but the last thing he needs is to catch a cold before our dinner guests arrive on Sunday. Quickly," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Mother, I don't need a bath!" Scorpius pretended to argue.

"You'll take one this minute. If you're father weren't at work, he'd probably hex some sense into. Now go, I can't stand the sight of my son covered in filth and horse hair a second longer," his mother said, putting a hand over her nose.

"Give me a kiss, Mother. You're looking so lovely, I can't resist," Scorpius said with a grin, stepping towards her.

Her mother drew her wand, fighting a smile. "Scorpius! Don't you _dare_ take one step closer or I'll _Scourgify_ you right here with water that will scald your bones!"

He was safe. His parents hadn't a clue. With a chuckle, Scorpius left the room with Jinka following close behind. As soon as they were out of earshot of his mother, he turned to Jinka.

"Would you like to know a secret, Jinka?" he said.

"If young Master Malfoy wishes Jinka to know a secret, Jinka will hear it," she said. They had reached Scorpius' bathroom. "What scent would young Master like?"

"Butterscotch."

Jinka turned on the water of the great garden tub and emptied a packet of butterscotch scented bubbles and a small herbal packet into the water. Scorpius began pulling off his dirty clothes in a rush, eager to calm down from his close call in the already delicious smelling soapy water.

"I haven't been in the stables."

"Old Jinka did not think so. A likely story, Jinka thinks, but says nothing."

"I've been with my girlfriend. Rose. I sneaked to go see her last night, but I accidentally fell asleep at her house. You mustn't say anything to anyone, because she's a half blood, which is completely unacceptable to my parents," Scorpius said as he kicked off his trousers and undershorts and jumped into his bath.

"Jinka says nothing to the Master and Mistress," Jinka said, collecting up Scorpius' soiled clothing. "Jinka thinks it wonderful for young Scorpius to have a love of his own. Jinka hopes young Master is taking proper precautions if he is spending the night with a young lady. Jinka–"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, stop, please."

Jinka shook her head, smiling. "Jinka wants her young master to be happy. From the look of young master Scorpius, Rose makes him very happy. Jinka will keep secret."

"How can I get my parents to understand that I love her?" Scorpius murmured in a half daze. He wiped some water from his face. "That I don't care if she's a half blood? She's the most beautiful, most special girl I've ever met. I hate feeling like I have to sneak around to see her."

"Better to tell the truth about her. Better not to get caught in Rose's room. Jinka thinks young master Scorpius should speak on his girlfriend's behalf. They must trust the judgment of their only son. Jinka knows young Master is very smart. He will pick a young lady worth it. Do not stay in a lie for too long. Better to tell the truth. No sneaking. That is Jinka's advice."

Scorpius grunted, knowing that his parents wouldn't want to hear a word past "half blood". Still, he thanked Jinka for her counsel, then sank very low into his bath water, blowing bubbles from his nose as he wondered what Rose was doing, if she'd been able to get away with their late night encounter as he had.

Mrs. Malfoy went to work later that morning; she had what had started out as a part time position as secretary for the Minister of Magic, but the Minster had been so impressed with Mrs. Malfoy that he'd offered her a generous salary to extend her hours to full time. Scorpius had the slightest suspicion that the Minister was attracted to his mother, but he saw no indication that the feeling was mutual from his mother's perspective. She was held in very high regard in her social circle, at any rate, and took her job very seriously.

Scorpius was proud of her independence. Most of the mothers of his classmates up until Hogwarts had stayed at home, doing nothing but gossiping and spending their husband's money on clothing and potions to make them appear younger. Mrs. Malfoy had always insisted on earning her own salary. He'd heard his parents argue about it once, with his father telling her it was sign of statue when one's wife didn't have to work.

"I know I don't have to work, Draco. I _choose_ to work. And I'm good at what I do! If you've a problem with the additional money coming into the home, please let me know who you'd like to donate my earnings to. The Children's Home? The shelter for stray creatures? Shall we sponsor a child to attend Hogwarts on our tab?" she had said.

And of course, the last thing his father wanted was to give away one Galleon, so that had been the end of that discussion. Scorpius supposed that was yet another reason he found Rose so interesting; she seemed to be the same as his mother, wanting to hold her own. Wanting to fight Death Eaters, of all things, wanting to go knowingly into dangerous situations. It bothered him yet intrigued him at the same time.

"I'll be back this afternoon. We'll go to Whimsic Alley and do some shopping for Christmas gifts, then, alright?" Mrs. Malfoy said to Scorpius as she powdered her nose.

"Yes, Mother."

"You're so much more handsome when you've groomed yourself properly. Your hair is getting too long. We'll get it cut before the dinner tomorrow," she said.

"I like it how it is," Scorpius said. Rose did as well.

Mrs. Malfoy pressed her lips together, then gave him a peck on the cheek, and was gone.

Scorpius went to the Great Room and placed his Floo Fone of his wand. Before he could call Rose, his Fone beeped. It was Colt.

"What you doing, mate?" Colt asked.

"I was about to call Rose. What about you? Shriveled up from Roxy withdrawal yet?"

"That's what I was calling you about. Roxy's invited me to come along to Romania to visit with her uncle Charlie. I'm scared shitless, mate. I've never met her parents. And with what she did to her brother, hexing him deaf, well, he'll probably want my head on a platter!"

"I thought Rose mended him?"

"She did, but _still_!"

Scorpius spent the next half hour helping Colt rehearse his manners around Roxanne's parents and saw FJ again. As soon as he disconnected from Colt's phone call, Marcus rang in.

"You've _got_ to help me. Marissa and I've had a row. I snogged another girl before I left Hogwarts and she's found out about it," Marcus blurted out.

"What the hell–"

"A second year, in the bathrooms off from the Great Hall. She was a real looker, but then she went and told everyone and started following me around and shite."

"I thought you were all infatuated with Marissa!"

"I am!"

"Well, then where did this other girl come from? I didn't know you were involved with anyone else!"

"Maybe you would if you didn't spend all your bloody time shagging Rose–"

Scorpius blushed. "I-I'm _not_ shagging her!"

"Come off it, you know you are."

They argued back and forth before Scorpius spent another half hour trying to help Marcus figure out his situation. And by the time both conversations were over, he had a slight headache and was tired of being on the Fone. Still, he hadn't heard from Rose and didn't know if she'd gotten caught or not. He Foned her, but she didn't pick up. He wondered if they'd been found out by her parents and started to worry. He thought of owling her, but didn't want to stir up any trouble. So he waited, feeling he had no other choice.

Finally, Scorpius went to his room to read, having just settled into one of his favorites when there came a tapping on his window pane. It was a bright orange owl, one he had never seen before. He opened his window. The owl swooped into the room with a low hoot, and settled on the edge of his desk.

Scorpius grabbed the little note attached to his leg, then gave the owl a knut as he tore open the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_Close call this morning, wasn't it? I got away with it, I've been dying to know how things turned out for you but I haven't had a spare moment until just now. I've got good news. My parents said you could come! We have a big party planned for New Year's, so if you could come the day before, that'd be brilliant. Let me know. I've told mine. It's your turn. Love, Rose_

_P.S. My parents were more shocked than upset about you. My dad didn't say much, but silence means consent, right? _

Scorpius' heart beat rapidly in his chest as he scribbled his reply.

_Rose,_

_I got away with it as well. I came in through the back door, pretending I'd been out with the horses. All my mother could do when she saw me was demand I take a bath. No matter what they say, I'll be there to visit. I'll tell them tonight. I miss you. I love you. I will Fone you tonight. Scorpius_

Dinner at Malfoy Manor began as any other dinner might– typical conversation about what each had done that day, who had talked to whom, and so on and so forth.

"I think we'll have roast lamb on Sunday, darling. What do you think about that?" Mrs. Malfoy said to her husband.

He shrugged, frowning slightly. "It's as good as any other dish, I suppose. The main idea is for our families to meet, and for Scorpius to take a liking to Tallis."

_May as well get it over with,_ Scorpius thought before he said, "I've already taken a liking to someone at Hogwarts. She's asked me to visit with her family on New Year's Eve." He bit into a dinner roll he didn't really want.

"It's not a _serious_ relationship, though, and Tallis is such a lovely girl. I think you'll find her irresistible–"Mrs. Malfoy interrupted too quickly, patting her hair as she did when she felt uncomfortable.

Mr. Malfoy looked confusedly from Scorpius to his wife. "What's this? He's told you about someone? Who is she? No one's said anything to me!"

"That's because she's part of the Potter family. Well, that's her uncle, I mean. Her name is Rose Weasley. Both her parents were in your year at Hogwarts. A Herm-Herm something or other, and Ronald. Those are her parents," Scorpius said quickly, swallowing the lump of bread in his mouth and looking now at his father.

His father's face had gone pale, and his fork, halfway to his mouth, was trembling.

_Oh, damn. This isn't going to be good. _Scorpius thought to himself. He braced himself for the inevitable argument that was sure to occur in moments. No matter what, he was going to stand his ground. He'd do it for her.

"Scorpius," his father said calmly. "Tell me this is some kind of shaggy dog story."

"It's not serious, my dear. It's just a teenage fling, you know how those things go, you know how things were with you and…and Pansy Parkinson. You never took her seriously," Mrs. Malfoy quipped, crumbling her napkin tightly in her hand.

"It's not a fling, Mother. I told you that. I'm serious about her. We're serious about each other," Scorpius said firmly.

"Didn't I tell you–" Mr. Malfoy stopped, appearing to choke, and he dropped his fork, pointing two fingers at Scorpius. "–didn't I _tell_ you you were to stay away from that disgusting family?"

"Her family's not disgusting–"

"Don't talk back to me, boy. They've only recently acquired wealth. It's not something new for either side, especially not Ron Weasley's. You should have seen the absolute shack he came up in, what with their hundred member family. And her mother's Hermione Granger, a…a…_mudblood_? There's nothing more revolting. You're out of your adolescent mind. Her lineage isn't pure. You're forbidden to see her. You're forbidden, and that's the end of it."

"It's _not_ the end of it," Scorpius said defiantly, his nostrils flaring. "I love her."

His father slammed his hands on the dinner table and began to shout. "Damn you love her! You're far too young to even understand what love is. You're acting foolishly, like your mother said. I know all about being a teenage boy, you're probably caught up in her physical attributes. Do what you must with her and then get her out of your life. Tallis Renois is the girl for you, she's pure blooded and she comes from a proper family. I won't allow you to ruin our blood lines with trash like that Weasley family–"

"Don't call Rose trash," Scorpius said through gritted teeth. His heart clenched with rage in his chest. "She's second in our class. And her family _is_ a proper one. All of London knows about her parents and her uncle, how they saved Hogwarts. They're famous. They're known for the _good_ they've done for the Wizarding World, not the horrid like you and Grandfather."

Mr. Malfoy's face now darkened. He lunged at Scorpius faster than Scorpius had ever seen him move, grabbing him up by his collar.

Mrs. Malfoy let out a shriek. "Draco! Please, don't!"

"You disrespectful, spoiled brat," Mr. Malfoy hissed, shaking Scorpius with nearly every word as he struggled to get away. "You arse! How _dare_ you speak against me and your grandfather after all we've given you, all we've done for you? How dare you raise your voice to me!"

Mrs. Malfoy was standing now, on the verge of tears. "Draco, let him alone, he's just a boy–"

"Let go of me!" Scorpius shouted, but his father jerked him even closer, his face in a hateful snarl, his eyes narrowed into almost terrifying slits.

"Now you listen to me. You are NEVER to bring that girl under this roof. And you are _forbidden_ to see her, ever. Do you understand me? I'll take every trust fund, every Galleon in your savings account, every damn thing left to you in your grandfather's will and set it on flames before I let you think you're going to taint what's been pure for our entire existence. You've already shamed me enough by being sorted into Hufflepuff and carrying on with your sissy watercolors! You won't shame this family again!"

"I don't give a damn about your Galleons! I don't want to be anything like you or Grandfather! I hate you both!" Scorpius yelled, finally twisting free. He pushed angrily past his father and stalked from the dining room.

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew one thing– he was getting the hell out of Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Scorpius was furious, hurt, and freezing his arse off. He was sickened by his father's words about Rose, that the man he'd looked up to all his life would harbor such hatred without even knowing a person.

_Trash_.

_Garbage_.

He muttered profanity under his breath as he shuffled through heavy snow towards the trolley station. Snow came from the sky like a blanket, and stuck to his eyelashes. He charmed the lining of his coat pockets warm and balled his fists inside. No doubt his mother would Fone him soon, or probably take their escort car and go in search of him, as the weather was very nasty indeed. There was hardly a soul about.

He felt his wand vibrating, and glancing down, recognized immediately the gold top of the Floo Fone, which was his mother's "signature". Every witch and wizard could designate a signature so you could know who was calling. Of course Rose's was just that, a rose.

Such hateful, hateful words against the one that he loved….he just couldn't get it out of his mind...

His Fone went off again, flashing gold furiously. He ignored it, and huddled against the brick wall of the trolley station with the few others who were out during an unpleasant winter snowstorm, no doubt harboring personal struggles of their own.

"Hello, my _darling_," Scorpius' Aunt Daphne said, kissing him on the cheek repeatedly. "Issac, Scorpius has come to visit!"

Scorpius ended up at his aunt's house. She lived fifteen minutes away and was always glad to see him. She had two much younger children, Peter and Gabriel, just five and seven, but they were always delighted to see Scorpius, and begged him to make animals out of paper and bring them to life.

"Thank you, Aunt Daphne," Scorpius said as his aunt helped him out of his coat. She handed the coat to Sammy the house elf, then linked her arm through his as they walked down the lengthy foyer into the great room. Uncle Issac and Aunt Daphne were wealthy as well, though their mansion wasn't quite as large as the Manor. Then again, not many were.

"You tell me _all_ _about_ it. Your mother's Foned here twice, you'll want to at least let her know you're here," Aunt Daphne cooed over him, making a fuss the way his mother would.

"Evening, Scorpius. What's going on, then?" Uncle Issac said over his newspaper.

"Oh, they've had a terrible argument about some girl Scorpius is dating. Astoria says Draco shook him up, and –"

"_Aunt_ _Daphne_!" Scorpius hissed, embarrassed. He loved his aunt, but sometimes he preferred that she didn't announce everything little thing about his life to whoever happened to be in the room. She'd been known to brag when things were going well for members of her family and gossip when they weren't. He didn't want her gossiping about him, not even to his Uncle Issac. He didn't want to talk about it anymore; he just wanted to get away for a few hours.

"I'm sorry, my pumpkin tart," she said, kissing him again. "Here, sit down, let me get you some tea."

Scorpius sat down with his uncle and sighed.

"Don't mind the wife, you know how she gets. I say keep your nose out of teenage love problems. Things'll work out quite how they ought," Uncle Issac said, rustling his paper as he turned the page. "Catch the Quidditch match last night?"

Scorpius was grateful for the change in subject, and, while he wasn't terribly excited about the professional Quidditch teams, he knew enough to have a conversation with his uncle, who did most of the talking anyway.

Twenty minutes later, which was much too long a time to prepare tea and lemon cookies, Aunt Daphne swept into the room with her serving tray and a blanket.

"I've spoken to your mother, just to let her know you're safe, of course. She was hysterical, Scorpius, really you should have answered your Fone. A storm's blowing in the rest of the evening, so we both suggested you stay the night here and I'll take you back to the Manor in the morning. How's that sound?"

Aunt Daphne was so much like his mother, he couldn't help but smile, though he didn't want to. "That sounds fine," Scorpius replied, taking several cookies and some tea. It just occurred to him that he hadn't eaten, that his dinner had been interrupted. He was starving.

Aunt Daphne, peering at him, didn't miss his desperate chewing. "Did you finish your supper at home before you left?"

"No," he said, swallowing a cookie nearly whole.

"Sammy?" Aunt Daphne hollered, craning her neck around. "Sammy! Dammit, where is that elf?"

Scorpius lay in the bed much later that night, staring up at the magnificent ceiling charmed to look like a starry evening in one of the guest bedroom of his Aunt's house. He thought about Rose. He wanted to call her, but he was too ashamed to tell her the truth about how the conversation had gone. He just knew she'd ask. He felt terrible when she Foned him twice and he ignored it. He just didn't know what to say. He _couldn't_ tell her the truth, that his father had called her and her family trash, that'd he'd almost fought his father because of her.

He fell asleep and dreamed no good dreams.

The next morning after eating a three course breakfast his aunt had insisted on, Scorpius rode back to the Manor in his aunt's escort car. She chattered on about one thing and then another the entire way back. "I'll stop in just a moment," she said when the car pulled up at the front gate.

Scorpius brushed by his mother when she answered the door and went straight to his room, purposefully ignoring his father as well, whom he passed in the hallway.

After some time, he heard a light tapping on his bedroom door.

"It's me, darling. May I come in?"

"Come in, Mother," Scorpius called, but didn't move from his bed. He glanced at her, noting how pretty he thought she looked with her hair down, as she usually wore it in a fancy updo. She stopped just inside, closing his door and clasping her hands together tightly. She drew in a deep breath, looking around. Was she expecting something new to be on the wall? He'd taken all his drawings down ages ago, knowing his father disapproved. Mostly there were calendars with assignment due dates, family snapshots, a wall of quills and a holder for the ink. There were posters of dragons his father had insisted be nailed up because it must have reminded him of Slytherin, Scorpius supposed.

"I was worried. We both were," his mother finally said.

"Bollocks. Father could care less," Scorpius said.

"Watch your tone, Scorpius," his mother warned. Scorpius sighed rudely, and scowled.

"Scorpius, darling," his mother continued, her voice now softer, "you are so _wrong_ about him. You're both wrong about each other. Your father loves you, more than you know."

"He's got a way of showing it."

"He doesn't know how. His father was the same with him. He has trouble getting close to people. You've no idea how much the war scarred him. He lost his best friend in that war, he was dragged into it practically against his will!"

"He could have said no! He should've refused! I've been ridiculed by some at Hogwarts over his crimes, his and Grandfather's alike!"

"But you rose above it, and I'm proud of you. You're at the top of your class. You've been the perfect son, and we only want what's best for you. Don't you see? You're his son, his only son. I'd never seen him cry until the day you were born," his mother sniffed. She crossed the room and sat down on the side of the bed, putting a hand over Scorpius'.

"You may not want to hear this, and I know to you it doesn't matter in the slightest, but the Malfoy's have _always_ had a pure bloodline. Both our families have. Always. To some families, that is held in very high regard. To his family, it means everything."

"Well, I think it's prejudice and ridiculous."

"You're young. There are probably a lot of things we tell you that you that you will think 'ridiculous'. But being sixteen is very different from being thirty eight and forty two. Your opinions may change, about a lot of things. All I ask is that you try to see things from his point of view. I am unable to have any more children. We tried for years, but the doctors told me my body just couldn't handle another baby. All we have is you. All the Malfoy's have to continue the pure blood line is you. The family has been shamed for so long, and your father has come a long way in his attempt to right his wrongs. He has a vision of nobility and honor and respect for his family. He's depending on you to fulfill that role. It's a lot to ask, I know. But please, try to understand. There is no one else that can do that. Only you."

His mother gripped his hand. "He loves you. So much. And so do I. Never forget that." She leaned forward and kissed him, smoothing his hair the way she used to do when he was young.

"I love you too. And…and him. Tell him, please," Scorpius said, swallowing hard. His mother nodded, then left the room.

Scorpius felt strange. His mother's words…she had never spoken to him like that, had never told him anything about his father's feelings. His father had wept? He almost wanted to laugh at this image, because it seemed like the last thing Draco Malfoy would do. Except there was nothing happy in his heart. He felt torn, as if he were being ripping apart like the picture he had made for Rose that night in the study room in the library. There was his family, and there was her. It was becoming clear that he would not be allowed to have both. But how on earth was he going to choose?

He hastily scribbled a note to Rose, telling her he'd been with family and hadn't been able to get away. It was exactly a lie. He felt guiltier than ever when Rose owled back and said she understood, call her when he could.

He was miserable. Things didn't help when he realized that tomorrow, Tallis Renoir's family was coming over for dinner. With a groan, he fell into another fitful sleep.

Dinner with the Renois family was tolerable. Tallis was nice-looking, more so than Scorpius had imaged her to be, being that his parents had pushed the meeting for his sake. She reminded him of a younger version of his mother, in fact– the stick straight blond hair, the polite smile that concealed honest opinions unfit to be shared, the blue eyes. Tallis' eyes were a lighter blue than Rose's; he noticed on several occasions as she glanced up at him from her place across the table. He felt a familiar tightening in his chest as he thought of Rose, as if thinking of her was a crime.

_Rose, I wish you were here._

"Scorpius? Why don't you show Tallis around? Show her the guest garden room, darling. Play her some of your old pieces, you used to be so good at piano," Mrs. Malfoy said brightly halfway through desert.

"Now? But I haven't finished eating–"

"Scorpius, show Tallis the grounds," his father interrupted. "For God's sake, you can eat pumpkin custard any time."

"Oh, Tallis would _be charmed_ to look around. I think it sounds like a lovely idea," Mrs. Renois urged. "Such a beautiful house, isn't it, Tallis?"

"Yes, Mother," Tallis answered respectfully.

What the hell was this?

Scorpius grit his teeth together to avoid saying something rude to everyone at the table, and scraped his chair hard against the floor as he pushed his seat back. He offered Tallis his hand to help her up.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

They walked in silence down the long, cold corridors towards the garden room. Scorpius hadn't a clue what to say to this girl, who he didn't know from a witch's tit. Rose would have found the entire thing hilarious. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, finding comfort in watching his feet thump, thump across the stone flooring.

Suddenly, Tallis burst into giggles. He glanced at her with a start, feeling like an utter fool.

"I'm sorry, but…you have to laugh at how hard they're trying to make this happen," she mused, stopping. She wiped her eyes, and another fit of giggles erupted from her. She bent at the waist, shaking in her amusement.

Despite his mood, Scorpius' heart lifted slightly. He didn't feel quite so foolish as a moment ago, realizing that Tallis thought it was ridiculous too.

He scratched his forehead, mildly confused. "That obvious, eh?" he said.

Tallis nodded, standing upright again. "Oh, yes. Very much so, I'm afraid," she said.

Scorpius decided to be honest. "I'm sorry, Tallis. I think you're lovely, honestly, but the thing is, I've got a girlfriend. My parents don't approve of her at all, just because she's a half blood. They're desperate to rid her from my life."

Tallis nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "We're in the same boat, you know."

This was a surprise Scorpius had not anticipated. "Really? So, your bloke is a half blood too?"

Tallis cleared her throat, walking forward again. "No, no, it's more complicated than that. It's…I'm not, er, not into blokes."

"I don't understand," Scorpius said blankly.

"I'm not _into_ blokes. I've got a girlfriend. A _girlfriend_. Do you understand now?" Tallis said.

Scorpius understood now why Tallis had found everything so funny. Their parents' plan had backfired totally. He was with a half blood and Tallis was gay. And Bob's your uncle…

"My mom found us kissing a few weeks ago and she's been in a right state ever since. She's been desperate to fix me up, absolutely desperate. My stepfather won't even talk to me, did you notice? He's totally ashamed," Tallis said.

"I didn't know he was your stepfather."

"Yes, my real dad left us when I was about four. I haven't seen him since," Tallis said.

They had reached the guest rooms, and Scorpius opened the door to the wide, beautifully decorated rooms. He charmed a roaring fire to life in the cobblestone fireplace. It would have made for a romantic evening in different circumstances.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said. "About your dad leaving you and all."

"I'm not. I think he's a creep. I couldn't care less. I'm perfectly happy with my life," Tallis said. She wandered over to the grand piano and sat down, stretching her fingers over the keys. She randomly plucked out a few chords.

"I didn't know you played," Scorpius said, sitting next to her.

Tallis looked at him, smiling. "Don't you as well?"

"Not in ages. I'm sure I've forgotten everything," Scorpius said.

"I like you, Scorpius. There's more to you than meets the eye. Thanks for being so easy to talk to. Your girlfriend is quite lucky," Tallis said. "What's her name?"

For the next hour and a half, Scorpius and Tallis exchanged stories about meeting their girlfriends, how their parents had found out, how people were against both couples. It felt good to talk with someone who truly understood how he felt.

"So what will you do?" Scorpius asked Tallis after Jinka had entered the room to politely inform Tallis that her parents were ready to leave for the evening.

"I don't know yet. I can't imagine not seeing her anymore, but I'm getting tired of lying to my mum and stepdad about it. I'm running out of excuses," Tallis said sadly.

"I could cover for you. Tell your parents you're with me," Scorpius said suddenly. Tallis turned to him with a grin.

"It's perfect! And I'll do the same for you! We'll owl each other so we know when we're supposed to be with one another. Then you can spend New Year's with Rose and I can spend New Year's with Stephanie!"

They agreed to their plan, and Tallis hugged Scorpius with an excited squeal.

"Scorpius, I'm so glad we met. Let's always be friends," Tallis said.

Scorpius had no objections.

Later that evening, Mrs. Malfoy asked over her book, "How did it go?"

Scorpius shrugged, feigning boredom. "She's nice. We agreed to see each other again."

His parents said nothing, but exchanged smug glances across the room at each other. It was almost sad, the way they really thought that silly little plan to set him up with some pure blood witch had worked. They had underestimated Tallis, who had plans of her own. It had simply never occurred to them that their desperation to get rid of Rose had actually created a no fail way to keep her around. Scorpius was desperate to meet Rose's family the proper way. He'd come to love the stories about the Potter's and the Weasley's, and he couldn't wait to know more. Now he would have his chance.

He excused himself and retreated to his room, where he Foned Rose to tell her he'd be visiting with her quite soon, and that he couldn't wait.

_A/N: Nice try, Scorpius and Tallis, but your plan is going to backfire in the worst way. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, I'm meeting you at the train station and from there, we're headed to Coventry to stay with your brother," Scorpius recited as rehearsed as he tucked another sweater into his overnight bag. It was Thursday, the day before New Year's Eve, and he was actually leaving tonight to stay with Rose and her family until Sunday. The Hogwarts train left the station on Tuesday afternoon, and school resumed on Wednesday.

"Yes. He has a cottage near the lake and it's perfect for ice skating. Make sure you add that part. I've already told him to cover for me. I'm sure Mother will call him to confirm we're there," Tallis said.

"Oh. What's his name again?"

"Grant."

"And you're leaving tonight as well?"

"Yes. Stephanie and I are just going to do some hiking in France for New Year's. She's got some cousins we're going to visit. We're going to go flying. I've never had the nerve to ride a broom before," Tallis said.

She was quite a schemer, as Scorpius found out as they worked together to make a plan for New Year's. When he'd told her this, she pointed out how she was used to figuring out ways to conceal who she really was.

"I can't imagine having to pretend to be something I'm not. It must be awful. I've never known a single gay person before you," Scorpius told her.

"Oh, trust me, you know some. They're probably just really good at hiding it or in denial," she'd insisted.

"No, I don't think so."

"Scorpius, you do. Wait a few years, they'll come out."

He let the conversation drop at that. There was no point in arguing with his only alibi. His only objective these past few days was to come up with a foolproof plan to see Rose. It had been six days since he'd seen her last. She'd known about Tallis and the plan, and hadn't been thrilled about his cover up, but she wanted him to visit so bad that she eventually agreed it was the best and easiest way for him to come.

Scorpius was excited and nervous as he made his down to breakfast on the morning he was leaving to stay with Rose for the New Year's weekend. He hadn't been able to talk to his best friends; Colt had already left for Romania with Roxanne, and he'd already explain how there was no Fone service that deep in the mountains. Owls didn't like to fly there either, being as there were dragons that wandered free. Marcus hadn't been answering his Fone lately, and besides, he wasn't the best person to get relationship advice from.

"You're sure you don't want me to go with you to the train?" his mother said as she kissed his cheek several times.

"Mother, I'm not a baby. Tallis won't be there with her mother. I've been aboard the train loads of times," Scorpius said. "I'll Fone you when I get to Rose's house."

"Rose's house?"

Oh, shite! Damn it all to hell!

"I meant _Tallis'_ house. I meant her brother's house. Greg, no Grant. Grant's cottage near the lake, where we're going ice sledding, or what have you."

Mrs. Malfoy narrowed her eyes at Scorpius. "You can't still be thinking about her. The Weasley girl. Tallis is so beautiful. She's perfect for you, and your father adores her. You two have been talking on the Fone, you're going to visit her…"

" I'm not thinking about Rose," he lied. "Tallis is loads of fun. She's great. We're very close already," Scorpius said, and he actually felt this way about her, so it came out sounding natural. His mother smiled, then gave him another hug.

"Good. Now, off you go. The escort car's waiting. Fone me the second you see Tallis and let me know you've arrived safely."

"Of course, Mother."

Scorpius found himself wondering many times in the following days how it was possible for two families to be so very different from each other and yet still find love between the two. Scorpius' home was vast, decorated in dark green, browns, gold. It was a very quiet house, and everyone in it was expected to be as proper as if the Prime Minister himself would stroll through at any moment. He'd had so many rules that he may as well have been attending a juvenile detention center. Rose's house, on the other hand, was large, but bright and alive. He heard laughter everywhere he went, at all times of the day and night. Everyone talked, or discussed or playfully teased. There was a feeling of overall happiness, and delight in being carefree. In his home it was cold in more ways than one.

There was not a lot of time to be alone during the day, which Scorpius didn't mind because he was busy discussing literature with Mrs. Weasley or trying to beat Mr. Weasley at chess. It was even more fun because Scorpius created all the pieces, which further delighted Rose's father.

"Bloody hell! You might have a future at Wheezes!" he exclaimed, turning the knight over in his hands.

At Rose's house, his artist touch was appreciated. He had a grand time the evening before New Year's day making decorations to explode out of the firecrackers. You could charm the decorations to erupt into whatever you wanted, which delighted Scorpius to no end. During another chess match which Rose was winning, Rose's mother and Scorpius found themselves working alone across the large kitchen table. Rose's mother was beautiful in a way separate from Rose. She had wavy chestnut colored hair and beautiful narrow brown eyes. She and Rose both had freckles across their noses. Scorpius began to get nervous under her gentle gaze.

"I'd like to ask you something, if you don't mind," Mrs. Weasley said as they worked to cram the personalized decorations into the firecrackers. Scorpius' would come out as hearts that spelled Rose's name. He'd made four of them so far, each different colors.

"I don't mind, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said, bracing himself.

"Your parents…well, your father, actually. Does he honestly approve of your relationship with my daughter?"

Scorpius was surprised that Rose's mother would question him and not her father. Lying was not an option, however. He thought that Rose's mother was just as beautiful as Rose; he could see the same quiet strength in both of them. He would never lie to either of them, so he shook his head, "No. He doesn't. But I don't care because Rose…is very special to me."

"Is she?"

"She is. I care about her. I would do anything she asked me. I want to make her happy."

"And how do you expect to do that without your parent's consent?"

"I-I don't know exactly," Scorpius admitted, looking worried. "I'll make them understand somehow…that they have to accept her. Because…because I'm in love with her…"

"I just don't want her to get hurt. She's never really dated before, and she's so excited all the time…talking about you all the time…can you understand how it makes me feel, knowing that she ended up with you, of all people? Your father despised me and Ron, her father. I can only imagine the things he's said about you being with Rose."

"His prejudice ends with me. I'm not like him, if that's what you're wondering," he said.

"Oh, I'm certain of that. And I like you very much, for what it's worth. I can definitely see the appeal," Mrs. Weasley said. Scorpius blushed, thinking, _So can I. And to imagine, this is what Rose will look like when she's older…_

They smiled at each other from across the table.

_I always want to be a part of this family. I don't come from this, but I want to belong. I want to belong. _

There was a huge party at the Weasley house on New Year's Eve—the house was completely packed with friends and family members, including Rose's Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. Scorpius was nearly shaking with excitement as he shook hands with the infamous Harry Potter. He couldn't believe he was even in the same vicinity as the man who had defeated Lord Voldemort, and was a celebrity among celebrities throughout England, probably the entire world. Within the hour of their arrival, all the adults and teenagers were intoxicated with butterbeer and fire whiskey. James and Albus pointedly ignored Scorpius, but didn't cause trouble otherwise. The countdown to midnight was wild. Everyone shouted a chorus of "Happy New Year!", and it was followed by cheers and singing. Scorpius saw Hugo snogging some girl who looked much older than he was. He wondered if Rose noticed when the firecrackers suddenly burst into the air, lighting up the sky. Everyone _ooohed_ and _ahhhed_ at the magnificent colors. Rose had made a firecracker that read 'SM + RW 4EVR'. He kissed her, in front of the entire family. She laughed, jumping into his arms until her father pulled her away and glared at the two of them.

"Sorry, Sir," Scorpius said, ducking his head. Rose laughed, and then her father was pulled into a large crowd of people and hoisted into the air with another outburst of drunken song.

"Come on," Rose said quietly into Scorpius' ear, pulling him by the hand. She led him past dozens and dozens of people, slipping down some steps to the bottom level of her house, which had been turned into a sort of recreation room. She locked the door behind them, and leaned against it, tugging at his hand.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him.

"Of what? Your house? Your family? Your life? I adore it, all of it. This has been like a dream," he told her. She smiled, pulling him closer. He kissed her, tasting chocolate and butterbeer on her lips.

"Rose, if I tell you something, will you promise not to go barmy on me?"

"That depends. What is it?"

He leaned closer to her ear. "I'm going to marry you one day," he whispered. Rose smiled shyly at him, biting her lip. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Your father would never let you."

"I'll be of age in less than a year. I'll get my own flat. He can't tell me what to do if I don't need him for anything. And I won't. I won't need anything or anyone except you," he said. "I always want to be with you, for all of my life."

"I think that's the butterbeer talking," Rose said with a giggle.

"It isn't," Scorpius insisted, though he did feel slightly out of sorts. But if anything, the alcohol was giving him the courage to say aloud what he had thought for months. "I meant every word."

"Well, Scorpius, if you asked me, I would say yes," Rose said.

"Wonderful. It's settled then," he said, laughing. He scooped her up, twirling her around, and they were kissing again. Something crashed upstairs, followed by a shriek.

"What the–"

"It's nothing. They're tossed out of their minds," Rose said, shaking her head.

Scorpius took her word for it. He was fine just where he was, pressed against Rose, holding her as if he never wanted to let go.

"I'm cold," Rose whispered against his lips after some time. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him harder.

"I'm hot," Scorpius said, reaching under her jumper, running his hands over her smooth skin. "Very hot," he added.

"Then I need you," Rose said.

They made their way to the couch, not bothering to turn on the lights. As the party went on upstairs, Scorpius and Rose celebrated the New Year in their own way, more in love than ever before.

Scorpius' wand lay buried underneath a pile of his clothing; he didn't hear the vibration of his wand, nor did he notice his Fone flashing red, signaling an emergency.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scorpius and Rose did not have time to cuddle; they had to return to the party before they were missed, and thus forced to try and explain their way out of a compromising situation. Giggling, they hurried into their clothing and shoes as quickly as possible.

"Wouldn't it be awful if we were caught?" Rose whispered, tugging her shirt over her head. Her long hair was disheveled from their brief but passionate intercourse on the couch. Scorpius loved how it looked, but it might be obvious what they had been up to once they made it upstairs. He stopped dressing and reached over to smooth her tresses down, kissing her gently against the lips.

"What are you—"

"Sorry. I fixed your hair," he interrupted softly. She smiled and pushed his jumper at him.

"It seems like we're always avoiding it," Scorpius said and he fumbled in the dark for his jeans. "Getting caught, I mean. I wish we could just be together all night long and not have to hurry. We need to go back to the Room of Requirement when we get to Hogwarts."

"Of course. We'll just have to beat Colt and Roxy to it," she said, laughing. Scorpius laughed as well until he held his wand up and noticed that his Fone was blinking a furious red. Frowning, he held it to his ear and uttered the charm to play back his emergency message.

"_Scorpius, it's me. Listen, my parents found me–us–out. Oh, it was awful. They told your parents that you weren't with me. Get out of there, as soon as you get this. They're pulling me out of Beaubatons. I've got to go, I'll try you again later-"_

The message ended abruptly. Scorpius let out a groan as ran a hand through his hair. This was impossible. It couldn't be! The plan had been foolproof! They'd rehearsed it, over and over! He suddenly made a mad dash for the steps leading up to the main part of Rose's house.

"What is it? What's happened? What's going on?" Rose asked frantically, right on his heels.

"My parents know I've lied to them about being with Tallis. Her parents found her out and have pulled her out of school. I've got to get out of here. It won't take my parents any time at all to find out where I am."

He ended up being too late.

As soon as they made it to the front room of Rose's house, Scorpius' heart sank. The room was silent as Rose and Scorpius came in. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were standing at the front door of the Weasley's home. Scorpius would have been a slight more relieved had his father looked angry. But his father's face was a pale, deadly calm.

"We were just about to call for you. You can see, Draco, that they're perfectly fine," Mrs. Weasley said icily. "Rose, darling, come here—"

"Scorpius, get yourself to the car immediately—"

"Father, I—"

"_Not one word_ from you. Your mother has already gotten your belongings," his father ordered him in a tone that matched his facial expression.

Scorpius didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Rose. He made an attempt to turn towards her but his mother swooped in and grabbed his arm, practically dragging him away.

He was surprised to find that his father had actually driven himself, as opposed to sending an auto escort car. In a way, it made things even worse. Scorpius slid in the backseat dejectedly as his parents got into the front.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. You lied to your mother and myself, and all to be next to that little slag. She let you have her on some cold basement floor, didn't she? Disgusting. How could you degrade yourself? And as for Tallis…well, I'll see to it she won't set foot at Gringots. As for your little half mudblood ginger, I'll be reporting her parents to the Department of Adolescent Witches and Wizards first thing in the morning. Did you see the amount of liquor strewn about that place, Astoria? People passed out on the couches and the floor?"

"It was a despicable sight, darling," his mother agreed quietly. "Please watch the road—"

"Scorpius, you will amount to absolutely nothing as long as you associate yourself with that repulsive family!"

"They were nothing but gracious! You're wrong about them!" Scorpius shouted angrily.

His father turned around halfway. "You've made a fool of your mother and I for the last time. You don't know what's good for you, boy, but by Gods, I'm going to show you!"

It was the last thing Scorpius remembered of that evening. There was a scream from his mother, a shout of surprise from his father, and then everything went black and silent.

xxxxxxxx

It was an unfortunate accident- three teenagers were speeding through town on brand new broomsticks. One of them had lost control and crashed headfirst into a flying carriage carrying a family of six. The carriage had careened into the driving lane of the Malfoys, striking their self driven car head on. Muggle cars were fairly new in the Wizarding world, and had been modified to be driven with or without someone behind the wheel, but still, there were tweaks to be made. Crashes of any vehicle could be terrifying and cause severe harm, the same as when they crashed in the Muggle world. Both the carriage and the Malfoy's car had exploded on impact, sending the passengers flying through the air, hurtling into various objects or people.

Everyone survived, but some had fared better than others. The teenager who'd crashed the broomstick had lost an entire row of teeth and been blinded in one eye. The doctors were trying to restore the boy's sight first, and had so far been unsuccessful. The family of six was all on the Ground Floor of St. Mungo's, each with serious injuries—mangled limbs, shock, cracked skulls, missing fingers. Luckily, the carriage had been built with double protection charms; it was probably the sole reason all six had survived.

Mrs. Malfoy had gone headfirst through the front window of an elite bridal shop, and gashed her face open from forehead to chin. The anti theft charms on the glass would probably cause scarring, the doctors said, but they would continue to use the most up to date magic they could to help heal what had once been a flawless face. Scorpius had been thrown into a group of school age children and had broken both ankles and his wrist; his broken bones were repaired quickly, though he was very sore and had to stay in the hospital for two days. His mother had been released earlier, but spent the night between his room and his father's room.

Mr. Malfoy had been trapped underneath the burning rubble of the vehicles. His legs had been completely crushed, and the altered charms of the carriage had seaped into his open wounds. The doctors at St. Mungo's had told Scorpius and his mother that he had gone into some sort of shock after being rescued.

"It's as if part of him has shut down. We've given him several different pairs of legs, but somehow, it's not registering to him that the legs are actually attacked to his body. True, the new legs are a bit more pale than his old ones, but they still _work_. We had to sedate him twice this morning, the way he was verbally assaulting the nurses. He won't take his meals, so watch that when you bring him home. You may very well have to force feed him," the doctor told Scorpius and his mother, who still had a bandage over the better half of her face. His mother dabbed at her uncovered eye with a napkin, nodding.

They had all been hoping that Mr. Malfoy would have come out of his mental rut, but by the time his discharge had arrived, his legs were still not working. The doctors said it would take time for his body to accept the new legs. Until he did, he would have to have assistance using a hover chair to get around. Both his hands were bandaged in healing ointment and were to remain bandaged for three days once at home in order to restore use of his fingers and hands against the burns.

Mr. Malfoy was helpless without use of his legs. He despised being waited on hand and foot, especially the first days with bandaged hands. Scorpius and his mother found that he became irritable, more so than usual. His moods were unpredictable and he would often stare out the window all day, looking angry enough to explode.

Scorpius missed the first week back to Hogwarts after Christmas break because he couldn't bear to leave his mother alone with his father when he was like this. He also felt guilty about leaving his father, even if his father hadn't said more than ten words to him since they'd gotten home from St. Mungo's. Rose sent owl after owl, but he just couldn't respond. He didn't know what to say to her, and besides, he was so worried about his mother having to take care of herself and his father, he didn't have time to write her back. His poor mother- he'd heard her crying in her room, seen her staring at herself in the mirror and tracing the outlines of her ugly scars with her wand, whispering healing spells as she'd been instructed to by the doctors for one hundred and eleven days.

"It looks better every day, Mother," Scorpius would tell her. "You're absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world."

Mrs. Malfoy would smile faintly at him and tuck her wand away. "Thank you. Let's see if your father is ready to eat."

"Leave me alone! I won't eat this rubbish! I won't touch it! It's shite!" Mr. Malfoy would roar, sending the dinner try flying across the room. Wembley and Jinka scrambled to clean up the mess while Mrs. Malfoy set about getting her charms ready to force feed him. It had been three days since he'd eaten last.

"Are—are you cold, Father? I've got a blanket—" Scorpius offered with shaking hands.

His father glared at him. "You think that little bedspread is going to make things all better, do you?" he said. He leaned his head back against the back of his chair and closed his eyes, looking suddenly old and tired. "All I have to say is I hope she was worth it."

Scorpius felt like filth as he wrapped the blanket around his father anyway and gave him a quick embrace which was not returned.

"Go back to school, darling. Let me handle him," Scorpius' mother told him one freezing day going into his second missed week of school.

"I won't leave you alone. I don't give a damn about school when you and Father need me," Scorpius said, hugging her.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have Wembley and Jinka to help. It isn't your job to care for us. And you mustn't ever say you don't care about school. You need your education," Mrs. Malfoy said.

Scorpius swallowed thickly before managing to say, "This—this is all my fault. I'll never forgive myself! I won't rest until I make things right again, I swear—"

His mother stood up straighter and put her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Scorpius. Those boys were reckless. They should have been properly supervised and they weren't. They didn't know how to fly those Nimbus 4000s. They would have hit _someone_. It just happened to be us and that other family. But the good news, the wonderful news is that we're all alive. Don't you dare blame yourself. We'll be fine. You go on back to Hogwarts, where you belong."

"But, Mother—"

"I'll make arrangements for you to be dropped off tomorrow morning. So I suggest you start packing."

xxxxxxxxx

"I heard about the accident, of course. Why haven't you returned any of my owls? I've been worried sick! I thought I was going to lose my bloody mind!" Rose exclaimed when Scorpius called on her that evening. It had been two weeks after the start of second term when Scorpius finally returned to Hogwarts. He was both relieved and exhausted, but he knew the very first thing he had to do before settling in completely.

Rose held him tightly, kissing him, or attempting to. Scorpius stepped out of her tight embrace, looking away from her, numb to his core. He couldn't look at her; he forced himself to look somewhere, anywhere, else.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked quietly, looking confused.

He thought of his father, ruined, slumped in a motorized chair, refusing food. His beautiful mother's scarred face. All because he fell in love with a girl he should never have gotten involved with. Scorpius' throat seemed to be closing up, and he fought harder than he ever had against tears. He just wanted to take Rose and go somewhere they could be alone, so he could talk to her, about everything. He needed her so much right now, but he couldn't have her. He could see that clearly now.

He cleared his tightening throat and mumbled, "There's a lot going on with my family…with the accident and all. And I think…maybe…maybe we shouldn't be together right now. I don't think I can…look, it's just that…my parents...they sort of need me...and I can't really focus on them and school if I'm with you...so..."

Rose blinked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Damn. Those words cut into him like ice. Were they really breaking up? Maybe he could get around saying it out loud...

"Er…sort of…"

"_Sort_ of? Either you are or you aren't!"

He looked up at her now, and his heart broke as he replied, "Alright, then, yes, dammit! Yes, I am."

She gasped as tears sprang to her ice blue eyes. She shook her head in disbelief, saying in a trembling voice, "I don't understand, I-I thought we said we'd to stay together, no matter what. Didn't we?"

Scorpius felt a stab of pain shoot through his entire body. He looked back down, the cold winter wind whipping across his face. He felt cold to his core, like a zombie. Like he was dead. "Rose, I'm sorry. I told you before we even began all this that it wasn't a good idea for us to, you know, get involved."

"Don't do this, Scorpius. Please don't. I'll do anything, I'll help you anyway I can. I could go with you to your parents, I could explain to them-"

"I can't, Rose. It just...it just has to be over. I'm sorry...I reckon it's all for the best—"

"Of course it is," Rose said harshly, sarcastically. She wiped tears from her eyes with her mittens, pulling herself up straight.

There were no words on earth to describe how awful this moment was.

_This isn't happening, it's not real, this is just a bad dream, it has to be…_

"We'll still be friends," he finally mumbled. "I'd—"

"No," Rose interrupted, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "we _won't_." And she turned from him and stomped off, her hair bouncing behind her. Hair he'd never feel between his fingers again. It was over between them. Scorpius turned quickly away from the sight of her walking away from him. He didn't want to see it; he didn't want to see anything. He was lost in a place he had considered a second home for years. His father was a broken man without working legs, his mother's beautiful face was destroyed, and Rose was gone. For good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep would not come that night. Scorpius couldn't stop thinking about Rose, couldn't accept fully that it was really over, and worse, that it wasn't even how he wanted it to be. She was the only person he wanted to be with right now. His throat clenched again, as it had done earlier when he'd ended it with Rose, but this time tears soon followed. Quickly, he cast a Muffliato charm around his bed, then turned his face into his pillow and wept as silently as he could.

How was he going to live without her? How would he make it through the day without her smile, her touch, her mouth against his, her body against his, under his? Worse, how long would it take before she started dating again? What would he do the first time he saw her holding hands with another bloke? For God's sake, snogging another bloke? He would die, was what. Then, more disturbing thoughts took the place of previous ones. What if his father never walked again? What if his mother's face never healed? What is his mother grew tired of taking care of his father? What if his parents split up because of the accident? What if his father hated him for it? It was all his fault. The whole thing. He should have just been honest from the start, like Jinka had told him.

Jinka. He thought of her comforting presence despite being so tiny, and he wanted to see her now more than ever. But he couldn't. He couldn't talk to anyone about how he was feeling, and his friends would certainly take the mickey out of him for crying in his bed over a girl. They would never understand his feelings for Rose, how much he would miss being with her, being next to her, talking to her. He wanted her so badly he could taste it. But he couldn't have her. He could never have her again. He rolled on his back, throwing an arm over burning, damp eyes, whispering, "Rose, it's a quarter after one, and I need you now. I need you now…"

_A/N: During the breakup scene, I used lyrics from the song Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. The last words Scorpius speaks in this chapter are taken from lyrics from the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. I know the accident was a bit dramatic but it was a necessary component to the story. Thanks so much for all the reviews, and I'm off to start Chapter 18…_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was strange how a breakup could change Scorpius' whole life. He felt as if he were living underwater most of the time. His mind wandered during lessons. He would read pages of schoolwork in the library and then realize with a start that he had retained not a shred of information, and would have to start all over again. He didn't have an appetite, but forced himself to eat; when he did, everything tasted of old parchment. He worried about his family, and called home constantly until his mother threatened to block his Fone.

"Don't worry about us, I've told you! Study your lessons and don't come home until the end of the term! We're doing just fine here," his mother insisted. She was lying; he knew she was, but she could be indignant when she wanted to be.

He got caught up with Tallis. "I'm so sorry, Scorpius. I feel so terrible about everything," she said. "I wish I'd been able to warn you in time. I'm just so glad that everyone is alive."

"It's not your fault. Things will go back to normal soon enough," Scorpius said to his friend. "How's school going? You're in Canada now, right?"

"Yes. It's not half bad. Stefanie and I still talk and write, so it's not like sending me across the continent did anything. How're things with Rose?"

Scorpius' heart dropped to his feet. "Things with Rose?"

"Yes. You're still together, aren't you?"

He _couldn't_ tell Tallis the truth. "Oh, yes, of course. Things are perfect. I just haven't spent much time with her because I'm helping my mother take care of my father until he can walk again, so…"

The truth of the matter was that not a day went by when it didn't hurt. After the Christmas holidays, class schedules changed; Scorpius had an Advanced Arithmancy course with Colt and Roxanne, but absolutely none with Rose. Not only was she not in any of his classes, he hadn't seen her in the dining hall, nor had he seen her in the corridors on the way to classes. It was bad enough not being her boyfriend anymore, but not seeing her, not having an inkling of a clue as to what she was doing was just torture.

In Arithmancy class, Scorpius never sat near Roxanne and Colt, just to be courteous. She barely made eye contact with him, yet she wasn't rude. Mostly she sat as close as possible to Colt, rubbing his back occasionally, scribbling little notes on the corner of her parchment, giggling when her words made him blush- looking overall totally in love. Scorpius was bitterly jealous and tried not look in their direction, but couldn't help it most of the time. Sometimes before class started, they would kiss each other as if they were the only ones in the room, in the world it seemed. It was obvious Colt was just as in love and happy with Roxanne. Marcus, he supposed, was happy with Marissa. It just didn't seem fair that _his_ love was gone…but he supposed that wasn't being a good friend.

It wasn't right to drag everyone else down just because his heart was an empty tomb.

So Scorpius took care to make sure he was next to the last one to leave the classroom so he wouldn't have to make awkward conversation with the two of them. Roxanne would not give him information about Rose, nor would he ask in class. Roxanne would be loyal to her cousin, no doubt, and tell him nothing. Scorpius was left despising himself, mostly because he'd thought that breaking up with Rose was the logical thing to do while his family was putting the pieces back together, but in a way, it had only made things worse. He felt more alone than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you want, I-I'll end things with Roxy," Colt said. He and Marcus exchanged glances at each other over one of the homework table in the Hufflepuff Common Room, thinking foolishly that Scorpius couldn't read between the lines. He could, of course. He was still first in their year, although he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep that up, seeing as how all he wanted to do lately was sleep.

"What the hell would you do that for?" Scorpius said darkly. He had charmed the ink from his pot into what he just realized looked like a ragged heart, hovering the black design just over his parchment.

"Take it easy, mate. He's just trying to sympathize," Marcus said. "At any rate, at least you haven't got James and Albus to worry about anymore. By the way, that's bloody genius, what you're doing with that ink."

The ink heart swirled around and then poured itself back into the pot. "Stop the ridiculous attempts to make me feel better. It's driving me mad."

"James still wants you dead. Roxanne said so the other day," Colt said.

"Brilliant news. That's more like it." Scorpius sighed and sank lower into the chair he was sitting in. "I've got more important things to think about, such as if my father will ever be able to stand up and take a piss again."

"He will, mate. He will," Colt said, nodding his head. "Say, I almost forgot to tell you, there's a party this weekend. Not supposed to be carrying on about it, seeing as how it's off school grounds…gonna be lots of experimental potions to blow your mind…but you know, being off curfew and all, I thought we might stop by."

"We're only off curfew Thursday through Saturday. I find that to be bollocks, myself. What's the point of telling second semester sixth years they're off curfew when they really aren't? And with our Head Boy being Marshall Thomas, well, you know he'll tell if anyone's missing. Wanker. Needs to get himself a girl, then he'd stop tapping on our bed curtains making sure we're all tucked in," Marcus said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Yes, well, the party's Friday at ten o'clock. It's in Hogsmeade, that new place called the Two Crumple Hornshack. The Quidditch teams from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are throwing it. You'll be my guests. Invite only, mates," Colt said.

"Roxy coming?" Scorpius asked. If Roxanne came, she might bring Rose…

"No. FJ is having a party of his own at his cousin's house. She's older, but she has a flat off Diagon Alley. She's away for the weekend and said he could come over if he wanted. I don't think she meant for him to have people over, and it's mostly going to be a small, select crowd. At any rate, Roxanne said she was going to that," Colt replied.

"I wonder if Rose'll be there," Scorpius mused.

"Rose? I reckon so. I dunno, she should seeing as how James and FJ are the biggest celebrities of Gryffindor. A lot of people are trying to get to that party. You know, I heard Hugo is trying out for Quidditch next year. Maybe you should give it a go," Colt said. "Impress Rose when she sees you flying about—"

"I'm not interested in cracking my skull playing Quidditch, and Rose isn't impressed with boys who try to show off on the pitch. I want to go to FJ's party," Scorpius said.

"Are you bloody mad? You won't be welcome, not since what happened between you and Rose. You're asking for trouble if you set foot in that place," Marcus said, shaking his head. "You ditched Rose, now just forget about her. Her family hates you. Leave it alone."

"I can't forget about her," Scorpius said through clenched teeth. "I haven't seen her in ages…look, just forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm confused. If you feel that way, what'd you ditch her for?" Marcus asked.

Scorpius paused before muttering, "It's complicated."

"If James and Albus see you walk into that party on Friday, they're going to pummel you into the ground. I don't mind a good fight, mate. Of course I won't just stand there and let it happen, which means all hell'll break loose. I was really trying to keep a clean slate, with Valentine's Day being around the corner and all-"

"You must have won Marissa over again," Colt interrupted. "Maybe this time, she'll actually believe you when you promise to keep your cock in your pants."

"Maybe I wouldn't be messing around on Marissa if I had the girl I wanted to begin with, except you, being the great friend that you are, stole her from me," Marcus retorted.

"Merlin's beard, here we go with this again. The chemistry wasn't there, it would've never worked! And I didn't _steal_ her from you, you went bloody silent as a tomb and she had no choice but to talk to me! It's not my fault we hit it off," Colt said, getting loud. "You're better off with Marissa, and she's mad enough to care about you despite your quick temper and your constant philandering. Appreciate what you've got."

"Oh, I do, Toady. I do. She always comes back to me," Marcus said proudly.

Scorpius finally seized the opportunity to get back into the conversation. "One, you two are the most ridiculous pricks I've ever met and two, I don't need a chaperone to go to the party. For Merlin's sake."

"Leave it alone, Scorpius," Marcus warned.

"I told you, I can't."

"Going to see Rose is just a plain bad idea. Bloody hell, the whole school knows you've split. Tell me a soul who doesn't know the reason Rose has been skipping eating in the Great Hall. She's devastated you broke up with her. She's been crying herself to sleep at night. Just ask Colt, Roxanne's told him everything!" Marcus insisted.

"Er, Roxy asked me not to repeat that, about Rose crying and all," Colt said, turning red.

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, thinking. Finally, he said, "You're right, Marcus. It is mental for me to show up there."

Colt looked relieved, and Marcus nodded his head grinning. "Absolutely mental."

Scorpius continued, "Even though I'm not in the least bit intimidated by James, going to see Rose is foolish. She probably doesn't want to see me anyway."

"Probably doesn't," Colt agreed cheerfully.

"No, she probably does. But it doesn't matter because it's over and done with, and both of you need to move on. It'll be a snap for the both of you. There's a lot of girls who giggle every time you're near, and there are quite a few blokes who are interested in her," Marcus.

"It's just something about those Potter's and Weasley's," Colt said, shaking his head. "I had to hex Jonas Aldridge just the other day, making comments about Roxy's bottom right in front of me, as if I'd let that slide. Since he wanted to talk about arses, I gave him one to talk about for sure."

"So _that's_ why his face looked exactly like a baboon's buttocks," Marcus said, and both he and Colt howled with laughter. Even Scorpius had to laugh, but partly because he'd already decided he was going to see Rose that weekend no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was an old Muggle saying that Scorpius had heard once: Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. As it was, his wish to see his ex-girlfriend came sooner than expected. Scorpius had just left his last Friday class and was walking in the crowded outside corridors towards the dining hall to meet up with his friends for lunch when he spotted her.

He was several paces behind, but knew her on sight- the graceful way she moved, the miniature red and gold scarf she'd threaded through the loops on her bag, auburn hair in a braid trailing down her back. His heart stopped and he started to speed up before he caught himself.

_She's not yours anymore. _

Scorpius slowed his pace, yet could not turn away, and it only took seconds more to realize that she was walking side by side with Sean McCready, a Quidditch player in Ravenclaw. Marcus' words came back to him, about boys who were interested in Rose. Could Sean be one of them? Scorpius found himself straining against the noise of the crowd to hear anything he could from the conversation Rose was having. He felt a stab of pain when he saw Rose throw her head back suddenly and laugh. The stab of pain was quickly replaced with white hot hatred for Sean for no reason other than he was…possibly flirting with and clearly interested in Rose. _His_ Rose. Scorpius watched in horror as Sean quickly put an arm around Rose, hugged her playfully against his chest, then let go and ruffled her hair.

That fucking ape. He hasn't the slightest clue how to touch her…

Rose playfully slapped at Sean's hands and the two of them kept walking, completely unaware that Scorpius had seen the whole interaction and wanted to hex Sean's limbs off.

"Like what you see, Malfoy, you piece of scum? I sure as hell do," a familiar voice snickered.

Scorpius broke free from his trance of Rose and the "ape" to see James walking alongside him, followed by some of his friends, or followers, or entourage, whatever have you.

"It never ceases to amaze me how desperate you are to get my attention. Haven't you anything better to do than make pitiable attempts to show off in front of your little fan club?" Scorpius said. He shook his head and picked up his pace.

He should have known that James would try and have the last word; he suddenly became quite loud- loud enough for nearly everyone walking in the corridors to hear.

"I've never seen someone as wrong for her as you," he practically shouted. "Did you realize that she's too good for you? And you couldn't handle it? Too insecure about your own fucked up home life to be with someone who's family will be celebrated in every history book at Hogwarts for eternity?"

Scorpius turned around, growling, "Fuck you, Potter."

The last thing he wanted to do right now was start a fight; hell, he could go another way to the dining hall. So Scorpius turned, taking about four steps when there came a cry of, "_Locomotor mortis!"_

Scorpius' legs went dead and he crashed face down on the cold stone floor. Laughter erupted around him as he pushed himself to a sitting position. Something warm and wet was running down his face—he wiped at his nose, which was stinging, and saw blood on his fingers.

"That's for hurting my cousin. If you so much as look at her again, well, let's just say I'm capable of a lot worse, Malfoy. I might even hex your legs off. Then you'll be just like your father," James said with a smirk, and politely stepped around Scorpius with his friends. As he did, he let an open bottle of quill ink fall from his bag onto Scorpius. The ink splashed over Scorpius' robes and dribbled down his front.

"Oops," James said sarcastically with a cruel grin. "That's Ever Stain ink, by the way."

By now, everyone was watching. This would be dinner discussion, and although Scorpius had gone most of his life ignoring what others said about him, he just couldn't do it this time. There was something about James that had always rubbed him the wrong way. The two had never gotten along. James certainly had tripped Scorpius and given him a nose bleed, then dumped ink in his face on purpose. He'd mocked his father's debilitating injury.

Scorpius was infuriated, angrier than he ever remembered feeling before. Faster than lightening, he leapt to his feet, and pulled out his wand, shouting, "_Flipendo_!"

James blocked the spell with a laugh. "Child's play, Malfoy." And suddenly, his face became determined as he fixed his wand at Scorpius with a shout of, "_Slashio statum_!"

A cutting spell, which Scorpius caught on his arm. Someone screamed as the spell ripped through his school robes, tearing into his left arm like a hot sword. There was more blood now.

Scorpius sent another hex flying at James. "_Periculum_!"

Burning red flames lurched towards James, and would have felt like thousands of bee stings, but again, James disarmed the spell. "Come, now, Malfoy, is that all you've got?"

"What's going on?" It was Rose, who'd pushed her way through the crowd, looking frantic. Her mouth fell open as a look of horror crossed her face. She was just in time.

"No, Potter," Scorpius said darkly. "It's not."

He wasn't first in his year for nothing, and it was time to stop playing around with this stuck up arse. Without a word, Scorpius sent three nonverbals flying at James; the _levicorpus_, which catapulted James straight up to the stone ceiling, knocking his head against the top, causing James to howl in pain; the _whipmortentia_, which caused a switch to appear from thin air and beat the intended victim senseless, and the _ruptispecktis_, which caused severe eye burning and blistering and would leave James in an eye patch without sight for at least three days due to the nasty little twist Scorpius put on the last hex.

James was left dangling in midair, screaming, flailing about, his switch having already whipped its way through his robes and was now leaving red welts on his arms and stomach. Other students were shouting and pointing, and still others had run off, no doubt to go tell the nearest teacher.

"Finite incantatum! Libracorpus!" Rose said loudly, pointing her wand at her cousin. The whip disappeared as Rose steadied a hysterical James gently down. His eyes were swollen shut and had hideous boil-like abrasions covering them.

"My eyes! Fuck, he's blinded me! I'll kill him!" James screamed. "My arms are burning!"

"What've you done to him?" Rose screamed at Scorpius.

"Look at what _he's_ done to my arm and my face! He started it! Ask anyone!" Scorpius shouted back, cradling his wounded arm, which still dripped blood. The burn was nearly unbearable. He'd have to find Colt right away, as he was actually quite a skilled potions master.

"Oh, bollocks! You can be stitched up! James can't see!"

"Just take him to the bloody Infirmary! Or better yet, you heal him, since you're suddenly so concerned about your arsehole cousin's wounds. I don't give a damn about him either way-"

Rose suddenly shoved him. "I hate you. I don't want to know you anymore. D'you hear me? You disgust me! Never speak to me again. Ever!" And with that, she helped James stumble away towards the campus hospital. She called over her shoulder, "And I hope you get expelled for what you did to James."

Scorpius was stunned. She'd taken James' side over his. Worse, she'd denounced him in public. He'd been pretty sure her words were serious. He'd never seen her look so fierce. Tears stung his eyes as he briefly recollected the way she used to look at him, with affection and admiration. With love.

I hate you. You disgust me. I don't want to know you anymore.

How could she say these things? How could she behave this way?

Scorpius turned and pushed his way out of the crowd, angry and bewildered. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and in front of so many classmates. It was out of character. He was losing control, and he didn't think things could get much worse.

He was wrong.

A floating letter awaited him in his room, complete with the official Hogwarts seal.

_Mr. Scorpius Malfoy,_

_You are hereby summoned to appear before the Academic and Discipline Advisory Committee on the 9th of February at 9:00 a.m. regarding your use of excessively violent spellwork and/or hexes against Mr. James Potter on Hogwarts School grounds. You are officially prohibited from attending any extracurricular activities until the hearing, which includes but is not limited to social gatherings both on campus or off, Quiddtich matches, balls, etc. In addition, you have been placed on temporary mandatory curfew of 7 p.m. nightly until further notice. _

_A copy of this notification has been sent to your permanent home address. _

_Good day._

_Signed,_

_Professor Gloria Smutworth, Presiding Officer of ADAC_

The 9th was three days away, on Tuesday. There would be no parties this weekend. There would be nothing this weekend except staring at the walls of his four poster bed curtains.

Scorpius took careful aim at the letter, and in a single swipe of his wand, turned it into dust.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Scorpius took advantage of his mandatory curfew by catching up and getting ahead in every subject all weekend. The dorms were quieter than they had ever been Friday and Saturday night; it infuriated Scorpius that he had to spend it alone, save two other Hufflepuffs, in the Common Room with a mound of assignments. He fueled his rage into motivation, however, and knew that come Monday, he would have secured his spot as being first in his year again.

Colt and Marcus came back early Saturday morning, hung over on liquor and hallucinogenic potions. They skipped breakfast entirely and could barely keep their eyes open at lunch.

"The party was loads of fun. I'm sorry you missed it, mate," Marcus said, looking slightly green. He hiccupped, keeping his hand over his mouth for a few extra moments. "Well, actually it's good you did miss it–_**ouch**_!"

Colt was giving a look of death to Marcus, who was now rubbing his lower leg and scowling.

Scorpius' heart skipped a beat. The piece of ham sandwich in his mouth suddenly tasted of rubber, but he managed to swallow it down. "Why was it good I missed the party? What happened?"

"Nothing–"

"Ah, Colt, he's bound to find out anyhow. May as well tell him," Marcus said as he drained a glass of pumpkin juice. "You know the fight you and James got into last week had everyone talking, by the way. People are saying you really buggered him up. Said he was screaming and crying like a first year girl at her first lesson on boggarts. The girls were all in a tizzy about it."

"Fuck James Potter," Scorpius spat. "I've had to stay in all weekend because of him. I've got tribunal on Monday because of him. Tell me what I missed. Was it Rose?"

"_Was it Rose_, bloody hell yes it was _Rose_. All over that McCready bloke. She came to _our_ party, of course. They were snogging like mad–"

"That's enough, Marcus," Colt interrupted angrily.

"– and they left together. Colt and I tried to follow them, but they ducked out of the way."

On instinct, Scorpius looked around the dining hall for Rose, any sight of her. She was nowhere to be found and neither was Sean McCready. The room began to spin. Scorpius' fingers clenched around his napkin. "Did Rose know you saw her?"

"I dunno, it was a really big crowd. Lots of people showed up without invites or just plain sneaked their way in. Hell, she must've known we'd be there, seeing as how it was a party thrown by Quidditch players from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They were at it all night," Marcus said. He promptly turned to the left, lowered his head beneath the table and vomited.

Scorpius pushed away from the table, standing up. "That's my bloody que," he snapped.

"Scorpius, hang on a minute, don't go looking for them. Don't lose it. For all we know, and even Roxy said so, she's doing it to make you jealous," Colt said, standing up as well and using his wand to siphon off his pants from the mess Marcus had made.

"Well, of _course_ she's trying to make me jealous! We've only been split up for three weeks! She certainly doesn't love that big hulking ogre!" Scorpius nearly shouted. "When I see him, I'm going to kill him!"

Marcus was now groaning, his head on the table. "I've got to get out of here…the smell of all this food…can't take it…" he moaned.

"Shutup, you've caused enough trouble!" Colt said. He turned back to Scorpius. "Cool it. Damn, she's really got you out of sorts! You've got a bloody hearing on Monday, man!"

"Don't worry about me. I just want to see for myself," Scorpius said, then turned and stormed from the dining hall. Who gave a shite if he'd broken up with Rose; she didn't have the right to flaunt another relationship in the open, didn't have the right to get over him so damn quickly!

He looked everywhere along the common grounds, and then a sickening thought occurred to him when he failed to locate Rose– supposed she'd taken Sean to the Room of Requirement? He paled, and felt sick to his stomach.

Suppose she had? Suppose she was there with him now, touching him, letting him touch her, touch what was _his_, what belonged to _him_?

"No…" he whispered as tears of hurt blinded him. "_No_!"

Dejected, he slumped his way back to Hufflepuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hearing room consisted of three tables– one for Scorpius, one for James and one larger table where the disciplinary hearing members sat. There were four of them, all Hogwarts teachers except one, Professor Smutworth. She had taught Potions at Hogwarts but had been promoted to the Ministry's Department of Education a few years back. There was Professor Lumpkin, who taught Configurations; Professor Tiddlywinks, who taught Astronomy, and Professor Grenolds, who was the Ancient Runes instructor. Luckily, the hearing would not last long as neither James' parents nor Scorpius' had been able to get away. It would be his word against James', and currently, all four of the tribunal members were listening to James' completely elaborated tale.

"…and then he…he _attacked_ me! I was walking with my friends, minding my own business and suddenly–"

"That's a lie!" Scorpius interrupted furiously. "He started with me first!"

"Mr. Malfoy, it is not your turn to speak. We will hear both sides, but right now please allow Mr. Potter to finish his story," Professor Smutworth admonished Scorpius. Scorpius bit back harsh words for them all, and drummed his fingers against the mahogany wood of the small table. It took all he had not to explode as James finished his clearly rehearsed _false_ statement. Finally, Professor Smutworth, who led the hearing, turned to Scorpius and allowed him to tell his side of the story. He gave every last detail, including what was said to him regarding Rose.

"So, essentially, this fight occurred because of your cousin, Mr. Potter and a girl _you_ formerly dated, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Tiddlywinks said, pushing back her mop of curly brown hair.

"I suppose it did," Scorpius mumbled.

"My cousin is dating someone else and Scorpius got jealous and attacked me just because I made a comment on how happy she looked," James said. "My eyes still burn, by the way. My father is thinking of suing his whole family, possibly the entire school, if nothing is done about this."

Scorpius had never despised anyone as much. "You wouldn't get a thin Galleon, you arrogant sack of–"

"That is _quite_ enough bantering back and forth, unless you would both like to skip the remainder of this hearing and be suspended from Hogwarts this instant," Professor Lumpkin interrupted. He had a very deep voice and bushy eyebrows that were now raised in question. Both boys sat in silence awaiting the next question. Professor Lumpkin tugged at the bushy beard, which matched the eyebrows. "Now, then, you do realize that both of you have told exceptionally different versions of this story, do you not?"

"I'm telling the truth. Potter's lying," Scorpius said.

"Rubbish. Malfoy's the liar here. He nearly disfigured me," James retorted.

"We shall find out which story is the truth, or at least, closest to it. We've summoned the girl at the center of this to speak today to tell her version of the accounts that occurred on Hogwarts school property," Professor Smutworth said. She nodded at the small elf standing beside the door. The elf gave a small bow, then opened the door wide. "Miss Weasley, please come in," the elf said in his most formal voice.

Scorpius heart leapt to his throat when Rose entered the room. Merlin's beard, she looked incredible in a white jumper and slacks, her hair held back from her face with a thin, white headband. A burning started deep inside of him and spread all throughout his body. He wanted to run to her, grab her hand and take her somewhere quiet, beg her forgiveness for all he'd done. His heart was hers, despite it all. Despite her hatred for him, as she'd told him the day of the fight.

Rose didn't look at either boy, just took her seat at the front of the table and waited.

"Now, then, Miss Weasley, dear, we just need you to clarify a few things for us," Professor Smutworth began. "First, if you could tell us what you saw last Thursday?"

"I heard my cousin James and my…and Scorpius arguing."

"And what were they arguing about?"

Rose blushed, looking down. Scorpius could not take his eyes off her, not for a single second. He missed her, and he loved her, no matter that she was about to rat him out and possibly get him put out of school. "They were arguing about…about me…"

"Did you hear what was said, my dear?"

"Parts of it. Only James saying that Scorpius was wrong for me, and that he was glad I was with someone else. And then…then a crowd formed around them, and I couldn't see what happened next. I heard people shouting and the sound of spells being used. I could see the flashing green and red lights. I had to push my way through the crowd to see what was happening. When I got to where I could see, Scorpius was…he was…bleeding."

"And Mr. Potter was not?"

"No. He didn't appear injured at all."

"I _was_ bleeding! Scorpius had sent several stinging hexes my way before Rose got there–"

"Mr. Potter, you've had your turn to speak," Professor Grenolds reprimanded. "Continue, please, Miss Weasley."

Rose took a deep breath. "James said something to Scorpius, something about was that all he had and Scorpius said no…and…and then he performed a very _advanced_ series of nonverbal spells. Everything happened so fast, but suddenly James was dangling and being whipped. And he couldn't see. I recognized the _levicorpus_, but I wasn't familiar with the other spells used. I did know how to stop the whipping hex."

"Was Mr. Potter was so badly injured that he needed assistance in getting to the infirmary?" Professor Tiddlywinks pressed.

"Yes."

"You said Mr. Malfoy was bleeding as well. Do you feel he needed medical attention?" Professor Lumpkin asked.

Rose faltered. "It looked to be a bad cut. His nose was bleeding, and his shirt was soaked through with blood as well."

Professor Smutworth turned to Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, did you see medical attentions after the altercation?"

"No. I'm first in my year. I can heal myself."

"May we see your arm?" Professor Lumpkin asked. The wizard peered over his spectacles at Scorpius. All eyes were on him as he shoved the arm of his robes up and let everyone see the healing red scar going from his wrist to his elbow. James scowled darkly and Rose refused to meet his eye. He stared at her anyway.

The counsel muttered amongst themselves, their heads together for a few moments. Finally, Professor Smutworth turned to Rose. "Miss Weasley, who do _you_ feel started the altercation between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?"

Rose looked surprised. Now, she looked quickly at Scorpius, their eyes locking. His heart skipped a beat as he felt something strong–a feeling of her, _them_, and absolutely tremendous emotions– hit him like a train. She didn't hate him. Even though he'd broken up with her, even though she'd told him never to speak to her again, she still cared for him. He could feel that, just by looking into her eyes.

He looked down, breaking their obviously still strong connection. He began to press the tip of his wand against his thigh, charming painful shocks against it. Pain, yes, more of it, loads more. He needed pain so he wouldn't cry over her, not here, not in front of all these people.

"Miss Weasley? Please answer the question," the wizard prompted.

Rose swallowed. "It was James," she whispered. "He's never cared for Scorpius. He hated us together."

James sighed impatiently. "Rose, honestly, I don't understand why you insist on embarrassing yourself further. How can you still defend him after what he did to you? Used you, for Christ's sake, and then dumped you after he got what he wanted?"

Professor Smutworth cleared her throat. "I beg your pardon, let's keep to just the facts–"

"That's not true. I swear on my father, that's a lie. I didn't use her," Scorpius said hurriedly. He turned to Rose, desperate. "Rose, you know me. I didn't use you. I would never…Please…you have to know that. I didn't, I swear it. Our relationship meant _everything _to me." And here, he had to stop, or else he would break down. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat and silently wished that Rose would just…just bloody _look_ at him at least!

She didn't. Rose sat still as a stone, eyes fixed on the table. She gave no indication that she'd heard a word he'd just said. He supposed it didn't matter to her, anyway. She had a boyfriend. Sean. He was probably waiting for her outside. She didn't want him anymore.

Gods, this was killing him. He couldn't take much more of this torture.

"Ahem," Professor Smutworth said gently. "Miss Weasley, you are free to go. Thank you for your time. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, please remain seated while we decide the best course of action for you both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Two weeks of detention with Hagrid? They were easy on you, mate. I thought you'd be expelled for sure," Colt said.

"He'll be shoveling up rotten fairy eggs," Marcus said with a snort. "Won't he, Toady?"

"No, Hagrid'll have him doing something bloody stupid, like trying to repair that old Hippogriff's cracked front teeth," Colt snickered. "Being that Scorpius is lightening fast on his wand and all."

"Scorpius the Hippogriff dentist. Now that's a laugh!"

James had been given a three week suspension from Quidditch, which had infuriated him. They had certainly known both their weakness; Scorpius had hated Care of Magical Creatures classes and being that James was in his last year, every Quidditch match meant something special. Scorpius really had gotten off lightly, he suspected partly because of his high marks, and partly because of her. As his friends continued to make jokes about him removing rotten beast teeth, Scorpius could only think about Rose. No doubt he and James would be enemies for life, but he hadn't done anything except tell the truth. Rose was the one who had made the panel realize that James had started the entire thing. Rose had been on his side, even though she'd told him she didn't want to know him anymore. Perhaps it had been a final favor to him.

_But how am I ever to get over her? _

She hadn't denied that she was with someone, which hurt. His friends had seen her with Sean at the party.

"How much time do we have left before curfew?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

Colt scratched his head. "Uh, dunno, maybe half an hour? Why?"

"I have to thank her in person," he said, not even bothering to lie.

"Rose?" Marcus said. "Christ, you've got it bad. Leave it!"

"No," Scorpius said, and left the Hufflepuff Common Room quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius gave a first year a few Galleons to pretend there was an important message for Rose just outside Gryffindor. He prayed that she would not ignore the message, and also that he wouldn't see James, Albus, or any other trouble maker in these last few moments before curfew. He didn't have much time.

The door to Gryffindor opened, and there she was, looking perfect still in her white jumper. Her ribbon was gone, her hair pulled into a braid over the side of her left shoulder. She paused at the door when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Wait. Don't go back in. Please," Scorpius said, taking a step towards her. She said nothing, but didn't come any closer to him. He fought against trembling. He hadn't been this close to her in so long. He walked closer to her, trying to control his labored breathing.

"I-I wanted to say thank you," he said softly. He was now close enough to smell her perfume. It had changed to something light, like spring. He was on the step just below her.

"Don't bother. I wasn't doing you any favors," Rose said. "If that's all you came to say, you've wasted my time."

She turned to go. "Please–" Scorpius begged, grabbing her hand. She gasped, and quite on accident, stumbled right into his arms. There was a moment of exhilaration as he looked so closely into her beautiful blue eyes. He always wanted his arms around her. He was going to lose control and kiss her any second…

"Let me go," she demanded, breaking their embrace. She backed away from him, holding herself, blinking back tears. "This is ridiculous!"

"Is it true? You're with McCready?" Scorpius asked, his voice breaking.

"Oh, what do you care? What do you care if I go to bed with all of Gryffindor? You ended it with me! You used me, just as James said!" Rose cried.

"I didn't! I loved you!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I _still_ love you! And I haven't even come close to being with another girl. Are you really…are you really shagging him?"

"None of your damn business!" Rose snapped. "If you loved me…" she gasped, wiping several stray tears angrily from her face. "…if you loved me, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did. You'd still be with me, despite what your family says about me. Despite the accident. It wasn't my fault!"

"I know that, Rose! It wasn't anybody's fault! It just happened, and I'm so sorry!" Scorpius was near tears himself. He needed to regain composure before he totally lost control. He had to be a man. He had to fix this, make sense of this. He moved closer to Rose. "I was wrong. I was just scared…I've never seen my parents so broken…I pushed you away. I was wrong. I want you back."

"No!" Rose said fiercely, anger flashing across her eyes. "You hurt me more than anyone ever has or ever will. I gave you everything. _Everything_!" She sniffed, wiping the sleeve of her jumper against her nose. "I'm with Sean. He's nice…he's great looking. We're having fun together."

"Don't say that, Rose. I want you back. I'll do anything. I made a mistake. I can't stand the thought of you with him. I hate him," Scorpius said. He wanted to bawl completely, but that might turn Rose off even more than she already appeared to be.

"Funny, because now you sound just like James. And I'll tell you what I used to tell James–you don't _know_ him," Rose said. "Goodnight."

"Rose, wait!"

But Rose had dashed back up the steps and disappeared behind the Gryffindor doors, slamming it hard behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rose avoided Scorpius like the plague the next few days, zipping around corners if they caught eyes or pretending to be thoroughly engaged in conversation with friends if they couldn't avoid passing each other in the corridors and hallways. He hadn't seen her with Sean; that was good, at least. Still, Valentine's Day was coming up fast, and it was certainly no fun being without her while everyone else seemed to be floating in the clouds. He couldn't figure it out– was he losing his mind or was the entire school paired up, everyone except him?

"Don't worry about it, mate," Colt told him dazedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Marcus said absentmindedly. Both of them were hunched over, flipping through the pages of a Valentine's Day gift catalog. Scorpius could see the words, _Express owls __guaranteed__ to deliver up to the midnight hour!_ in neon green lettering. Colt pointed suddenly to a picture and said, "That one, you think?"

"I like that one as well, but we bloody can't both order the same present for our girlfriends," Marcus said.

"I saw it first, so you pick another one," Colt said, snatching the catalog.

"Give it back, git!" Marcus shouted, and the two proceeded to create a ruckus in the Common Room, leaving Scorpius to roll his eyes and turn back to his Potions essay.

One afternoon, to Scorpius' surprise, Roxanne was waiting for him after his last class.

"Hi, Scorpius," she said nervously.

"Hi, Roxy," he said. Roxanne suddenly shoved a small purple pot at him. "I've been working on it for awhile, but it's completed now. Forgive me for intruding in your personal affairs, but it-it's for your mother. For her…her _scars_."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did you say for my mother's scars?"

"I know, I should mind my own business, but I just want to help. If things go according to plan, they should completely dissolve in a few days. The scars, I mean. I've tested it on a few of my friends, you know, on acne marks and scrapes. It's worked for them perfectly. My brother even allowed me to…well, it sounds daft, but cut him on his face, just a tiny one, and then use it. His face healed right up. Making beauty potions is what I want to do, so I put my heart and soul into it."

She watched him carefully, looking nervous. Scorpius was touched beyond words at her kind act, and happy to have any reason to be closer to anyone or anything that reminded him or Rose.

"Thank you, Roxy," Scorpius said softly. He leaned down and hugged Roxanne quickly. "I'll send it to her right away. D'you want to come with me?"

Roxanne smiled, nodding her head. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxy pet the large brown messenger owl as Scorpius secured the package and note to his mother on the owl's chubby leg.

"She's so soft," Roxy said with a giggle. "I love owls."

"I've never paid much attention to them myself. I don't like that their heads go all the way around," Scorpius said, giving the string a final tug. He opened the window and allowed the bird to gracefully swoop outside. They stood watching the owl disappear into the bright afternoon sun.

"D'you think she'll use it?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, yes. Mother's actually quite vain. She has a good heart, don't get me wrong. But she has more products in her powder room than I've ever seen," Scorpius said. A quick glimmer of pain shot through his chest at the thought of his mother, but he fought against it.

"I know it was ages ago, and you've probably heard it a million times, but… I'm sorry about the accident. Colt told me it was just awful."

Scorpius said nothing. It had been a nightmare. He just wanted to forget about it, the whole thing.

"How is your father?" Roxanne asked gently. Scorpius shrugged.

"You don't blame yourself, do you?" Roxanne pressed.

Scorpius shrugged again, looking at the ground. "Everything changed. My father and I have never gotten along, but after, he barely spoke to me. And then the whole thing with Rose and I…"

"It didn't have to be that way. I mean, you could try to work things out, if you miss her."

"Well, of course I miss her. I miss her every day, every second."

Roxanne stepped closer to him, gripping his arm. "She misses you too. Talk to her."

"I've tried, Roxanne!" Scorpius said loudly, pulling away in exasperation. "Don't you think I've tried? I went to see her after my tribunal and she slammed the door in my face! She won't listen to anything I have to say. And now she's with that arse McCready. Letting him touch her…it makes me sick."

"She hasn't slept with him, if you're wondering," Roxanne said.

Scorpius' heart leaped just a fraction at this news, but he forced it back down to the pit it had been in for weeks. "Doesn't matter. It's over between us."

"It's not over. The accident wasn't your fault. You two wanted to be together, just as I love Colt and I wanted him to be with me over the break. And he came. Maybe the accident was a way for you to reach out to your father. Try to understand how he feels. Maybe it was a way to test things with Rose as well, in a way."

Tears burned at Scorpius' eyes. "I doubt I'll ever understand my father's feelings, but…I understand Rose's perfectly. She hates me."

"She doesn't. Rose is my best friend. And I can tell you, she doesn't love Sean McCready. She's hurt, very much so, and she'll use anger to cover that up. But you weren't there to see the times she cried herself to sleep at night. You don't know how she's saved every letter, every article, every scrap of paper you wrote on, every photograph you two've taken and put them in a box under her bed."

Scorpius said nothing. Could it be true?

Roxanne smiled. "I've got to get going," she said. "Let me know if your mother uses the balm."

"Thank you, Roxanne," Scorpius said.

She smiled, nodding slightly, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius ate dinner with Marcus and Marissa. The decorations were already going up in the dining hall for Valentine's Day, which was in two days. He couldn't take it after everyone started _ooohing_ and _ahhhing_, so he excused himself and went for a walk. He strolled the walkway past the Whoomping Willow and curved back around past the empty classrooms near where Care of Magical Creatures classes were held. He was minding his own business, strolling along the open walkway half covered with thick trees when he saw her– Rose.

She was just pulling a classroom door closed when she looked up and saw him. "What the hell–are you spying on me?" she demanded.

"Absolutely not," Scorpius huffed. "I was going for a walk to escape the madness of Valentine's Day, is all. I don't care in the slightest that you've just come from shagging your boyfriend in an empty classroom. How refined of you."

He prepared to walk around her, revolted to the core, but she blocked his way, looking up at him indignantly. "I'm working on an assignment for extra credit. Your assumption of me is highly offensive. But I'm starting to realize that _everything_ about you is highly offensive. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Now she made a move to walk past him but he couldn't control himself; he grabbed her arm and spun her against the wall, not enough to hurt her, but enough to take her by surprise.

"_Get_…your…_hands_…_off_…of…me," she practically growled as their faces were inches apart.

"Or what? You'll shout for that oaf to save you? Send big bad James after me? You'll tear my heart out? Well you've already accomplished the latter, haven't you?" he whispered fiercely to her. She struggled against him but he was too quick and grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the door of the classroom.

"You ended it with me, Scorpius. Don't forget that. Now let me go!"

"I can't," Scorpius said weakly. "I won't even try. I love you! I can't bear you being with anyone else, Rose."

"I don't believe you. I don't care anymore!" Rose whispered but she was trembling.

"Say you love me," he whispered, slipping his arms around her waist. He pressed his face against her hair. "Take me back…"

"No," Rose moaned. "I _won't_…"

The words were barely from her mouth when they were kissing furiously. Scorpius reached behind her and opened the door to the classroom they were in front of, kicking it closed. His tongue against hers, every inch of their bodies pressed against each other. Scorpius was about to rip her clothes to shreds, he was so desperate for her, but Rose stopped him gently. "I can't do this…" she whispered.

Scorpius kissed her throat, hoping to change her mind. "Why? Why can't you? Don't you still love me?"

She looked at him, her face sad. "You know I do…"

"Then say it. Tell me now."

Rose stroked his face, closing her eyes. "I'll _always _love you, Scorpius."

"So why can't I have you?"

Rose stepped away from him. "First of all, we're in a greenhouse classroom. I don't want to get dirt on my bum."

"We both know how to charm these tables into cushions–"

"And second, there's Sean to think about. He's not a creep, he doesn't deserve this. Frankly, after what you did to me, it's not like I'm just ready to forgive and forget."

"I made a mistake. One I'm willing to correct. Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything," Scorpius said. "I ache for you…I'll do anything…"

Rose looked at him. "There's a rumor that the TriWizard Competition has to come to Hogwarts this year. They're supposed to announce it soon."

"Now that's rubbish."

"I believe it's true. Drumstrang is having some funding problems, or something of that sort. If the rumor is true, I'm going to enter it."

Scorpius' face went pale. "Rose, please tell me you're not serious."

"I am serious," Rose said sternly. She looked him in the eye. "If I enter and I get it, I-I'm going to need your help."

"Rose, come off it–"

"I'm not afraid of danger. I'm making excellent marks, but my Defense Against Dark Arts needs work. Not the basics we've learned in class, but the…the _black_ spells, the ones you rarely see in school textbooks. I'll need your help with the research part of it."

"Rose, this is madness. Black spells? We'd probably get expelled just for talking about it. The fact that you even feel you have to learn Black spells should tell you something. The TriWizard tournament is for the mad. It shouldn't be allowed in schools. Everyone thinks it's such fun and games but what they don't understand is that some magic doesn't just go away once it's been released. It stays in our world where it's out of element, and what's worse, you can't control it. Yes, most make it out alive, but have you ever read up on studies on the aftereffects of students being in that tournament? Dreadful stuff."

"Scorpius-"

"Rose, if this rumor is true, I'm begging you not to do it. There's a reason it's only held every couple of years. It's _extremely _dangerous, not only in physical ways but emotional ones. Mental ones, literally mental."

Rose gave him a small smile. "That's exactly why I need you. You just know things, even when you shouldn't."

"I know I love you and I don't want you to do this, Rose. And my father used to punish me when I said it at home, but I'm scared. I'm scared for you because I know you're mental enough to put your name in that goblet."

Rose grabbed his hands. "I love you too, Scorpius. Isn't that what you wanted to hear? I love you. And if the tournament is being switched here and if I'm made a contestant, I'm going to need your help. Promise me that you will, and I'll take you back," she said.

Scorpius shook his head. "I won't agree to anything that could get you killed. So my answer is no. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

"I told you, I'm not afraid. I can't think of another person to help me with my tasks. There's no one more qualified than you, no one I trust more than you," Rose said quietly.

Scorpius hugged her tightly. "It's just a bloody stupid rumor…it's not true, so even if I agree to it, it probably won't happen."

"When I'm a TriWizards Champion, I'll be yours again. There won't be any denying me then."

Scorpius closed his eyes. "I'll never forgive myself for ending it with you. I just–"

"Support me, if the tournament comes here. If I make it."

"You have my word," he said. Rose kissed him, hard, and Scorpius couldn't resist pulling her against him. She allowed it, her tongue touching his until he was breathing heavily against her, grabbing her by the bottom. "I want you," he breathed in her ear. "Here, tonight…"

She turned away from kissing him. "I can't. Not now," she said shyly. She slipped from his embrace and went for the door.

Scorpius held up his hand in exasperation. "So when? And what am I to do until we learn what's going on with the competition? Watch you with McCready and go insane a little more?"

"No. I've already ended it with him, if you must know. I told him I wasn't ready for a relationship, however, and he is very kind, so I don't want to insult him by jumping back with you suddenly," Rose said. "We'll just take things slow."

"Meaning _what_, exactly?"

Rose opened the door. "Meaning, we'll just take things _slow_."

And she left Scorpius exhilarated and abandoned need at the same time. The exhilaration won over in the end; he actually released a tribal yell and ran laughing all the way back to Hufflepuff.

His jubilance did not last long, for posted on the barrel shaped door, nearly covering the front door was a large sign that read:

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!

TRIWIZARDS COMPETITION HAS BEEN

UNEXPECTEDLY MOVED TO HOGWARTS!

WE HAVE ACCEPTED THE REQUEST IN TRANSFER!

WE WILL NEED A HOGWARTS REPRESENTATIVE BY FEBRUARY 19TH.

MUST BE BRAVE, INTELLIGENT, COMPETITIVE,

HONEST, FAIR, AND

NOT AFRAID OF DEATH BY CRUEL OR UNUSUAL MEANS

AMONG OTHER THINGS.

CAULDRON DROP TOMORROW NIGHT AFTER EVENING MEAL.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Can you believe it? She's just the second female Tri Wizards Champion in the history of Hogwarts!"

"I don't think she stands a chance."

"Not of winning, no. But I think she'll make it until the second round. It's supposed to be the most dangerous tournament _yet_."

It was Scorpius' worst nightmare come to life. He ought to have known by the sickening ache in his stomach right before the Cauldron Call that Rose's name was going to be on that dreaded slip of paper. Sure enough, it had been and things hadn't been the same since.

It seemed that overnight, Hogwarts became crowded with not only guests from Beauxbatons and Drustrang, but photographers and reporters eager to get interviews from the three candidates, especially from Rose. It was true. She had become a legend, only the second female in the history of Hogwarts to be named a Tri Wizards Champion, the first female since Botilda Hephasteus, who had attended school in the same year as Albus Dumbledore, the previous Head of school.

Rose, _his_ Rose, who had always shied away from public attention, now could go nowhere without it. Valentine's Day had been completely overshadowed by the buzzing excitement of the TriWizards Competition. The rules had been different this year. The Tri Wizards Ball was this weekend as it was part of the tradition, but after that, Rose and the others competing in the competition would be quarantined for five days of intense training. No one knew the exact location, but once she left the morning after the Ball, Scorpius would not see her again until it was her turn on the Pitch. The Pitch, which had been completely blanketed by thick clouds of magic, where guards stood day and night to make sure no one unauthorized entered. Any student who attempted to sneak in to see what was happening for the tournament was immediately expelled, no questions asked.

They hadn't gotten back together. Not officially; there hadn't been time to discuss it. Instead of holding her, kissing her, begging her forgiveness for ending the relationship, Scorpius had been helping her locate, memorize and cast Black spells as much as he could during the past few weeks. And now their time was almost up. The dance was tomorrow evening. He wasn't even sure if he would, if he could be in attendance.

As it was, Scorpius was waiting now for Rose in the Astronomy Tower, one of the more deserted places on school grounds, especially on a Friday night.

He ought to feel more cheerful. His father had taken his first unassisted steps two days ago, and his mother's face was completely healed. "Keep your friend Roxanne close," she'd owled. "With her potion working this well, she's sure to be wealthy the moment she crosses the Hogwarts stage at graduation. I've already talked her up around my office and I have two ladies wishing for samples. Please give her the enclosed pouch to show my sincerest gratitude. Things are improving more and more here. Enjoy your day my darling!"

He was happy for his parents, honestly he was. He was also worried sick about Rose. He took a deep breath when he heard the door to the Tower open and close.

"Scorpius?"

"Here," he called, standing.

Her scent reached him before she herself did. He would know the way she smelled until he was old and gray.

In a blur of school cloak and red hair, she hurled herself into his arms. "It's been _maddening_. I haven't been able to get away from reporters and people shoving things in my face to be signed…everyone snapping my photograph, even when I've just come from the loo!" she whispered against his shoulder. "I've heard they've made the tournament as horrid as they could in order to win back supporters and gain popularity. They're saying that one of us most likely won't make it out alive-"

Scorpius stood back. "Take the punishment and drop out, Rose."

"Complete hair loss, blood filled pustules across the body, Coward branded across the forehead in blisters, no fingernails, all for a minimum of eleven years. And those are just the hexes I know of when you don't follow through with the tournament once chosen." Rose looked at him and even in the dim lighting, he could see her eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't give a damn about you being bald and bloody. At least you'll be alive, Rose! Stop this madness, leave it!"

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not afraid. I am. But I won't quit. I won't! Can't you understand that?" Rose asked him, shaking her head. She dropped her head into her hands, crying. Scorpius thought he had experienced a broken heart, but here it was now, for real this time. He wept with her. If she wanted to tell her friends, she could.

"I don't understand, Rose. I don't. I never will. Don't you know that-"

"Yes, I know all of that for Merlin's sake! I know! But don't you see, it's the only way? Your parents can't deny me if I win…I'll be good enough!"

Scorpius turned from her, giving a defeated laugh. He wiped his eyes angrily. "Can't be denied, eh? And if you lose?"

Rose looked down. "I would have died for you. For us. For love."

"Rose!" Scorpius said sharply. "That's absolutely absurd! I can't let you do this. I won't!"

"It's too late now," Rose whispered.

Scorpius heart dropped. "I wish I could take it all back. And now it's too late... Oh, Rose, what can we do? If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself!"

Rose shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I said I was afraid, but I won't go down without a fight."

"I'll be going crazy…knowing what you've done and all because of me," Scorpius said, choking back tears again. They were both somber and silent for some moments.

Suddenly, Scorpius straightened. "There's at least one thing we can do. It'll be risky, and we won't have a lot of time…but I say we just get married."

Rose let out a defeated laugh covered by a sob. "_Don't_."

"I mean it. Legal age without parental consent is 16. We'll keep it secret until after graduation. There's an officiant's office in Hogsmeade, they'll bear witness. I don't mean to start a family, but I don't want you to ever doubt again that I want to be with you. You have to know that before this dreadful competition starts, before you go into quarantine. I mean to prove it to you."

Rose looked at him, her fingers curling in the hair at the back of his neck. Her eyes softened. "This young?"

"I could never love anyone else. I don't care that we're sixteen. What's age but a number? Marry me."

She smiled that little smile of hers and hugged him tight. "It's plenty foolish."

"You're plenty foolish for never listening to anyone. But yet and still, you do what you feel is best, so I reckon I'll do what I feel is best. And that's asking you to be mine, for always."

Rose was silent for only a moment. It seemed to last forever, until finally, she nodded. "Yes. I accept. Let's do it. It will have to be tomorrow. If you can get away before the Ball, that way I'll at least have a dress on. And you'll have your robes on. You are going as my date, aren't you?"

"Yes. Absolutely. And you'll be there as Mrs. Malfoy. Meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow at four. In front of Madam Puddifoot's."

Voices could be heard coming up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. They wouldn't have much longer to be alone and if anyone saw Rose here, there would be no more privacy for either of them.

"I will. I'll be there. On my life, on all that I love, I'll be there," she said, kissing him quickly. Then she turned and slipped out of the back door of the Tower just as a small group of students entered.

"I thought you said she'd be in here?" one girl said to the rest, sounding disappointed.

"She must've just left. There's her boyfriend," another said. The group turned to stare at Scorpius.

"Have you seen Rose Weasley? We wanted her autograph before she begins the closed training. We've been trying to catch up with her for three days now," the one who'd pointed him out asked him.

Scorpius shook his head. "You just missed her. But I'll get those signed for you if you'd like," he said, holding out his hand. The girl shoved a handful of photographs in his hand. Upon closer inspection, Scorpius could see that it was a picture of all the TriWizards Champions in front of Hogwarts. Rose was in the center of the photograph, hair blowing gently in the wind, her face beautiful, serious. She looked like a champion.

"Please. She's so lovely. She's my hero," the girl told Scorpius.

Scorpius gave her a tight smile. "Mine, too." He pocketed the photographs. "I'll take care of it for you. What's your name?"

"Sansa. Sansa Pearson. We're in Ravenclaw. If you could send it by owl after she's signed, I would be much obliged," Sansa gushed. She grabbed her friends by the elbow and they left, giddy and chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

Scorpius left the Tower shortly afterwards, heart racing at the thought that by this time tomorrow, Rose would be Mrs. Malfoy. He tried not to think of what his parents would say when they found out. At any rate, he hadn't the time to think of that now. He had to figure out how to charm an authentic set of wedding rings.


End file.
